No soy como tú
by Thegirlwithoutname
Summary: Madge sobrevivió a los bombardeos, pero cambió. Gale está deprimido por la culpa. ¿Podrán dejar su pasado de lado y volver a vivir? SPOILERS Sinsajo. Todo pertenece a Suzanne Collins
1. Correr

Correr. Solo puedo hacer eso. Correr. Correr lejos del distrito. Correr lejos de mi familia, dejarlos morir. Correr lejos de mi hogar, de las bombas, de todos. Alcanzar a los que serán salvados. Traspasar los muros, la alambrada. Salir a los bosques, la pradera. No puedo mirar atrás.

Busco el grupo. He visto a Gale conducir a la gente a los bosques. Los he seguido, pero no soy tan rápida. Mis piernas no responden, estoy a punto de caer al suelo. He pasado demasiado tiempo en la mansión intentando rescatar a mi madre. Me he dado cuenta demasiado tarde de que hacía rato que no respiraba.

Mi padre tampoco ha escapado. Lo he visto. Estaba corriendo hacia mí cuando una viga le ha caído encima. Esta muerto. Todos están muertos. Los únicos supervivientes escapan, lejos de mí. No puedo alcanzarlos. No puedo gritarles que me ayuden. Me voy desplomando en el suelo, entre los arbustos.

Levanto horas después. Allí, entre los mismos arbustos. Junto a las fresas. Fresas. Quiero llorar. Nunca más volveré a esperar a Gale y Katniss por las fresas de mi padre. Nunca más volveré a ver sus rostros. Nunca más volveré a ver los rostros de nadie. Nada volverá a ser lo mismo.

Empiezo a inspeccionarme buscando las heridas y quemaduras que no forman parte de mis sentimientos. Tengo una quemadura un poco fea en la pierna derecha, y varias rascadas en los brazos. Por fuera estoy bien. Pero por dentro no. Empiezo a sentir una especie de escozor debajo del estómago, y la cabeza me da vueltas. Pero me obligo a seguir pensando. A seguir despierta, con vida. No puedo aflojar, no puedo ser débil. Nadie va a ayudarme, tengo que valerme por mi misma.

Me levanto todo lo rápido que puedo, tengo que encontrar al grupo. Encontrar a Gale, a la señora Everdeen, a Prim, a los del distrito. No sé que hacen ahora, pero debo encontrarlos rápido. Me exijo seguir andando, aunque no pueda gritar. Aunque no pueda llorar. Aunque no encuentre razones para seguir. Soy cobarde hasta para dejarme morir.

A cada paso me doy cuenta de que tengo hambre. Mucha hambre. Quizás algo de comida me ayude a apaciguar el dolor. Tomo el fruto de un árbol al que no se darle nombre y al instante lo vomito todo en el suelo. Estoy hecha un desastre.

Mientras avanzo con rumbo desconocido veo humo que sale de las ruinas del distrito. Esto me da nostalgia y me hace sentir miedo. Un miedo que surge del corazón y se bombea por toda la sangre. Por cada extremidad. Por cada fibra de mi ser. No puedo volver a ningún sitio, no tengo donde ir. Pertenezco a lo que ya no existe.

No me permito desmoronarme hasta encontrarlos, pero no puedo verlos. La visión es borrosa, y las horas pesan y duelen como puñaladas. Tengo que encontrar un lugar donde cobijarme.

Busco una cueva y me hago una bola. Y allí lloro. Lloro por mi madre que no pude salvar, la cual no sé si murió por el fuego que nos rodeaba o por una sobredosis de los calmantes del capitolio. Lloro por mi padre, que murió por mi culpa. Todos están muertos por mi culpa. Mis padres, los criados y el jefe de los agentes de la paz. No me da pena la muerte de este último. Me alegra. Por su culpa Gale sufrió.

Gale. Ha sobrevivido. Él junto a sus seres queridos está vivo, pero está a quilómetros de mí. No puedo alcanzarlo aunque, bueno, Gale siempre ha sido una figura inalcanzable para la malcriada de la hija del alcalde. Lloro al ver que no formo parte de sus seres queridos, al ver que no le importo.

Pero despierto. Ha llegado el momento de madurar. El distrito ha muerto. El capitolio lo ha matado. El capitolio, que ha sido mi sustento invisible durante estos años ha matado a mi mundo. Mi pequeña burbuja ha sido estallada. No me queda nada. Empiezo a comprender a Katniss.

Katniss Everdeen. Mi amiga. La admiro. Desde bien pequeña ha sido el sustento de su familia sin ser ayudada por nadie. Por eso le regalé el pin del sinsajo. El pin de Mayslee, mi tía. Mi tía, ella era una valiente. Vi sus juegos. Yo quería ser como ella, como Katniss, valiente e independiente. Ellas eran luchadoras, duras y sabían mantener la cabeza fría en las situaciones difíciles. Por eso le di el pin a ella. Yo no merecía ni merezco llevar el sinsajo.

Me siento, despegando mis manos del rostro. No sé cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que me he derrumbado. Pero el día se ha hecho de nuevo. Y tengo que salir de aquí.

Salgo de la cueva y veo el primer rayo de esperanza después del bombardeo. Aerodeslizadores. No son del capitolio, y se acercan a un punto del bosque, lejano, pero no inalcanzable. Empiezo a correr por el bosque, esquivando las ramas, los arbustos y las piedras. Pero voy a llegar tarde. Lo veo justo cuando estoy a punto de llegar. Los aerodeslizadores despegan, y se llevan a mi esperanza.

Empiezo a gritar y a zarandear los brazos, pero es inútil. Soy demasiado pequeña. Insignificante, insulsa. No es nada nuevo para mí. Pero me acaban de dejar sola, en medio de un campamento olvidado, con las cenizas de las fogatas y las pequeñas cabañas hechas para cubrirse del frio como última compañía. Tropiezo con algo. Un arco y unas flechas.

Me lo tomo como una señal, algo simbólico. Agarro el arco y las flechas e intento disparar a un árbol cercano. Katniss me ha enseñado como se hace, hicimos unas cuantas clases. No soy buena, pero tampoco lo había necesitado. Una nueva determinación me asalta cuando la flecha se clava en el árbol esperado. Sonrío y empiezo a soñar en una nueva vida.

**N/A**

**Bueno, este es el primer capítulo de mi nuevo Fic largo. Las sujerencias son agradecidas, no sé como moldear la mente de este personaje. **

** Nos vemos en "irme"!**


	2. Irme

Han pasado meses desde que me quedé sola. Me he transformado. Más por la necesidad que por quererlo.

Ha quedado atrás la Madge cobarde, la Madge pianista, la Madge del pasado. El bombardeo ha creado mella en mí y no puedo volver atrás. Vivo en los bosques, cazo, recolecto, busco y me mantengo con vida hasta el siguiente amanecer. Irónicamente, parece que esté dentro de los juegos, donde secretamente había querido estar, aunque el miedo me lo impidiera.

No había querido estar en los juegos por ir al capitolio, ni por llevar vestidos bonitos, ni siquiera por la fama de ser vencedor. Tenía ese pequeño deseo de saber si era apta. Si sería posible que yo sobreviviera. Si sería capaz de matar a otras personas, ser la preferida de la audiencia por mí misma, no por lo que hubiera sido. Pero el miedo me impedía presentarme voluntaria. Y por eso me sentí celosa de Katniss cuando ella se presentó.

Fue como una bofetada. Yo había querido ser escogida por probarme, por puro egocentrismo. Y allí estaba ella, presentándose para salvar a su hermana, sacrificándose por sus seres queridos. Yo era despreciable.

Entonces veo unos aerodeslizadores que se dirigen de nuevo al distrito, y empiezo a sentir miedo. La antigua Madge empieza a salir de nuevo de su caparazón, añorando la compañía de las personas. Pero pronto la detengo. Las personas son malas. Todas. La gente está llena de odio, y hay que alejarse de ellas lo más rápido posible. La gente habla mal de las otras personas. La gente me puede criticar por lo que solía ser, o lo que me he convertido.

Me acerco al distrito y observo los acontecimientos sin ser vista. La gente empieza a bajar y resulto reconocerlos a todos. A Thom, a Sae la Grasienta y a el resto de los habitantes. No me pueden ver. Y no quiero que me vean, así que tomo la decisión de irme del doce. Viajar, a donde sea. No importa a donde. Alejarme de todas las personas, de todos los que me pueden hacer daño. Ellos me creen muerta, y a partir de ahora ellos también lo estarán para mí.

Empiezo a viajar, profundizar en el bosque que me ha sido hogar durante este tiempo. Mientras ando me pregunto qué aré con mi vida. ¿Estaré siempre en los bosques? ¿Me dignaré a volver con las personas? No, lo dudo. La gente empieza a darme miedo. Terror incluso. Pero no el miedo que siento por ser incapaz de hacer algo, tampoco el miedo que siento al encontrar algo que no conozco. Es miedo por lo que me puedan hacer. Por lo que puedan decir de mí. No estaré nunca a su altura.

Y así paso un tiempo por los bosques viajando a vete a saber dónde. Intento recordar las clases de geografía en el colegio, pero son recuerdos dolorosos. Recuerdos de soledad, estando en medio de una habitación llena de gente. Gente que es mejor que tu, más fuerte, más sacrificada, que ha tenido más dificultades que tú y sin embargo sigue con vida. Me limito a vagar en la soledad que yo misma he buscado, y que es más soportable.

Pero entonces algo empieza a perseguirme, un animal. Un animal que me persigue como si fuera un trozo de carne con patas. Quizás él me vea así. Pero no puedo dispararle si se está moviendo tanto y solo puedo correr por mi vida, como otras veces ya he hecho. Pero estoy demasiado deteriorada, llevo muchos días andando sin rumbo. Siento como sus dientes de clavan en mi pierna. Mierda. ¡Mierda, mierda y más mierda!

Siento que me va a comer como no haga algo, pero de repente la bestia se queda atrás y la veo saltar por los aires. No puede ser. Me giro y lo veo. Una trampa para animales. Entonces ha de haber un cazador por aquí cerca. No sé lo que es peor, o lo que me da más miedo, sinceramente.

No quiero mirar atrás y sigo corriendo, pero la herida me ha debilitado. Además me ha mordido en la pierna derecha, donde tenía la quemada, por lo que ya ando más coja de lo normal. No quiero mirar la herida, porque me da mucha cosa verla, pero tengo que hacerlo. Oh, no. La sangre cae profusamente y mancha todo el suelo, estoy dejando rastro, y lo peor es que si sigo así me voy a desangrar. Tengo que curarme.

Pero no sé cómo hacerlo. La montaña aquí es muy dura, y el bosque no da mucho de sí, parece sobreexplotado. No tengo ni idea de donde estoy. De a dónde voy. Y no quiero encontrarme con nadie. Siento la respiración de la muerte en la nuca, sabía que esta situación no duraría para siempre.

Camino un tramo más hasta que me encuentro un pueblo. Parece una aldea, pequeña pero llena de gente, que va de un lado a otro acarreando cosas, construyendo edificios, y en fin, haciendo su vida. Aquí no ha habido bombardeos, pero parece que ha sido desolado. No sé qué distrito es, pero tampoco sé si quiero saberlo.

Hago unas pasas hacia la gente, pero me detengo al sentirlos tan cerca. Siento como me quedo agarrotada, temblando, sudando y sintiendo palpitaciones. El terror me consume como si fuera una cerilla. Porque ellos… ellos son malos. Ellos son personas, y las personas se hacen daño. Las personas crean bombas.

Pero mi pierna sigue sangrando y tengo que curarme. Alguien tiene que ayudarme, por mucho que me pese. Aunque no quiero que me toquen. Ninguno de ellos. Estoy perdida.

Entonces, cuando estoy a punto de darme la vuelta y marcharme a intentar arreglar por mi misma el desastre de mi pierna, alguien grita mi nombre. Una voz infantil, y desgraciadamente conocida.

—¡Madge!

Giro la cabeza y me encuentro con que es cierto. Posy. Maldita sea, ¿Qué diablos hace aquí? No puedo estar en el doce, ¿verdad? No tengo tiempo para dejar que la vieja Madge se alegre de que esté viva, porque empieza a gritar.

—¡Mamá! ¡Mamá! ¡Es Madge! ¡Madge está bien, está viva!

Y a continuación veo llegar corriendo a Hazelle, tropezando con el delantal y enjuagándose las manos con un trapo. Tiene la cara llena de harina y esta manchada de lo que parece crema. Empiezo a pensar en los pasteles que me compraba mi padre y empiezo a sentir nostalgia, a la par que hambre.

Hazelle se queda parada en medio de la calle, junto a Posy, con los ojos muy abiertos. Abiertos como platos. Me pone incómoda. ¿Qué debe estar pensando de mí? ¿Me debe odiar? Supongo que sí, al fin y al cabo es la madre de Gale, ¿de donde sino ha sacado ese odio al capitolio?

Sus brazos me sacan de mis pensamientos. Me está abrazando. A mí. No es una sensación desagradable. Más bien desconocida. Mis padres nunca me quisieron. Mi madre nunca me abrazó y mi padre nunca estuvo por mí, por lo que no he sentido mucho cariño durante estos años. Pero mi cabeza sigue pensando que eso está mal, y la separo.

—Oh Madge… ¿cómo sobreviviste? ¡Te creía muerta!

—Es una historia larga…

—Cuéntame, ¿Hay más supervivientes? ¿Tu familia sobrevivió?

—No

Se hace el silencio. Parece entristecida, hasta un poco enfadada conmigo. Me observa un poco más, analizándome. Entonces se encuentra con la mordida.

—Oh, ¡¿pero que te ha pasado?

—Ah, pues a eso venía…

—¡Hemos de curarte eso!

Me coge del brazo y me lleva a dentro de una casa cercana. Es bastante bonita, al menos más bonita que la casa de la veta. Pero qué más da. Solo ha de tener un botiquín.

Hazelle va a buscar el botiquín mientras me siento en la mesa de la cocina. La herida me hace más daño ahora, o la tengo más presente. La sangre mancha las baldosas de color rojo y siento que me estoy mareando. No me gusta ver sangre, hace tiempo que odio verla.

—Ahora te curo esto Madge, tranquila… ah, ¡Hola Gale!

Giro la cabeza lentamente, como si mi cuello costara de articular. Ahí está. Gale. El chico que vendía fresas. El chico de los latigazos. El chico que me dejó a la intemperie. Lo odio, aunque no tenga motivos ni derechos a odiarlo.

**N/A: Bien, segundo capítulo. El siguiente será narrado por Gale, de hecho cambiaré de POV cada dos capítulos. Espero que os esté gustando la historia, y agradezco a P por la review. **

** ¡Nos vemos en: Impresiones!**


	3. Impresiones

—Ahora te curo esto Madge, tranquila… ah, ¡Hola Gale!

Madge. MADGE. ¿Qué diablos hace viva? ¡Está viva! ¿Pero no murió en los bombardeos? Espera, ¿seguro que es ella? No se parece a la chica de las fresas que conocía, al menos la que conocía superficialmente. Esta mucho más demacrada que hace unos meses. Tiene la cabellera cortada a capas irregulares y los mechones más largos le llegan por los hombros. Y no son muchos.

Debo estar alucinando, si, ha de ser eso. Pero es demasiado real para tratarse de una de mis borrosas alucinaciones de borracho. Es ella. Pero su mirada me lo hace dudar. Sus ojos son de color azul, como los de la mayoría de la parte rica, pero son distintos a los que vi por última vez. Ahora en su mirada hay miedo, desesperanza y… ¿odio? Voy directo al grano, pero las palabras me salen cortadas.

—¿Tú… tú… tú sigues viva?

—Sí, y no gracias a ti precisamente…

—¿Pero cómo?

—Madge nos lo contará todo en la cena, ¿no? –dice mi madre.

—¿Cena? Oh no, señora Hawthorne, muchas gracias por curarme la mordida, pero tengo que irme…

—¿A dónde?

—Al bosque

—¿Tienes a donde ir? –Pregunto instantáneamente.

—No

—Pues quédate

—Ni hablar

—Venga Madge, quédate con nosotros a cenar, no nos cuesta nada… -Dice mi madre preocupada.

—No, en serio, gracias, pero me voy

Posy, Rory y Vick aparecen en la cocina y ya están suplicando a Madge que se quede a vivir con nosotros. Al final accede a cenar.

—De acuerdo, pero me iré después de la cena

Y dicho esto mi madre y Madge se disponen a hacer la cena. Ahora debería irme a mi despacho. Debería acabar los documentos que me quedan por terminar para mañana. Debería dejar de mirar a Madge ahora. Pero en cambio me siento en la mesa de la cocina a observar que hace.

Van a preparar estofado, y mientras mi madre prepara otras cosas Madge corta las verduras. De vez en cuando se lleva alguna a la boca furtivamente, lo que me demuestra que está muerta de hambre en realidad. Sus brazos, antes ya pequeños, ahora casi son la mitad de lo que eran. Está en los huesos, pero se mantiene en pie. No sé qué ha cambiado en ella, pero ahora parece salida de la veta. No debería alegrarme, pero me recuerda a Katniss.

Katniss. Ahora es irreparable. Y por mi culpa. Yo diseñé la bomba que mató a Prim, su hermana. Yo maté a quien más amaba, por encima de Peeta o yo. La maté a ella, como maté a todas las Prim. Todas las Prim de alguien. Maldigo no tener una botella de alcohol por aquí cerca. Pero no. Delante de ellas no.

Así que me levanto para ir a mi cuarto, pero en vez de sentarme en la cama a beber me tumbo intentando descansar un poco. El dia ha sido agotador. El trabajo no es complicado, pero me agotan las entrevistas en la televisión. Nunca he querido ser una figura pública, solo acepté este cargo para alejarme del doce. De mi hogar. De mi pasado. Aunque me traje conmigo a mi familia. Lo único que me quedaba.

O eso creía. Porque Madge está aquí. Nunca había considerado a Madge como a una amiga, apenas una conocida, pero siempre me había intrigado su actitud. Me refiero a que no iba detrás de mí como las otras chicas, aunque la otra chica que no iba detrás de mí ahora me odia. ¿Pero Madge me odia? Por cómo me ha recibido la respuesta es sí, pero Madge es un misterio.

Sigo divagando sobre la actitud de Madge hasta que escucho a Posy gritar detrás de mi puerta cerrada.

—¡La cena esta lista Gale!

—Ya voy

Bajo las escaleras impaciente por saber más de la historia de Madge, y cuando los encuentro ya han empezado a comer. Me siento junto a ellos en mi silla y empiezo a comer el estofado, esperando que alguien le saque tema de conversa a Madge, porque me da la sensación de que si hablo yo no va a decir nada. Finalmente Posy sale al rescate.

—¿Y porqué no viniste al distrito 13 con nosotros, Madge?

—¿Has dicho distrito 13?

—Sí, estuvimos allí hasta que se terminó la guerra

—¿Qué guerra?

—La guerra… contra el capitolio, la guerra Madge

—¿Qué? ¿Pero que ha pasado en estos últimos meses?

Mi madre le hace un resumen general de la situación, de las muertes y de los cambios. Madge abre los ojos cada vez más. Dónde ha estado, ¿debajo de una piedra?

—Así que Prim ha… ¿ha muerto?

—Si

—Oh, no…

—¿Pero tú que has estado haciendo todo este tiempo? –Pregunto.

—Ah, ¿te importa?

—Pues sí, me intriga como la chica de las fresas ha podido sobrevivir sin el sueldo de su padre por meses…

—¡Gale! Madge lo ha pasado tan mal como todos nosotros…–me grita mi madre.

—No pasa nada, señora Hawthorne, yo le contaré a Gale lo sucedido. Os seguí cuando echasteis la alambrada abajo, pero no os pude alcanzar por culpa del humo que había inalado. Estuve perdida por el bosque durante… no sé, ¿tres días? Cuando el aerodeslizador os rescató, quedándome en la intemperie…

—¿Y has estado en el bosque desde entonces? Anda ya, ¿y quién te ha alimentado? Porque que yo sepa nunca habías necesitado cazar para sobrevivir… ¿A caso sabes manejar una arma? –le espeto cabreado. ¿A caso se está quedando conmigo?

—Sí. El arco. Está todavía en la salita, ¿no señora Hawthorne? Por cierto Gale, te lo puedes quedar, es tuyo…

—¿Mío?

—Claro, te lo dejaste, y te doy las gracias por ello, no sé que habría hecho sin él.

Ahora me acuerdo. Mi arco. El que dejé en el bosque cuando nos vinieron a buscar. Pero no es posible. Demasiada casualidad, ¿no? Aunque tengo que saber si es verdad. Me levanto y voy a la cocina, y allí está. Mi arco. El que usaba en la veta, reposando encima del mantel de la mesa. Lo cojo e inmediatamente se que es él. Mi arco, el que me ayudo a alimentar a mi familia durante tantos años. El arco áspero que me hacía llagas en las manos cuando mi familia necesitaba mi ayuda. Este arco ahora ha ayudado a Madge a sobrevivir.

Lo dejo de nuevo encima de la mesa y vuelvo a sentarme, intentando no mirar a Madge. Pero ella se me avanza.

—¿Que pasa Gale? ¿Me crees?

—¿Quien te enseñó a cazar?

—Katniss, quien crees que podría ser, ¿sino?

—¿Katniss? ¿Katniss Everdeen?

—¿Cuantas Katniss había en el distrito 12? Te daré una pista, fue vencedora de los 74 juegos del hambre

—¿Y por qué?

—No lo sé, pero me salvó la vida

Después de esto todo queda en silencio, al menos para nosotros dos, porque mi madre ha empezado a hablar con Posy, Rory y Vick sobre temas que no me interesan. Acabamos por terminar el estofado, y Madge se queda mirando su plato, con una expresión vacía. Ha dicho que se irá a los bosques. Otra vez. Me sorprendo al no querer que se vaya. Y mi madre parece pensar lo mismo.

—¿Madge?

—¿Si?

—Sé que no quieres quedarte aquí, pero tu herida puede abrirse en cualquier momento… deberías quedarte aquí hasta que te mejores, ¿te parece bien?

Se queda pensando unos segundos, mirando la puerta y su plato vacío alternativamente. No tengo ni idea de que pasa en su cabeza, como de costumbre. Es frustrante. No sé qué dirá.

—De acuerdo. Pero solo hasta que mi herida esté sanada. Entonces me iré

—¡Estupendo! Ven, te enseñaré la habitación de los invitados

Me quedo aquí, sentado sin poder reaccionar. Madge está de nuevo aquí. En mi vida. Antes quise desterrarla de mis pensamientos, de mi memoria, aunque ahora no sé qué pensar. Solo sé que hemos de ayudarla. Esta rota. Madge no era así. Además, tengo que agradecerle que esa noche de invierno me trajera aquellos calmantes del capitolio.

¿Porqué lo hizo? Tampoco lo sé. Madge es un misterio para mí. Es la chica de las fresas. Solo sé que a su padre le gustan. Ni siquiera sé si a ella le han gustado alguna vez.

Subo a mi habitación de nuevo a acabar los malditos documentos.

**N/A: ¿Qué os ha parecido el POV Gale? No sabia muy bien como hacerlo... solo sé que Gale es muy brusco y no anda con rodeos, pero tampoco sabía si su mente era muy simple o muy compleja. No estoy al 100% con el resultado, ya me contareis. **

** Gracias a P de nuevo y a Ooyeteri por sus reviews, además de los favoritos. ¡Nos vemos en "Noche"!**


	4. Noche

Son las dos de la mañana. Pero por fin he terminado los documentos del diablo. Estoy cansado. Los ojos se me cierran y solo quiero irme a dormir. Pero cuando estoy a punto de meterme en la cama escucho un ruido en el pasillo.

Sin pensarlo dos veces cojo el cuchillo de debajo mi cama y me dirijo a la puerta silenciosamente. No puede ser nadie de mi familia, nunca salen de sus habitaciones por la noche… ¿entonces?

Veo una silueta bajar las escaleras. Una silueta pequeña, flacucha y que se desplaza lentamente, como dormida. Es Madge. ¿Pero que hace bajando a las dos de la mañana?

Bajo las escaleras sin hacer ruido, aunque estas me ayudan. No son como las ruidosas escaleras de la veta. Estas están bien hechas y apenas hacen sonidos cuando se sube o se baja. Alguna ventaja tenía que tener venir aquí. Madge ha entrado en la cocina y está buscando… ¿pan?

Se carga los brazos con un montón de hogazas de pan y se dirige a la puerta. Las hogazas se le van cayendo por el camino pero no las recoge. Esta como dormida. Me acerco y me encaro con ella, y en efecto, tiene la mirada perdida en el infinito, o en este caso la puerta. Sigue intentando andar aunque la he cogido de los hombros. Si no fuera ella me estaría riendo. He escuchado que es difícil despertar a los sonámbulos, pero aun así lo intento.

—¿Madge? Despierta

—Mnfgg…

—¡Despierta!

Entonces abre los ojos un poco más y su mirada vuelve a la mía. Su mirada refleja miedo de nuevo. Deja caer todas las hogazas de pan en el suelo y mira a su alrededor.

—Donde estoy…

—Estas en mi casa Madge, soy Gale

—Oh… me tengo que ir

—No

—Me tengo que ir al bosque…

No parece del todo en sí, todavía tiene los ojos un poco cerrados y sus movimientos son lentos. Debería llevarla a la cama, pero me intriga lo que dice.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque la gente es mala

—¿Mala?

—La gente es mala, la gente tira bombas… la gente miente

Se me para el corazón. Tiene razón. Yo diseñé la bomba que mató a Prim. Yo mentí a Katniss. Yo soy malo. Pero ella no lo sabe. Entonces lo entiendo, se refiere al bombardeo del doce. Al parecer le afectó más de lo que creía. Ahora sí que tengo que llevarla a su cama. La conduzco a las escaleras, y al ver que sigue andando como si fuera por llano no tengo más remedio que levantarla. Se asusta, pero aun así está demasiado dormida para protestar. En vez de eso murmura.

—La gente es mala… la gente miente… la gente hace daño… me tengo que ir… ir a los bosques…

Suspiro y la dejo en su cama. La tapo como a una niña pequeña mientras sigue murmurando. Como no haga algo no se va a dormir. Intento murmurar yo también, a ver si la convenzo.

—La gente no es mala Madge, hay personas buenas, te has de quedar aquí, en casa

—Yo no tengo casa

—Te has de quedar aquí de todas formas

Mientras hablo va abriendo los ojos más y más. Parece que se va despejando, al contrario de lo que quiero. Por eso me callo, dejando que se acomode en la cama ella solita. Estoy por irme cuando dice mi nombre.

—¡Gale!

—¿Si?

—No te vayas… no me dejes sola, por favor… no me dejes aquí sola, te lo suplico, tengo miedo… no me dejes… ayúdame…

No entiendo nada, es desconcertante. ¿Que la ayude? Pero a medida que va hablando me doy cuenta de que habla como si estuviéramos en el bosque, después del bombardeo.

—No me dejes sola… te lo ruego… tengo miedo… hace frio, me arde la pierna… ¡ayúdame!

Se pone a llorar desconsoladamente. No sé qué hacer, ¿me quedo con ella? ¡Es Madge! En teoría me odia, pero está llorando. Bueno, me quedaré hasta que se duerma, y entonces me iré a mi cuarto a dormir de una maldita vez. ¡Menuda noche!

—Vale, cálmate Madge, ya me quedo contigo

—¿De veras?

—De veras. Venga, duérmete.

Sonríe a medias, con una de esas sonrisas dulces que pocas veces tuve la oportunidad de ver. Es bonita. Ella es bonita. Pero no, Madge no se toca, me repito. Entonces me estira el brazo y me hace medio tumbarme a su lado. Me deja de piedra. Se agarra las piernas, las mantiene contra su pecho y se duerme como un tronco.

Mientras salgo del cuarto intento ordenar las ideas. Definitivamente Madge no es la que era. Al menos está más inestable que la recordaba.

.

**N/A: **

**Hey,¿ cómo estáis? Aquí os traigo este pequeño capítulo. Como veis, Madge no es tan dura como aparentaba… me hizo mucha gracia escribir esto. Espero que os guste.**

** Gracias a Elise M. Wayland, Ooyeteri, , artemisa93 y P por sus kilométricas reviews, además de todos los favoritos.**

**¡Nos vemos en: Caza!**


	5. Caza

Despierto en una cama desconocida. ¿Dónde estoy? ¿He vuelto a mi cuarto en el distrito 12? No. Ahora recuerdo. Estoy en casa de Gale, en el distrito 2. Esto está mal. Muy mal. Pero tengo que curarme la maldita herida. Si, entonces me iré.

Entonces mi cabeza empieza a recordar. Recuerdos confusos, borrosos y en la oscuridad. Pan. La puerta. Gale. Escaleras. Gale conmigo en la cama. ¿¡OH NO, QUE HE HECHO!

Debe ser que vuelvo a ser sonámbula. ¿Pero porqué? Desde casi antes de los bombardeos que no me salía de la cama por la noche. Empiezo a ligar recuerdos. Salí de la cama, tenía ganas de irme, cogí lo primero que encontré en la cocina, hogazas de pan, y me dirigí a la puerta. Pero entonces Gale me detuvo y me llevó a mi cuarto. Pero yo no quería que se fuera, que me dejara otra vez. Ahora lo veo absurdo, pero ayer lo encontraba bastante razonable. Estúpidas creencias de sonámbula.

¿Y ahora qué hago? ¡Qué vergüenza! No podré mirarlo a los ojos… soy una tonta inútil. Ayer dejé que la vieja Madge me dominara por completo. Craso error. No debería volver a dejarme llevar. Esto no me llevará a ningún lado. Ahora tengo que bajar y decirle a Hazelle que me voy, que al diablo mi pierna. Sé que es cobarde, ¿pero qué otra solución tengo? Gale me hará daño tarde o temprano, como antes. Las personas no cambian.

Bajo las escaleras con lentitud y los veo a todos desayunando en la mesa. Todos excepto Gale. Menos mal, que miedo. Tienen tostadas. Tostadas. Las puedo oler desde aquí. Hacen muy buen olor. Quiero probarlas, mi instinto de comer a cualquier precio me domina y me hace sentarme en la mesa y agarrar una.

—¡Hola Madge! –Saluda Hazelle contenta.

—Buenos días

—¿Cómo has pasado la noche?

—Bien, -si yo te contara- muchas gracias por su hospitalidad, pero no quiero… bueno, abusar, así que…

—¿Sabes qué Madge? –se apresura en interrumpirme- He montado una tintorería en el pueblo, y bien… si quieres…

—Estaré encantada de trabajar en su tintorería, para pagar mi estancia –contesto sin pensar. Oh, mierda.

—Oh… de acuerdo, iba a decir otra cosa, pero la verdad es que tengo bastante trabajo y necesito un ayudante. Estas contratada.

—Muchísimas gracias –ya no puede enmendar mi error.

—De nada, mujer. Cuando acabemos de desayunar iremos para allá

—¿Pero y los niños?

—Ahora van a la escuela del distrito

Después de desayunar nos dirigimos a la tintorería, que está a unas manzanas de aquí. Hazelle, a petición mía, me cuenta más cosas sobre la guerra, y yo le contesto preguntas sobre mi pasado.

—¿Y cazaste durante todo el tiempo?

—Si

—¿Y cómo te curaste?

—Se fue curando solo, no le hice nada

—Pero eso es peligroso. Te enseñaré a curarte con hierbas del bosque

—¿De verdad?

—Claro que si

—Muchas gracias, me hará falta

—Pero dime, porque quieres irte al bosque en vez de intentar… ¿vivir aquí?

—Es un tema delicado, no quiero hablar de eso

—Está bien, pero hablaremos más adelante. Mira, ahí está

Es un edificio pequeño, pero acogedor. Parece una casa. Entramos y huele muy fuerte a disolvente y otras substancias. Hay un enorme lavadero en medio de la sala, que ocupa la mayoría del espacio. De las paredes cuelgan batas, camisas, pantalones, chaquetas, faldas y otras piezas de ropa.

—¿Madge? Será mejor que yo vaya limpiando los encargos mientras tú revisas la contabilidad… no se me da muy bien

—¡Si señora!

Suelta una pequeña risa y nos ponemos al trabajo. Volver a ver cuentas me recuerda al colegio, recuerdo que me gustaban las matemáticas, y que era buena en ellas. Me pongo al trabajo. Es bastante sencillo, aunque va para largo.

Al mediodía Hazelle se levanta del fregadero y dice.

—¡Ya está! Muchas gracias por ayudarme, Madge, la contabilidad se me da muy mal.

—De nada, las matemáticas me gustan

—Pues entonces genial. Venga, vámonos a comer a casa

Volvemos a casa andando. Volveremos a las tres de la tarde, pero de momento podemos comer tranquilas. Menos mal que los chicos comen fuera, porque sino comeríamos muy tarde, y tengo hambre. Aunque quizás solo es sugestión.

Entramos de nuevo en casa, y me encuentro a Gale sentado en la mesa de la cocina. Oh, no. Mierda. Tengo que irme de aquí, no puedo ni mirarlo después de lo de esta noche. Pero Hazelle tiene otros planes para él.

—¡Hola Gale! ¡Qué raro es verte por aquí a estas horas!

—Sí, es que me he tomado la tarde libre

—¿Y eso?

—Porque me gustaría… Me gustaría llevar a Madge a cazar esta tarde

—¿En serio? –Pregunto.

—Sí, porque sigo sin creerme que sepas cazar

—Pues entonces te lo demostraré

Comemos deprisa, porque tengo ganas de callarle la boca a Gale. ¿Quién cree que soy? Yo soy Madge, y he podido sobrevivir yo solita. Puedo cuidar de mi misma, y lo verá bien pronto.

—Bueno Madge, entonces iré yo sola a la tintorería, cuando terminéis pásate por allí

—Oh… ¡lo siento! Pasaré por allí cuando le haya callado la boca a Gale

—Eso ya lo veremos –contesta Gale

Salimos a la calle, hacia los bosques. Gale me va mirando de vez en cuando, pero cuando lo miro gira la cabeza. Voy a mirarlo todo el rato. Si no quería una situación incómoda no haber plegado antes del trabajo.

Llegamos al bosque, y Gale parece desaparecer. Me pasa el arco y se aleja un poco, observando el panorama. Decido observar yo también, cuando veo que en una rama hay un sinsajo que me está mirando. Si lo hubiera encontrado en otro momento le habría cantado algo, pero tengo que matarlo, por mucho que me duela.

Gale me mira con mirada inquisitiva, un poco sorprendido por mí elección y esperando a que me mueva. Levanto el arco y apunto con una flecha a la cabeza del sinsajo. Hace un pequeño grito antes de caer en el suelo. Muerto.

Me acerco a la presa cazada y observo donde ha ido a parar al flecha. A la cabeza, justo donde había apuntado. Me da bastante lástima, pero no puedo permitirme ser débil. Lo cojo y me lo ato en el cinturón, mirando a Gale.

—¿Porqué un sinsajo? –me dice.

—Es lo que tenía más cerca, y bien, ¿ahora me crees?

—Puede que haya sido suerte

—Suerte es la que tienes para que no te clave una flecha en tu enorme y terca cabeza…

—Pues demuéstrame que no he de dudar de tus habilidades

—Te tragarás tus palabras

Entre amenaza y amenaza va pasando la tarde. He conseguido cazar dos Sinsajos más, tres ardillas y una cierva que pasaba por allí desprevenida. Me ha sabido mal matarla, de hecho ahora me siento mal. No he matado para sobrevivir, solo he matado por divertirme. Para demostrar que soy… ¿que soy qué? No soy nada. No soy nadie para matar a animales por diversión. Dejo caer el arco a un lado, mientras digo.

—Esto no está bien

—¿Cómo?

—Estamos matando

—Ya, ¿y?

—Yo no mato, Gale

—¿Cómo que no? ¡Si sabes cazar!

—¡Pero no mato por divertirme! Yo mato para comer, ¡nada más! Mírate, tú antes hacías lo mismo. Y ahora…

—¿Me estas llamando… asesino?

—Si

—Son solo animales. Es solo un juego

—Las personas también son animales. ¿Sabes que a algunas personas les divertían los juegos del hambre?

Dicho esto me quito los Sinsajos, las ardillas que llevo encima y los tiro al suelo junto al arco. El carcaj de flechas corre el mismo destino. Gale me mira sorprendido, bueno, más vale sorprendido que furioso. Me doy la vuelta y me dirijo otra vez al camino, me alejo de él. Pero que hago, ¿vuelvo a su casa? No, lo mejor será ir a la tintorería a ver a Hazelle.

Cuando llego está lavando un pantalón mientras canturrea. Admiro esta mujer. Ha sacado a delante su familia desde que su marido murió. No se ha rendido. Es valiente. Además no está amargada como Gale, o como yo. He de admitir que me siento bastante corroída por dentro. Por lo que he hecho.

Me siento a su lado, junto al fregadero, y recojo unos calcetines. Los empiezo a remojar para lavarlos, sin decir palabra. Ella ya me ha visto, pero yo no quiero hablar. No quiero volver a la casa. No quiero encontrármelo. No sé si es por miedo, vergüenza o asco, sinceramente.

—¿Madge?

—¿Si?

—¿Ya habéis acabado de cazar?

—Si

—¿Te cree?

—Si, en teoría me cree

—¿Y cuál es el problema?

—Que me odia. Pero yo también lo odio. Es un asesino.

**N/A**

**Lo siento, este capítulo es largo y pesado, pero sirve para comprender la situación y dar a conocer la "extraña" mentalidad de Madge. En fin, espero que os haya gustado. **

** Gracias a Annie de Odair y artemisa93 por sus reviews. **

**¡Nos vemos en: Escapada!**


	6. Escapada

—Un… ¿un asesino? -Me pregunta Hazelle aterrorizada.

—Si, pero no de humanos

—¿Y entonces?

—Cazar… bueno, cazar sin necesidad es también matar.

—Oh, bien… verás, Gale ha cambiado mucho desde que llegamos aquí, con su nuevo trabajo y en fin, todo lo demás. Cazar parece ser lo único que le hace… ser él. No quiere perderse, como todos.

—Ya, lo entiendo. Pero eso tampoco justifica que mate por divertirse. Nadie debería matar por diversión, sea lo que sea.

—Bueno, Gale siempre regala la caza a las familias del distrito, aunque quizás tienes razón…

—Espera, ¿que él…?

—Nosotros ya no necesitamos esa comida

Todo empieza a encajar. No, Gale no es tan cruel, después de todo. Pero… ¿por qué diablos debería no perderse? No está más diferente que en el distrito. Sigue siendo taciturno, seco y terco. Ahora hasta parece un poco más animado. Esto no tiene sentido alguno.

Sigo trabajando con Hazelle en silencio, meditando hasta que se hace de noche. Entonces ella dice que se ha acabado por hoy y nos dirigimos a la casa de nuevo. Gale no está. Nuestros arcos y carcajes están encima de la encimera de la cocina, como si no se hubieran movido de allí.

Después de la cena me voy a mi cuarto e intento dormirme. Solo deseo que no tenga pesadillas, que no me levante sonámbula y no encontrarme a Gale. Quizás me he pasado. ¿Quién soy yo para juzgar? Nadie. Antes tampoco me había importado demasiado que él y Katniss cazaran al margen del bosque, pero ahora todo es distinto. Yo soy distinta.

Contemplo la habitación con desesperanza. Es de un color amarillo, pálido y alegre. No tiene apenas muebles, pero no se ve vacía. El ventanal me muestra la tierna noche primaveral, que se manifiesta por encima de los bosques y las montañas. Siento una terrible necesidad del bosque. En el bosque nadie puede hacer más daño del que traspasa la piel.

Este bosque es distinto que el del doce. Los árboles no permiten trepar, son demasiado delgados. El follaje es más vivo, de un verde más claro, y aquí nacen flores distintas que las de mi hogar. Aquí no crecen las fresas, aunque no me importa.

Me tumbo de nuevo en la cama y contemplo el cielo mientras intento acomodarme en la cama. Es demasiado blanda, no estoy acostumbrada. Caigo en la inconsciencia sin darme cuenta.

Han pasado unos cuantos días, y apenas he visto a Gale, para mi alivio.

Las cosas no han cambiado mucho desde que llegué a aquí. Todos los días voy a la tintorería con Hazelle y por las tardes me quedo cuidando a los niños, especialmente a Posy. Se está encariñando conmigo, y no sé si eso es bueno. Creo que no. Solo conseguiré que se desilusione más cuando me marche.

Pero su compañía es mejor que quedarse pensando en cómo arreglar las cosas con Gale. Tampoco sé si debería perdonarlo. O si él me querría perdonar. Creo que lo segundo será más difícil.

Sigo siendo sonámbula. Yo apenas lo recuerdo, son los demás quienes me cuentan quien me ha ido a buscar esa noche. La mayoría de veces se despierta Hazelle, aunque los hermanos de Gale también han tenido que devolverme a la cama. Incluso la pequeña Posy me ha agarrado antes de que saliera a la calle.

Estoy haciendo cuentas de la tintorería cuando alguien pica a la puerta. Es usual que la gente llame para dejar prendas o recogerlas, pero no suelen venir a estas horas de la tarde, cuando vamos a cerrar en breve. Hazelle va a abrir, y cuando escucho su voz me quedo paralizada.

—¡Hola Gale! ¡Hacía tiempo que no coincidíamos, eh!

—Hola mamá, ¿está Madge?

No, no estoy preparada para hablar con él. No quiero enfrentarme a él y tener que pedir disculpas. Me da miedo, vergüenza y… supongo que el orgullo no me lo permite. Decido huir, una opción que suele ser viable.

Mientras Hazelle y Gale entran salgo furtivamente por la ventana. Está un poco alejada del suelo y me hago daño en la pierna. Hasta siendo que me está cayendo un poco de sangre. Mierda. Otros días más para curarme. Pero no importa, he aprendido a vivir el presente. Empiezo a andar por el distrito, confundiéndome con la gente que pasa por allí a comprar. Es una zona bastante comercial, lo que me facilita camuflarme.

Sigo paseando un rato más hasta que decido irme al bosque. Quizás sea el momento, la señal que he de seguir. Volver a mi refugio, a la tranquilidad y la seguridad del bosque. Donde sé que nadie podrá hacerme un daño que me traspase los huesos y me perfore el alma. Si tengo que morir prefiero hacerlo con el corazón entero.

Ando y ando por el bosque hasta saber que nadie podrá encontrarme. Qué es humanamente imposible encontrarme. Que no he dejado ningún rastro, huella u olor. Pero me arrepiento de no haber cogido el carcaj y las flechas. Ahora será todo más complicado. Sin embargo llevo días comiendo bien, por lo que no me afecta.

Ahora no estoy muerta de hambre.

.

**N/A**

**¿Como estais? Aquí el capítulo escapando. Siguiendo la recomendación de Ooyeteri he añadido más descripciones, aunque me ha costado añadirlas. Intentaré agregarlas a la historia. **

** Bueno, muchos todabía teneis dudas del comportamiento de Madge. No es que la haya pintado así de dura, es que tiene miedo, y toma las decisiones solo para su propia supervivencia. Además sufre un poco de miedo a las personas (he intentado reflejarlo en su miedo a lo que piensen los demás o al contacto físico) y tiene un fuerte trauma... ¿Pero quien no en su situación?**

** Gracias a Ooyeteri, thebookworm-123, , artemisa93 y gabytahijar por sus reviews, y a todos los que seguís leyendo. **

** Nos vemos en "Debilidad"**


	7. Debilidad

Sigo buscando a Madge por el bosque. Sé que está aquí. Ha dejado un pequeño rastro de sangre, seguramente viene de su pierna.

Sé que no le han hecho daño. Que ha huido de mí. Qué me odia, que le doy asco, incluso miedo. Pero me cuesta creer que solo por cazar se ponga así. Realmente quedó muy dañada.

Pero al fin y al cabo ¿de qué me sorprendo? Normal que me odie, la dejé tirada en el bosque. Ni siquiera me digné a buscarla. Solo quería salvar a mi familia y a la de Katniss. A Prim y a su madre. Los demás se nos unieron. Soy egoísta, si. He aprendido la lección, pero aun así no puedo cambiar lo que soy. No puedo enmendar mis errores, pero si puedo disculparme por ellos.

Atisbo a Madge en la lejanía, apoyada en una especie de tronco. Parece mirar la copa del árbol en el que se está apoyando, pensativa. Mi mirada se dirige al suelo, y veo que de su pierna mana un pequeño riachuelo de sangre. ¿No se da cuenta? No, esta absorta mirando al cielo.

Debería decirle algo, pero sé que cuando se dé cuenta de que estoy aquí va a salir corriendo, perdiendo más sangre todavía. Mientras ideo un plan la analizo, como a una presa.

Lleva el pelo en una cola desenfadada de donde le salen muchas mechas cortas. No se ha querido arreglar el pelo desde que llegó, y con este corte parece que tenga el cabello más oscuro que antes. Unas pequeñas ojeras están permanentemente instaladas debajo de sus ojos claros, que miran ausentes al cielo. Tienen pestañas igual de rubias que su cabello.

Tiene la boca entreabierta y me hace pensar en una niña pequeña. Viéndola así nadie se imaginaría lo que me dijo. Tampoco nadie sospecharía que encima tengo yo que disculparme.

Finalmente tuerce la mirada y me ve. Su reacción no es muy buena.

—¡¿Qué haces aquí?

—Yo vengo a…

—¡No quiero que vengas! ¡Ya sé que me equivoqué! ¿Vale? Que no eres un asesino, y que no matas por solo diversión. Sé que tienes razón y que no debo enfadarme contigo por ello, pero no puedo evitarlo. No puedo. Así que no me persigas, por lo que más quieras. Déjame.

De acuerdo, después de esto ya no sé porque me preocupo. Porque me siento mal al ver que sufre. No entiendo porque me duele verla sangrar sin que se dé cuenta. Prefiero ser directo.

—Madge, tu herida está sangrando

—Lo sé

—¿Y bien?

—Vete

—Te desangrarás, ¿es eso lo quieres?

—Ahora mismo es lo que menos me preocupa. Adiós Gale.

—¡Madge espera! Venga ya, no vas a durar ni un kilometro así, además, ¿que tiene el bosque de especial?

—Que no hay personas

—¿Qué?

Sus ojos se humedecen un poco y aparta la vista. Sus mejillas se enrojecen levemente y niega con la cabeza. Esta nerviosa. Las lágrimas luchan por salir de sus contraídas mejillas mientras ella se frota los ojos con el reverso de la mano. Pero algo más me preocupa.

Su herida ha estado demasiado tiempo expuesta al bosque y todo lo que conlleva, y se puede infectar. Además está perdiendo mucha sangre, y a pesar de estar roja su cuerpo empieza a palidecer. Poco a poco sus piernas fallan y se sostiene en un árbol, supongo que intentando conservar la dignidad. Pero se va a desplomar.

—Madge, déjame llevarte al distrito

—No

—No seas tozuda, así no durarás nada

—Tú no sabes nada…

—Bueno, pero sé lo que significa la deshidratación, inanición, las infecciones, la gangrena…

—Gan… ¿gangrena? –parece asustada, pero necesito asustarla todavía más.

—Sí, GAN-GRE-NA. Yo no sé mucho, pero creo que si tu pierna está expuesta al bosque unas horas más correrá la misma suerte que la pierna de Peeta Mellark.

—Estas intentando asustarme. No cuela, Gale. –Su voz es temblorosa y se cubre su pierna con la mano inconscientemente.

—Mi inocente Madge, ¿crees que mentiría en una cosa así? Yo solo te informo que un par de vendas y unos antibióticos no te irían mal. Pareces tener fiebre.

—Perdone doctor Hawthorne, discúlpeme por ser tan mala paciente.

—Me estoy hartando Madge. Vendrás, por las buenas o por las malas…

—Déjame aquí Gale, ¿que más te da? Ya lo hiciste una vez… solo… solo… vete y… yo ya… ya…

La agarro justo antes que caiga al suelo. Tiene la frente muy caliente, pero las manos congeladas. No entiendo nada, pero aun así la cojo en brazos de nuevo y me dirijo al distrito. Esto se esta convirtiendo en una costumbre, pero no sé si es buena o mala… solo diferente. Me recuerda un poco a Posy, aunque ni de lejos ella es tan testaruda como Madge. Intento pensar en la antigua Madge y compararla con la de ahora.

A Madge le gustaban las fresas, aunque no estoy seguro. Antes del bombardeo era callada, modesta y tímida. Me había picado con ella en muchas ocasiones, únicamente por mi odio al capitolio, que me recordaba que ella podía vestir bien y estar bien alimentada por él.

Entonces aquel dia vuelve a mi mente. El dia en que me azotaron por intentar vender la caza. Ella también estaba allí, mirándome con los ojos muy abiertos, tapándose la boca con las manos y sollozando con mucha fuerza. Antes de desmayarme vi como se iba corriendo. Y luego, unos días después alguien me dijo que Madge me había dado los calmantes de su madre. Todavía no sé por qué lo hizo, supongo que le di lástima.

Nunca se lo he agradecido. No me fiaba de ella, y creí que me pediría algo a cambio. Algo que no tenía. Tendré que preguntárselo cuando despierte. Me doy más prisa.

Al fin llego con mi madre que nos mira como si acabáramos de bajar del cielo. Me agarra y me lleva a dentro de la casa, mientras grita que va a buscar un médico.

La dejo en la cama y le levanto un poco la pierna, examinando la herida. Está un poco infectada, eso le debe haber provocado la fiebre. Espero que se ponga bien.

**.**

**N/A**

** ¡Buenas! Aquí os presento debilidad... Sigo agregando descripciones, espero que os guste. **

** Gracias a artemisa93, P y Ooyeteri por sus reviews. ¡Nos vemos en "Enfermedad"!**


	8. Enfermedad

**Sugerencia musical: Eclipse (score) - The kiss**

Madge lleva unas cuantas semanas en cama. Ha enfermado, pero dicen que se pondrá bien con reposo.

Dicen que se debe al sobreesfuerzo que ha estado realizando durante estos meses. Al parecer su cuerpo no estaba acostumbrado a ingerir tan poco alimento y hacer tanto ejercicio. Tampoco ha estado durmiendo demasiado. La pequeña infección que sufrió en la pierna solo empezó lo que era inminente. Su cuerpo habría estallado tarde o temprano.

La voy a ver cuando puedo, es decir por las noches antes de que se duerma o algún mediodía. No dispongo de mucho tiempo, pero al parecer se alegra de verme. Otra cosa a añadir a la lista de cosas que no entiendo de Madge.

—Hola Madge

—Hola Gale… ¿qué has hecho hoy?

—Nada, entrevistas y más entrevistas ¿Y tú cómo estás?

—Me encuentro bien… ¡no sé porque no me dejan salir ya! Mi pierna está curada… a este paso voy a olvidar como andar.

Miente descaradamente. Tiene unas marcadas ojeras debajo de los ojos y está más pálida que nunca, además de que tiene la frente sudada y que de vez en cuando hace muecas de dolor. Parece que le cuesta trabajo estar despierta, de hecho se pasa la mayor parte del dia durmiendo o medio dormida.

—¿A caso has probado a levantarte? –La reto, sé que no puede hacerlo.

—No me tientes… porque tu madre no me deja

—Es que no debes, y ahora duérmete

—No quiero... llevo todo el dia durmiendo

—Es tarde, duérmete ya

Me saca la lengua pero cierra los ojos. A los pocos segundos ya duerme. Me acerco a ella y la ato a la cama.

Hemos de hacerlo para que no salga sonámbula. La primera noche casi se parte el cuello intentando bajar de la cama, aunque no sé lo que es peor.

Por que cuando no puede salir de la cama se despierta y llora. Al parecer se siente impotente por no poder hacer nada, aunque por la mañana no lo recuerde. Es su momento melancólico, supongo. Mi madre suele ir a consolarla.

Me tumbo en mi cama e intento dormirme, sin mucho éxito. Esta situación me desconcierta. Esta sensación de… desasosiego, cuando no puedo protegerla. Es terriblemente frustrante. Pero Madge no me gusta. No, ni hablar. Madge es demasiado buena para mí, ni me lo planteo, demasiado buena para un asesino como yo.

Estoy en el bosque del distrito 12 y me encuentro a Katniss a la lejanía. Intento correr a por ella, y le grito su sobrenombre

—¡Catnip!¡Catnip!

No me contesta. Está de espaldas a mí con el carcaj en la espalda, apuntando al infinito. Cuando por fin la alcanzo veo que no es Katniss. Es Madge.

Madge me mira con odio, con el mismo odio de los ojos de Katniss. Entonces todo se prende en llamas. Los árboles, arbustos, animales, incluso el cielo parecen estarse consumiendo por el fuego.

Despierto justo cuando Madge me dispara una flecha en la cabeza. Curiosamente me despiertan sus sollozos.

Solo ha sido un sueño. Un desagradable, terrorífico y desconcertante sueño. ¿Qué significa? Madge no es Katniss, no se parecen en nada. Katniss era fuerte, independiente, sarcástica y en fin, la chica que sigo amando y que se fue con el panadero. Madge es… Madge es Madge, no hay más. Creo.

Despierto la mañana siguiente con el estomago revuelto por mi pesadilla. No puedo evitar comparar a Katniss con Madge. Pensar que haría Katniss en la situación de Madge y viceversa. Sé que ellas son diferentes, pero no puedo parar de pensar en Catnip.

Katniss me odia. Con toda su alma. Le quité su Prim, su todo. No me perdonará mientras siga con vida. Solo espero que Peeta la cuide como se merece después de haber pasado por todo aquello.

Entro en el edificio donde trabajo, el ayuntamiento del distrito 2, cerca del antiguo hueso. No me gusta nada ese lugar. Lo odio, porque yo también lo destruí. Mi sed de venganza arrasó con todo. Soy despreciable.

Las secretarias se me empiezan a acercar como perras en celo. No soy vanidoso, pero tras muchas insinuaciones he llegado a esa conclusión. Es un poco desagradable trabajar con gente así, pero tampoco puedo hacerle nada. Tengo que sacar a mi familia adelante, igual que a Panem.

**N/A**

**Es muy corto, lo siento, pero es un capítulo conector, como los suelo llamar. Que no tienen nada interesante, pero cuentan algo necesario, como lo es el paso del tiempo y bueno, espero que os haya gustado.**

** Thebookworm-123 Me dio una fantástica idea, hacer un "Soundtrack" para el fic. Os dejo las canciones que me gustan más para relatar cada capítulo, aviso que no tienen letra, y son escogidas por el contenido, no por el autor. **

**Correr: District Tribute ( Catching fire Unofficial Score) – Overture****Irme: Yann Tiersen – Déjà Loin****Impresiones: District Tribute (Catching fire Unofficial Score) – District 11 execution'****Noche: District Tribute (Catching fire Unofficial Score) – Healing Gale****Caza: Howard Shore – Jacob's theme****Escapada: District Tribute (Catching fire Unofficial Score) – Finnick Odair****Debilidad: Yann Tiersen – L'Homme aux Bras Ballants**

** Si no encontrais alguna canción, decídmelo y os pasaré el link. Gracias a ****Thebookworm-123 y a Artemisa93 por sus reviews, ¡nos vemos en: Borroso!**


	9. Borroso

**Canción recomendada por la autora: Yann Tiersen - La noyee**

Al fin, tras casi dos meses de tortura y reposo estoy recuperada.

Me siento un poco mal con mi cuerpo, casi confusa. Puedo andar pero me cuesta, tengo que usar unas incómodas muletas. Pero mejor eso que nada. Mejor andar mal que estar postrada en una cama, sin poder moverme ni siguiera para orinar.

Pero al fin estoy bien. Puedo volver a ayudar a Hazelle con la tintorería, jugar con Posy y en fin, seguir con mi desdichada vida. Y solo cuento con dieciocho años escasos.

Mi opinión de Gale ha cambiado un poco. Me ha dejado estar en su casa. Él me trajo hasta aquí. Me habló cuando no podía ni moverme. Pero no somos amigos. No sé que somos. Gale no es muy locuaz, que digamos.

Es frío, sarcástico pero poco hablador. Sin embargo tiene un buen fondo, y sé que se arrepiente por su pasado. No estoy muy segura de que hizo durante la guerra, pero por los rumores que he oído no hizo nada especialmente bueno, aunque… quizás era necesario. No he preguntado.

Pero Gale me da cierta seguridad. Una seguridad estúpida, imaginaria y completamente sugestionada. Sé que la gente no cambia, y si me dejó aquel dia en el bosque sería por algo. Quizás considera que eso fue un error a enmendar. Pero no estoy segura de ello. Solo sé… que no sé nada de él. Que él tampoco quiere que sepa nada.

No quiero ser dependiente de él. He desarrollado una necesidad estúpida que debería eliminar de mi cabeza. No, ya no soy una quinceañera enamorada del chico malo e inalcanzable. He de pensar en mi supervivencia, nada más. No quiero sentir mariposas cuando me habla o se fija en mí, es errático.

Sin embargo mi vida está vacía. No puedo ser feliz, el pasado me pesa demasiado. Mis padres muertos por mi culpa, la gente desconocida, Gale, todo es demasiado. Pero como me ocurrió los primeros días en los bosques, no quiero morir. Soy demasiado cobarde para ello. Y también me odio por eso.

Hazelle y los hermanos de Gale son los únicos que aportan algo de color a mi vida. Posy es una niña dulce, alegre e hiperactiva. No recuerdo haber jugado a tantas cosas en mi vida como las he jugado en este mes. Cuando pude levantarme de la cama lo primero que hizo fue jugar a las peluqueras con mi trasquilada melena. No me la dejó tan mal, pero tuve que cortarme algunas partes, como por ejemplo ese lametón de vaca que me había dejado en toda la frente. Yo quiero algo cómodo.

A medida que me recupero me voy preocupando por mi promesa. Dije que me iría a los bosques, aunque todo el mundo lo haya olvidado. De momento no duraría demasiado, pero llegará el momento.

Voy andando por el pasillo, son las 12 de la noche. Todo el mundo duerme, pero yo no puedo, simplemente me es imposible. Entro en la habitación de Gale.

Es una especie de despacho, con solo un elemento que me indique que alguien vive allí. La cama. Lo demás es una simple oficina. Tiene la ventana abierta que da a la noche estrellada que se ve afuera. Es preciosa.

Me siento en su colchón, mirando el escritorio, analizando todo lo que tiene por allí. No me encuentro muy bien, mentalmente hablando. Estoy deprimida y un poco perdida sobre mi destino. Entonces veo algo que brilla al fondo de la sala. Una especie de botella de licor. Me acerco a ella sin dudar y le pego un trago.

Es fuerte, muy fuerte. Pero me acuerdo de Haymitch y su "remedio" para olvidar. Quizás me vaya bien, o quizás me mate. En momentos así me importa poco.

Bebo, bebo y todo empieza a volverse borroso por las esquinas. El hipo lucha por salir de mi garganta, a la par que el vómito. Pero quitando eso, me encuentro bien. Me tumbo en la cama de Gale sin saber bien que hago. Pero me encuentro bastante bien todavía.

La cabeza me da vueltas, pero tengo ganas de reír. Si, de reír y cantar. Estoy mareada, pero tengo ganas de cantar. Esto no puede estar bien se mire por donde se mire. ¿Pero qué más da?

A través de mis taponados oídos escucho que alguien entra por la puerta. Me ladeo un poco y sonrío al ver quién es.

—¡Hola Gale!

—¿MADGE? ¿Qué diablos haces aquí?

—He he… pues no sé, ¿y tú?

—¿Has estado bebiendo?

—Nah… un poco, ¡hip!, solo un poqui… ¡hip! ¡Ha, ha, ha!

Se ríe un poco, pero no sé si es por mi o conmigo. Bah, qué más da. Me intento incorporar un poco pero no puedo, así que me acomodo un poco más.

—Será mejor que te vayas a dormir, Madge…

—Porque… ¿Porqué no me quieres?

—¿Qué?

—No, claro que no, tu quieres a Katniss… ¿Sabes qué? A mí me gustabas Gale, cuando era más pequeña… Ahora ya no te odio… no sé si me gustas, de verdad que no lo sé… ¿yo te gusto, Gale?

—Madge, a dormir

—No, contéstame… si no dices nada es que no. Bueno, lo entiendo… Katniss es perfecta para ti, es guapa, lista y valiente. No como yo, que no sé ni estar dos días en el bosque sin que me salga gangrena. Por favor, ¿Quién querría? No lo sé…

Se queda consternado unos momentos, pero yo no estoy dispuesta a callar.

—Y bueno Gale, siempre he querido… ¡hip! Preguntarte… porque… ¿no te fuiste con Katniss? Ya sabes… al distrito 12… porque estás aquí, en la otra punta del país sin nadie más que tu familia y… yo, bueno, ¿a mí me cuentas?

—Basta Madge

—¿Porqué? ¡Hip!

—Es hora de acostarse

Me agarra de los hombros y me conduce a mi habitación a rastras. Cuando llegamos, me deja allí y me cierra. Escucho el sonido de una cerradura cerrándose.

Ahora estoy mucho más mareada, no reconozco el cuarto. Me tumbo en lo que parece ser una cama y me sumo en el sueño más vacío que he experimentado nunca.

Me despierto. Y de lo primero que me doy cuenta es que me duele la cabeza a horrores. Todo se magnifica, y eso que no hay ningún ruido concreto. Me encuentro fatal. Tengo ganas de vomitar, solo quiero descansar de nuevo. Tengo la boca tan pastosa que casi ni la puedo sentir. Las sienes me duelen muchísimo, parece que alguien me esté martilleando. Hasta la leve luz que se cuela por la ventana me molesta.

No recuerdo nada, no sé porqué me encuentro tan mal. Deduzco que debe ser resaca, pero no sé cuando bebí. Me cuesta pensar, recordar cualquier dato insignificante. Pero entonces me giro y veo una nota junto a un vaso.

_Si te despiertas, tómate esta infusión._

_Gale._

**N/A:**

**¡Buenas! Aquí tenemos Borroso... algunos me habeis preguntado como es que Madge ahora confia en Gale... bueno, es complicado. Espero que haya quedado un poco más claro en este capítulo. **

** Por otra parte, he colgado un dibujo de Madge en DevianArt, ya que como no la han puesto en la peli quería que pudierais ver como me la imagino cuando la describo. Esta la Madge antes y después del bombardeo. Ya me direis si os ha gustado. **

**Esta aquí: .com/?order=5&q=madge%20undersee#/d4xvb4w**

** Gracias a Ooyeteri, P y thebookworm-123 por sus reviews, ¡nos vemos en: Celestina!**


	10. Celestina

**Recomendacion musical de la autora: Carter Burwell - The Kingdom Where Nobody Dies**

Dudo que alguien se haya podido sentir nunca tan avergonzada como yo me siento ahora. La cabeza me duele más al empezar a recordar las burradas que le dije. Todos esos recuerdos son borrosos, pero puedo recordar claramente que dije.

—_¿Sabes qué? A mí me gustabas Gale, cuando era más pequeña… Ahora ya no te odio… no sé si me gustas, de verdad que no lo sé… ¿yo te gusto, Gale?_

Soy una fracasada. Ya es oficial. No puedo ni beber sin liarme todavía más, o liarlo todavía más a él. Tengo ganas de gritar, de viajar al pasado y pegarle un puñetazo a la Madge que se ocurrió beber. Aunque si pudiera viajar al pasado, me remontaría más atrás.

Cojo la taza y miro su contenido, con tristeza. Es un líquido anaranjado que no reconozco, pero sin embargo me lo bebo de un solo trago. No tiene mal sabor, pero mi boca pastosa no lo agradece. Da igual. Merezco un poco de castigo, estoy loca.

Bajo las escaleras con sumo cuidado. Tengo miedo de tropezar, caer y partirme el cuello. Pero cuando me doy cuenta que ese no sería tan mal final ya he bajado. Lástima, quizás cuando suba.

Me voy a la cocina y rápidamente bajo las cortinas. Demasiada luz para el desecho de la ebriedad que soy ahora. Me siento en una silla porque absolutamente todo me da vueltas. Hasta mi respiración me atormenta. Mis palpitaciones se me atornillan en el cerebro a ritmo acompasado.

Entonces, cuando estoy a punto de darme la vuelta e irme a tirarme en cualquier esquina escucho pasos. Unos pasos fuertes, que suenan como sacos de harina lanzados a un parquet cualquiera. Pero son pasos de una niña, y solo hay una niña en esta casa. Posy.

Posy entra en la cocina y sonríe al verme. Realmente ha crecido mucho en estos meses, porque ni de lejos es como la niña medio muerta de hambre que conocí en el distrito 12. Ahora ha crecido, es una niña muy alegre y bonita. Pese a la guerra conserva su frescura y su positividad. Me gustaría ser como ella ahora.

Su largo pelo cae por su pijama de corazones mientras avanza por el salón. Es una copia de Hazelle. Un poco bajita, morena con el pelo ondulado y los ojos grises, como cualquiera de la veta. Tiene la piel olivácea como Gale, pero unos tonos más de blanco. Realmente nadie podría dudar de su procedencia.

Se acerca a la pica y se sirve un vaso de agua. El simple ruido que produce el impacto del agua en el cristal ya me hace marear. Posy me mira y dice.

—¡Buenos días Madge!

—Buenos días Posy…

—¿Te encuentras mal? Te veo mareada…

—No te preocupes, me encuentro genial –miento con poca convicción.

—¿Segura?

—Segura

—¿Y que vas a hacer hoy?

—Pues ir a trabajar, como siempre

—Hoy es domingo, Madge ¡Gale comerá con nosotros! ¿No te alegras…? –me pregunta con una sonrisa traviesa. Me imagino que quiere decir, pero me hago la loca.

—¿Yo? ¿Por qué?

—Madge… ¿a ti te gusta mi hermano? –dice entre risas nerviosas.

Me quedo un poco helada. No sé qué contestar. Si no lo sé sobria, menos lo voy a saber con resaca. Pero prefiero seguir haciéndome la tonta, haber si cree que no me lo tomo en serio.

—Rory y Vick son muy monos, pero soy demasiado mayor para…

—¡Hablo de Gale!

—¿Gale? No, claro que no Posy… ¡es absurdo! Él… él…

—¿Él qué?

—Él ya tiene novia –es lo primero que me viene a la cabeza.

—¡¿Ah sí? ¡¿Quién?

—No grites por favor… no recuerdo el nombre, pero es una chica de su trabajo. Pero calla, que es un secreto…

—¿Secreto el qué?

—La… la chica de su trabajo, no sabe que a él le gusta. Estoy intentado… juntarlos, sí, eso es…

—¿De verdad?

—Completamente cierto

Entonces se pone a hablar de planes y tramas, emocionada. No sé porqué le he dicho eso, solo sé que me he metido en un buen lio. ¿Cómo diablos voy a fingir ser una celestina cuando siquiera puedo arreglar mis propios problemas? Esto no puede acabar bien.

—Oye, ¿y porqué no invitamos a la chica de Gale a comer? ¡Seguro que le mamá dice que sí!

—No creo que sea buena idea… de hecho, creo que ella no podrá. Es tímida, muy tímida, y le da miedo lo que pueda pensar de ella. Además ha cometido muchos errores, y es insegura. Todavía no tiene muy claro lo que siente por él…

—¿De qué la conoces?

—Ella… -no se me da bien improvisar- Digamos que somos buenas amigas

—¿Y donde os conocisteis?

—Ya está bien Posy, deja de hacer preguntas. Y ni una palabra a nadie, ¿me entiendes?

—Sí, ¿pero dejaras que ayude a tu amiga?

—Solo si te portas bien

—¡Genial!

Se va corriendo a su cuarto, y creo que ya es hora de que vuelva yo al mío. No entiendo de donde ha sacado la idea de Gale y yo juntos, no creo que lo haga por un motivo concreto. Solo porque ya nos conocíamos y rondamos por las mismas edades. Pero no es suficiente. Somos demasiado diferentes.

Subo las escaleras con cuidado y entro otra vez en mi cuarto, dispuesta a dormir hasta poder enmendar todo lo que he dicho.

**N/A**

**¿Como estais? Aquí os traigo celestina. Para quien no lo sepa, una celestina es alguien que junta una persona con la otra. **

** En el capitulo anterior os dejé un link que no podiais abrir, os paso en link así, eliminad los espacios para verlo. Si no os sale, colgaré el link en mi perfil de FF.**

** ht tp :/ bro w se. devia nta rt .com /?qh =&s ect ion= &q=m a dge+ u nd ers ee#/ d4 xv b 4w**

** Gracias a Hello (thank you very much for taking the time to translate the fic) artemisa93 y Ooyeteri.**

** ¡Nos vemos en: Acércate pequeña perdida!**


	11. Acércate pequeña perdida

**Recomendación musical de la autora: Maroon 5 - Come away to the water **

Miro mi despacho con aburrimiento, como casi todos los días. Pero hoy no es un dia cualquiera.

Pese a ser domingo he de estar aquí hasta el mediodía. Quisiera alargarlo más, pero no me gusta estar encerrado todo el tiempo. Pero hoy no es un dia diferente por ser domingo.

Madge ayer se emborrachó. Con mi licor. Una pequeña sonrisa intenta asomarse por mis labios, con bastante éxito. Madge bebiendo. En estos meses han pasado las cosas más absurdas que nunca creí que viviría. Y eso que he estado en la guerra.

Pero mi sonrisa desaparece al pensar en lo que dijo.

—_¿Sabes qué? A mí me gustabas Gale, cuando era más pequeña… Ahora ya no te odio… no sé si me gustas, de verdad que no lo sé… ¿yo te gusto, Gale?_

Se me encoje el corazón cuando recuerdo sus palabras. Pero tampoco debo hacerle caso, estaba borracha ¿No?

Observo por la ventana, que da al monumento conmemoratorio de los niños muertos en los juegos. No me he molestado nunca a mirar sus nombres, ni siquiera a llevar algo. Aunque probablemente yo maté a más niños de los que están esculpidos en piedra.

Me agarro la cabeza con las manos y la apoyo en el escritorio de madera pulida. Estoy confuso. Madge… ¿por qué ha tenido que venir? Mi vida era mucho más tranquila antes de que apareciera en mi casa. Solo estábamos mi familia y yo. Solo mamá, Rory, Vick y Posy. Y ahora va, y aparece Madge, sin avisar y trastornando mi pequeña burbuja.

Pero Madge no me gusta. Es bonita, pero no me gusta. Hay algo de ella que me atrae, pero aun así ella no es para mí.

¿Realmente he estado alguna vez enamorado de otra chica que no sea Katniss? Probablemente no. Pero entonces una chica se cuela en mis pensamientos.

Era bajita, pero atlética. Tenía el pelo oscuro y corto, que le hacía pequeños pinchos. Tenía unos ojos marrones y grandes con apariencia felina, bastante intimidantes. No sé nada de ella desde que me marché del trece. Creo que ha vuelto a su distrito.

Johanna Mason. No tuve nada oficial con ella, nuestra relación era bastante… extraña. Estoy tentado de llamarla pero… ¿Qué le voy a decir? Hola soy Gale, estoy confuso, ¿quieres que nos enrollemos? ¡Anda ya! Lo mejor será irme de aquí y acabar con esto cuanto antes.

Salgo del edificio observando el panorama. El distrito 2 es tan diferente al doce. Aquí, pese haber sufrido la guerra, la gente no vivía tan mal. No se sentían esclavos. Aquí los juegos eran una prueba a superar para conseguir el dinero y la fama. Nada más. Terrible.

Me voy acercando a casa. Es una de las más pequeñas del distrito, pero no les tiene nada que envidiar a las más grandes. Esta pintada de un color amarillo pálido en su totalidad, y esta coronada por unas tejas rojas. Esta cubierta de plantas, y es luminosa, por dentro y por fuera. Es lo único que necesito, luz.

Mientras me voy acercando escucho mucho estruendo en el interior. Poco a poco se va convirtiendo en música, y cuando estoy a pocos pasos empiezo a escuchar la letra de la canción. Pese que el acompañamiento es muy rítmico, la canción sigue sonando triste y melodiosa.

_Acércate pequeña perdida_

_Ven al agua_

_A los que están esperando_

_Solo por ti_

_Acércate pequeña perdida_

_Ven al agua _

_Lejos de la vida que siempre conociste_

_Te estamos llamando_

La canción sigue, pero estoy pensando en quien la canta, en la escena que ahora se me presenta en la cocina de mi propio hogar.

Rory y Vick agarran cacerolas y las hacen sonar en momentos culminantes, mientras que Posy lleva en la mano un par de cucharas que hace sonar en un compás determinado. Madge ha cogido lo que parece una caja de madera y la hace sonar con sus manos increíblemente bien. Ella lleva la melodía principal, además que es la que está cantando.

_Acércate pequeña luz_

_Ven hacia la oscuridad_

_En la sombra de la noche vamos a buscarte_

_Acércate pequeña luz_

_Ven hacia la oscuridad_

_A los elegidos para llevarlo a cabo_

_Estamos llamando por ti_

_Estamos yendo por ti_

La canción es bonita, pero tiene una letra siniestra, que me recuerda al árbol del ahorcado. Sin embargo esta canción no me suena a las canciones del distrito. No la había escuchado nunca.

_Acércate pequeña ovejita_

_Ven al agua_

_Así podríamos vivir todos de nuevo_

_Acércate pequeña ovejita_

_Ven a la masacre_

_A los indicados para llevarla acabo_

_Estamos llamando por ti_

_Estamos yendo por ti_

Miro con preocupación a Posy, que la corea como si nada. ¿Madge, estás loca? ¿Qué haces enseñándole esta canción a una niña tan pequeña? ¡Esto es de locos!

_Acércate pequeña ovejita_

_Ven al agua_

_A los brazos que están esperando solo por ti_

_Acércate pequeña ovejita_

_Ven a la masacre_

_A los indicados para llevarla acabo_

_Estamos llamando por ti_

_Estamos yendo por ti_

_Estamos yendo a por ti _

_Estamos yendo a por ti_

Terminan la macabra canción con un aplauso. Realmente es increíble, ¿pero de donde ha salido? Posy me ve y me saluda efusivamente.

—¡Hola Gale! ¿Te ha gustado la canción? La ha hecho Madge!

A Madge se le cae la caja en los pies de la sorpresa. Se encoje encima de la encimera de la cocina y aparta la vista, ladeando un poco la cabeza a modo de saludo. Supongo que ha de estar avergonzada por lo de ayer, pero realmente ahora me da lo mismo.

—¿La has escrito tu?

—Si… ¿te gusta?

—¿A qué viene la letra?

—¡Gale! –Me grita Posy.

—Estuve pensando en la letra durante bastante tiempo, pero hasta ahora no se me había ocurrido ponerle ritmo…

Miro el desastre que han armado por la cocina. Cacerolas por el suelo, todos los cubiertos tirados y los estantes abiertos de par en par. Busco a Rory y Vick con la mirada, y se ponen a ordenar inmediatamente.

Madge se levanta y empieza a recoger con ellos, tirando la caja a la basura.

—¿Por qué la tiras? –Pregunto.

—¿Qué? Pues…

—Guárdala, la canción sonaba bien

—¿En serio?

—Si

—La canción sonaría mejor con el piano, ¿verdad Madge? –Pregunta Posy.

—¿Por qué dices eso?

—Tú tenias un piano ¿no?

—Sí, pero…

—¡Es que Madge sabe mucho de música! –Me explica Posy, alegre.

—¿Ah sí? –No me sorprende, ya la escuché hace tiempo.

—Si… sabe tocar el piano, la flauta y la grit… guirt…

—Guitarra

—¡Eso!

—¿La guitarra?

—De pequeña tomé clases

Tampoco me sorprende, a fin de cuentas Madge era la hija del alcalde. Mamá entra en la cocina y mira todo el estropicio como si nada.

—¡Hola Gale! ¡La comida esta lista!

Todos salen de la habitación rápidamente, excepto Madge que va con las muletas. Me avanzo un poco y me siento en mi sitio, mientras sirven los platos.

Empiezan a entablar conversa, pero yo sigo pensando en la canción de Madge. Entonces Posy pregunta.

—Que has hecho hoy en el trabajo, ¿Gale?

—Nada, arreglar documentos, como siempre

—¿Y te gusta arreglar documentos?

—Sí, está bastante bien –Miento.

—Entonces te gusta tu trabajo, ¿no?

—Si… ¿a qué vienen estas preguntas? –Miro a Posy, que me observa con una media sonrisa, junto a Madge que la mira con ojos desorbitados.

—¿Tienes amigos en el trabajo? –Sigue preguntando Posy.

—Unos pocos –contesto, cada vez más intrigado.

—¿Y amigas?

—¡POSY! –Grita Madge. Me paro a mirarla a ella, igual que todos alrededor de la mesa. Rory y Vick la miran consternados mientras que mamá tiene una mueca socarrona. Posy parece arrepentida.

—¿Que pasa Madge?

—Oh nada… solo que… he, he, ¡ya he acabado de comer!

Pone una sonrisa nerviosa y se lleva su plato a medias a la cocina.

No sé que están tramando, pero estoy intrigado.

Ya hemos acabado de comer, y estoy sentado en el comedor, junto a Posy y Madge.

Al fin Madge se ha dignado a aparecer, y cantan la canción intentado buscar un ritmo que encaje mejor a lo que Madge espera de ella.

Definitivamente sabe mucho de música, porque habla de notas, compases y palabras extrañas como una verdadera entendida. Posy la mira con admiración, como deseosa de saber más.

Arrimo la cabeza al respaldo y cierro los ojos escuchando la melodiosa voz de Madge. Es tranquilizante escucharla, aunque me molesta el sonido estridente de la caja. Por mucho que lo intente, no va acorde con la melodía de la canción. Nota mental: Comprarle un instrumento decente a Madge.

Un momento, ¿¡que acabo de pensar!

**N/A**

**¿Como estais? Aqui está Aléjate pequeña perdida. **

**Como ya habréis visto la canción que canta Madge es la que he puesto recomendada, pero la he traducido para que se entendiera la letra y quedara en concordancia. Os aconsejo que la escuchéis porque la traducción no le hace justicia.**

** Gracias a thebookworm-123, LauraCxd, artemisa93 por sus reviews y a vosotros por leer, ¡nos vemos en: Guitarra!**


	12. Guitarra

**Recomendación musical: The Civil Wars - Kingdom come**

Ya han pasado un par de días, y todavía tengo en mente comprarle un instrumento a Madge.

No sé muy bien por qué, pero Madge parece más feliz cuando canta o hace sonar algún objeto. La he escuchado cantar con las cosas más insospechadas: Una taza, un par de bolígrafos, con una rama llena de hojas, con una botella de vidrio… cualquier cosa. Es un genio.

Sin pensar entro en la tienda de instrumentos. No sabía que ningún distrito necesitara tener una, pero al parecer aquí había suficiente riqueza para gastar dinero en algo que no fuera comida. Un señor me saluda efusivamente.

—Muy buenos días señor Hawthorne, ¿qué le trae por aquí?

—¿Tienes algún piano?

Me mira sorprendido, pero luego niega con la cabeza.

—No, los perdí todos en la guerra

—¿Y qué te queda?

—Pues panderetas, maracas, un par de violines, una guitarra…

—Me quedo con la guitarra

—¿Esta seguro? Tengo los mejores violines que…

—No gracias, solo quiero una guitarra

Me mira otra vez con la misma expresión y se va a buscar la guitarra. Sigo sin saber muy bien porque hago esto, pero supongo que se pondrá mejor cuando tenga algo con lo que distraerse.

El tendero vuelve con una guitarra en las manos. Es de un color marrón claro, y parece bien pulida, aunque yo no entiendo de esto. Da igual, con que suene me da lo mismo.

Me dice el precio. Vaya. En la veta tendría que haber estado cazando durante tres años para conseguir solo la tercera parte del precio de esta guitarra. Pero ahora solo tengo que extenderle un billete. Salgo de la tienda con la guitarra bajo el brazo, sin saber muy bien como dársela.

Entro de nuevo en casa. No hay nadie. Dejo la guitarra encima de la mesa de la cocina y espero a que vengan, sentado en una silla. Antes de que me dé tiempo de pensar que hago otra vez, la puerta se abre y escucho a Madge y a mamá hablar entre ellas.

—Las cuentas van bien, no tienes por qué preocuparte…

—¡Qué alegría, pensé que este mes había trabajado menos!

—Al contrario, los números suben…

—Gracias a ti Madge

—Si yo no hago nada…

—Claro que sí… ¡hola Gale! ¿Qué es eso?

Madge me mira y luego mira a la guitarra. Se le abren mucho los ojos y corre a por ella. La coge y toca una de las cuerdas, con miedo.

—Una guitarra… es…

—Es para ti Madge

—¿De verdad?

Se gira y se le hace una cara esperanzada. De repente mira otra vez la guitarra y dice.

—Yo no puedo pagarla

—No hace falta que la pagues

—Debo hacerlo

Suelto un suspiro.

—Calla y toca de una vez, Madge

Se le iluminan los ojos y me sonríe. Se acerca corriendo y me abraza. ¿Qué está pasando?

Me agarra por el cuello mientras me da las gracias. No sé qué hacer. Solo dejo que haga lo que quiera, aunque sienta unas terribles pisadas en el estómago. Desde aquí puedo oler su cabello, desde aquí puedo ver su piel. Su pálida y fina piel, aunque con alguna que otra pequeña cicatriz. Ojala pudiera haber evitado estas cicatrices… un momento… ¿qué?

Se separa más deprisa de mi de lo que me gustaría… o no. No estoy seguro. Vuelve a coger la guitarra y toca un par de notas, indecisa. Pero empiezo a reconocer la canción que toca. Es una canción de nuestro distrito.

_Corre, corre, huye lejos_

_Cómprate otro dia_

_Un viento frío susurrándote_

_Secretos en la oreja_

_Tan bajo que sólo tú lo puedes oír_

_Corre, corre, corre y escóndete_

_En algún lugar donde nadie más pueda encontrar_

_Arboles altos doblan sus hojas apuntándote a donde ir_

_Donde seguirás estando solo_

_No temas, querido mío_

_Todo habrá terminado muy pronto_

_Estaré esperando aquí_

_Por ti_

_Corre lo más rápido que puedas_

_Nadie tiene que entender_

_Vuela alto en el cielo, de aquí a otro mundo_

_Vuelve al lugar de donde eres_

_No temas, querido mío_

_Todo habrá terminado muy pronto_

_Estaré esperando aquí _

_Por tí_

Mamá se pone a llorar. Normal, esta canción nos la cantaba de pequeños, y de hecho todavía se la escucho cantar a Posy. Salgo de la habitación. Esto es demasiado.

**N/A**

** ¿Cómo estais? Aquí está guitarra. Espero que os haya gustado.**

** Podeis dejarme vuestras ideas en reviews o mensajes privados, me gustaría saber si a este fic le daríais un rumbo determinado o le adjuntaríais alguna cosa. Estoy abierta a sugerencias y críticas. **

** Como veis también he añadido la canción, traducida por supuesto, que si os interesa podeis escuchar, porque es la recomendación musical. **

** Gracias a thebookworm-123 y 07Vampire-Ghost por sus reviews, ¡nos vemos en "Alegria y dolor"!**

**PD: Avanzo que a las fans de Finnick les va a gustar el siguiente capítulo... **


	13. Alegría y dolor

**Recomendación musical: Yann Tiersen - Le Jour d'Avant.**

**AVISO/SPOILER DEL CAPÍTULO: ****En este capítulo tomo por hecho que Finnick Odair no murió y que volvió junto a Annie. Aunque no os guste este cambio os recomiendo que leáis, porque lo que ocurre en él es importante.**

** Si realmente no queréis a Finnick vivo, podéis imaginar su macabra muerte después de este encuentro y decírmela en una review o mensaje privado. **

**Si en cambio os gusta Finnick tanto como a mí y tenéis curiosidad podéis pasaros por mi otro fic **_**Inicio**_**, dónde podréis ver mi versión de cómo sobrevivió.**

.

Es mediodía, y estoy en casa comiendo junto a Hazelle y Gale. No charlamos mucho, pero el silencio no es incómodo. Suena el timbre.

—Ya voy yo –Les digo.

Salgo por el pasillo, con una muleta. Ahora soy más ágil, pero todavía me cuesta un poco andar. Cuando abro casi me da un ataque. Annie Cresta y Finnick Odair están enfrente de mí, y me consta que uno de los dos está muerto.

—Buenos días señorita, ¿vive aquí Gale Hawthorne? –Pregunta Finnick Odair con voz grave pero tranquila.

—Si… En… Enseguida lo llamo. –Tomo aire- ¡GALE! ¡FINNICK ODAIR HA VENIDO A VERTE!

Finnick y Annie se miran extrañados, mientras yo espero a que venga. Es increíble lo que han cambiado. Hacía muchísimo tiempo que no los veía en ninguna televisión. A Annie no la había oído nombrar desde el vasallaje de los veinticinco.

Gale llega y se queda quieto, a medio pasillo. Tiene los ojos muy abiertos, la boca torcida y expresión incrédula.

—¿¡Como diablos estas vivo!

—Yo también me alegro de verte, soldado

Se abrazan y empiezan a hablar, emocionados. Le ofrezco a Annie entrar, pero esta solo niega con la cabeza. Vaya, va a ser cierto que finalmente se casaron.

Entran en casa y cuando Hazelle los ve casi se les tira encima. Que emotivo. Me siento en el sofá del salón esperando entender algo de lo que dicen. Al parecer se conocieron en el trece, por lo que yo no tengo nada que ver aquí.

Estoy por subir a mi cuarto, para no detener la escena, cuando Finnick me dice, divertido.

—¡Hey! ¿Y tu cómo te llamas? Gale, ¡No me habías contado nada de esta chica!

—Porque pensaba que estabas muerto

Entonces Annie se tapa las orejas y cierra los ojos. No entiendo nada. Finnick mira a Gale mal y empieza a hablar bajito con Annie, parece que ya tiene pillado el truco. Poco a poco va destapando las manos de las orejas y abriendo los ojos. Finnick sonríe, y Annie mira al suelo, avergonzada. No sé por qué ha sucedido esto, pero de todas formas me disculpo.

—Lo siento mucho

Annie, Finnick y Gale me miran de pronto, consternados. Finnick empieza a reír, y Annie lo sigue con una risa floja pero agradable. Gale aparta la vista, con el ceño fruncido. Finnick vuelve a hablarme.

—¿Cómo te llamas?

—Madge Undersee

—¿Y de dónde vienes?

—De mi distrito –Suelta automáticamente Gale.

—Interesante… un placer conocerte, Madge –Medita Finnick.

—Igualmente

—Y esta es mi esposa Annie Odair

—Encantada de conocerte, Madge –Dice Annie con una voz suave y aguda.

—Un placer –Le respondo, al parecer no es tan habladora como su marido, aunque ya me lo esperaba.

Y así va transcurriendo la tarde. Finnick y Annie tienen una relación especial. Se ayudan. No pueden separarse, son los dos toda una sola unidad. A medida que los veo me doy cuenta de que un nuevo sentimiento crece en mi pecho. Envidia.

No envidio a Annie por tener a Finnick, los envidio por el amor que se tienen. Puro, sincero y pasional. Cuando los veo siento que yo nunca podré tener eso con nadie, por mucho que quiera tenerlo.

Pero un momento, ¿yo quiero tenerlo? Miro a Gale, que conversa con ellos como si nada. No… no, ¿verdad? Él podría… no, imposible. Él no es para mí. Yo no lo quiero. Yo no puedo querer a nadie, es errático. Y menos a él, a Gale. Él es guapo, si, pero no creo que sea el adecuado para mí.

A la noche se marchan, y me voy a mi habitación sin cenar. No quiero cenar, solo quiero analizar la situación que ahora se me presenta.

Me gusta Gale. Que digo, estoy enamorada de Gale. Debo estar loca, si, ha de ser eso. ¿Pero por qué me doy cuenta ahora? ¡Ni que hubiera hecho nada especial por mí! Nada que me indicara que le doy algo que no sea lástima.

Lágrimas corren por mis mejillas mientras me hago una pequeña pelota en el suelo, en una esquina de la habitación. Esta oscura, porque no he querido encender ninguna luz. Siento como las gotas caen por mis mejillas, se escurren en mi barbilla y pasan por los brazos y las piernas llegando al frio suelo. No puedo creer lo que está pasando.

¿Porque ahora que aré? Primero tendría que descubrir qué piensa de mí, pero es imposible adivinarlo. Es tan… cerrado. No entiendo nada. Nunca he sabido demasiado de él. Solo sé que su padre murió en la mina y que cazaba ilegalmente para mantener su familia. Y que me traía fresas.

Lo que daría ahora porque me trajera unas fresas. Por volver a mi hogar, con mis padres. Volver a ser la vieja Madge, una Madge más agradable y atractiva que ahora. Que la Madge que soy ahora. Un estropicio.

Dejo que mi cabeza toque el suelo, y que mi mejilla se enfríe por el tacto húmedo que ha adquirido mi pequeño rincón. Ya no puedo sollozar, pero tampoco puedo levantarme. No puedo hacer fuerza con ningún músculo, solo quedarme aquí hasta que se haga el dia y tenga luz suficiente como para saber a dónde me dirijo. Pero de momento solo puedo quedarme aquí, desecho de la desesperación.

Pasa un buen rato, y yo sigo sin poder levantar cabeza. Le cuesta trabajo a mis enrojecidos ojos ver si hay luz afuera, pero sé que ya se han apagado, y que todo el mundo se ha ido a dormir con una sonrisa al saber que Finnick está vivo. Todos menos yo.

Me encojo un poco más, esta vez del frío. Estamos en primavera, pero las noches siguen siendo un poco frías aquí. Intento mover un poco el brazo para que le haga de almohada.

Sé que mañana me va a doler, pero no hay nada que me pueda doler más ahora como el saber que estoy enamorada de Gale Hawthorne.

**N/A**

** ¿Qué final tan raro después de este encuentro no? Espero que os haya gustado este pequeño cruce de fics que me he permitido hacer. No es necesario que leáis el otro para enteraros de este, solo era una pequeña intromisión que me hacía gracia de hacer, además que jugaba un papel importante para la historia, ya que ahora Madge empieza a plantearse realmente que está enamorada de Gale. Ahora solo falta él.****  
**

** Grácias por las reviews a Sany22, artemisa93, LauraCxd y Irene, ¡nos vemos en: Confesión!**

**PD: Si quereis que Finnick haga alguna otra pequeña intromisión hacédmelo saber. Yo encantada.**


	14. Confesiones

**Recomendación musical: The hunger games Original music (fan made) - stay with me**

Ya deben ser más de las doce de la noche, y yo sigo aquí, intentado dormir más que levantarme.

Las lágrimas han cesado, pero no puedo evitar que los sollozos vuelvan a salir de mi pecho, descontrolados. En cada sollozo tiemblo como una hoja y me acurruco más en el suelo. Peor que tener hipo, sin duda.

Tengo ganas de morirme. Porque. PORQUE ¿Por qué de los miles de hombres que he conocido he tenido que enamorarme de él? No puedo levantar cabeza. No puedo más. Estoy harta de luchar por la causa perdida que se está convirtiendo mi vida.

Sufrimiento tras sufrimiento, dolor tras dolor y pérdida tras pérdida. He sufrido de todas las maneras que creía humanas, pero me faltaba una. Sufrir por amor.

Y aquí estoy, tirada en el suelo como una purria más. Sin ser vista. Aunque nadie se fija nunca en Madge, esta no va a ser una excepción. Gale… Gale. El cazador. Siempre ha sido como un… héroe. Salvó a su familia arriesgando su pellejo. Se arriesgó a comprar teselas por su familia. No merezco alguien así, él… él se merece a alguien mejor que yo. El se merece a Katniss. Siempre lo pensé.

Soy incapaz de abrir los ojos bien, pero aunque se me cierren sé que no dormiré. Los sollozos siguen apareciendo incontrolados, aunque no tenga más lágrimas por soltar.

Sin mucho motivo me doy cuenta de que estoy berreando cosas sin sentido. Soy estúpida por hacerlo, parezco una niña pequeña. Pero como muchas otras cosas no puedo evitarlo. Intento pedir ayuda. A quien sea. Me da igual si tiene que venir Posy. Aunque me lo pienso mejor y preferiría que no me tuviera que ver así.

Alguien abre la puerta y se acerca deprisa. Es Hazelle, reconozco sus pasos. Primero quiero taparme la cara con los brazos, porque no quiero que me vea así nadie. Pero… ¿entonces porque pido ayuda? Estoy pirada.

—Hey, Madge… ¿estás bien?

Solo atino a negar con la cabeza. Hazelle me coge de los hombros y me recuesta en la cama. Me abraza, y soy incapaz de negarme. Las lágrimas vuelven a salir, y por mucho que intento hablar las palabras me salen a borbotones. Hazelle me acaricia la espalda mientras me acaricia el pelo.

—Shh… ya esta Madge, tranquila… ¿qué te pasa?

—N No puedo… No puedo más… Hazelle…

—¿Qué ocurre?

Me derrumbo una vez más. Odio tener que hacerle esto a Hazelle. Siempre tiene que ayudarme ella, siempre la estoy molestando. No quiero ser débil, pero ahora mismo no puedo ni levantar la cabeza con dignidad. Sigo llorando y diciendo cosas incoherentes, esperando que me entienda.

—Él… yo… no puedo… yo lo qui… yo lo quiero pero… ella… no…

No parece entenderme, pero no sé si yo quiero que me entienda. Pero da igual, necesito desesperadamente hablar con alguien.

—¿Quién es él, Madge?

Me derrumbo cada vez más. Justo cuando creo que es imposible hundirme en el suelo caigo y caigo en un espiral que no acaba en ningún lado. Intento pronunciar su nombre y a duras penas lo consigo.

—Ga… Gal… Gale… Gale…

Me mira unos instantes consternada. Más que consternada. Confusa. Pero parece entenderme, y entonces me abraza más fuerte.

—Todo saldrá bien Madge… respira y duerme

—No pue… puedo…

—Sí que puedes, no tengas miedo

Me recuesta más en la cama y me tapa con una sábana. El calor me sienta bien, y me hace sentir tremendamente cansada. La miro una vez más antes de que acaricie la cabeza y caiga dormida.

**N/A**

** ¿Como estáis? Aqui esta: Confesiones. Espero que os haya gustado. Sé que es corto, pero prefería no alargarlo más.  
**

** Gracias a artemisa93 y Adrix Mellark por sus reviews, ¡nos vemos en: Tu sabrás!**


	15. Tu sabrás

Mierda. MIERDA. No tendría que haber escuchado lo que acaban de decir.

Ahora mismo estoy dispuesto a pegarme un tiro solo para comprobar que no estoy soñando. Me dejo caer por la pared, hasta casi darme con el marco de la puerta de Madge.

Mamá sale de la habitación y me mira expectante. No sé qué decir. No sé qué hacer.

—Tú sabrás lo que haces –Me suelta, y se va.

No, ese es el problema. Que no sé lo que voy a hacer ahora. De momento entro en el cuarto a ver qué está haciendo, espero que duerma.

Y está durmiendo. Esta medio tapada por una sábana, pero se ha destapado un brazo con el que se agarra muy fuerte el torso. Tiene una expresión adolorida, y todavía tiene la cara un poco brillante por las lágrimas. Sus ojos están cerrados con fuerza, y se muerde un poco el labio inferior. No parece que esté pasando un buen sueño.

La miro un poco, solo la ilumina el reflejo de la luna. Es guapa. Muy guapa. Aun así esta guapa. Y es… intrigante. A veces parece muy dura, pero aunque intente ocultarlo es frágil. Pero yo… no. Debe estar confundida, solo puede ser eso. Ha pasado por muchas cosas, pero no puede ser que yo le guste a ella.

Salgo inmediatamente de su cuarto, y me dirijo al mío, aunque sé que no voy a dormir esta noche.

Cinco horas más tarde me doy cuenta de que tenía razón. No puedo dormir, por mucho que lo intente. Cada vez que cierro los ojos no puedo evitar pensar en Madge y en lo que le pasa. Sea lo que sea es culpa mía.

Dando por perdida la noche me levanto y me visto con mi traje para ir a trabajar. Es raro. Si estuviera en la veta probablemente tendría que atarme unas botas, no una corbata.

Bajo las escaleras y ando por la silenciosa casa. Todo el mundo duerme todavía. Menos mal. Abro la puerta con cuidado, pero cuando voy a salir al exterior escucho unos pequeños pasos tras de mí.

—¿Posy? ¿Qué haces despierta?

—Gale…

No puedo evitarlo. Me arrodillo para quedar a su altura y le abro los brazos para que venga. No duda en abrazarme, pero le pasa algo. Me levanto y la mantengo en mis brazos mientras pregunto.

—¿Qué te pasa pequeña?

—Gale… ¿te vas a ir?

—Claro que no, ¿por qué lo dices?

—Vale… y… ¿a ti te gusta…?

—Has escuchado a Madge, ¿no?

—Si

—Pues no lo sé Posy

—¿No lo sabes?

—No, ¿Tú crees que a mí me gusta?

Le pido su opinión más para que ella se sienta bien que no para que me aconseje. Sería un poco raro pedirle a una niña que me aconsejara en esto, ¿no?

—Yo creo que sí, pero eso lo has de saber tú…

Vaya, esta respuesta no me la esperaba. Parece que lo dice con sinceridad… ha madurado mucho sin que me dé cuenta. La dejo en el suelo y me vuelvo a agachar quedando a su altura. Me siento estúpido al preguntar esto a una niña, pero los niños y los locos siempre dicen la verdad… o eso dicen.

—Y dime… ¿porqué lo crees?

—Pues porque mamá me contó una vez que cuando alguien está enamorado le brillan los ojos cuando habla con la persona y tiene cuidado siempre de ella. Pero es solo lo que yo pienso.

—¿A mí me brillan los ojos?

—Como dos perlas grises –Contesta mamá, que por lo que veo ha ido bajando la escalera sin que me dé cuenta.

—Exageráis, las dos

—Tú sabrás –Me contestan las dos al unísono.

—Sí, yo veré –Digo enfadado, y tras mirarlas por última vez me despido y salgo al exterior.

**N/A**

**Lo siento, otro capítulo cortísimo. Pero para mantener la línea de canviar el POV cada dos capítulos hay que acortar por algún lado. **

** Otro tema. Supongo que ya conoceréis el reto de la noche de supervivencia. Pues bien, ha terminado y las votaciones están abiertas. Si os interesa votar a vuestro fic preferido podéis ir a esta dirección:**

**http:/ /forum. / topic/8102 6/617335 11/1/#61 81478 9 (juntad los espacios) **

** Y nada, gracias a Ale-Mellark4ever, artemisa93, Annie de Odair y thebookworm-123 por sus reviews, y a vosotros que leéis, por supuesto,¡ y nos vemos en: Preparativos!**


	16. Preparativos

**Recomendación musical: Yann Tiersen - Deja Loin**

Voy caminando por el distrito, que se empieza a despertar. No me puedo sacar las palabras de Posy de la cabeza. Ojos que brillan, cuidados innecesarios. Si, quizás la haya protegido más de lo que me incumbe… ¿Pero de verdad me brillan los ojos al verla?

Me paro un momento justo en frente de un charco. Miro mis ojos. No parecen diferentes, siguen siendo grises y alargados, como uno más de la veta. Ni siquiera parecen brillar, ahora que estoy tan cansado… dos perlas grises. Perlas. Que ocurrencias tiene mi madre, mis ojos son grises como el carbón.

Sigo andando sin entretenerme más. Solo miro al frente, esperando a que una confirmación me caiga del cielo como un relámpago, y me deje ahí, en el suelo, mutilado por la certeza. Solo quiero una prueba.

Madge no es como Katniss. No es Katniss. No es fuego, ira y destrucción. No es el sinsajo. No es la revolución, de hecho es lo contrario de la revolución. Ella no la creó, no participó en ella, solo sufrió sus consecuencias. Solo ahora empieza a salir del pozo, y yo la estoy hundiendo hacia las profundidades.

Intento analizar a Katniss y Madge desde un punto de vista imparcial, elaborando una lista mental.

Katniss. Hija de un minero muerto. Ganadora de dos juegos del hambre. Símbolo de la rebelión. Valiente, lista, independiente, feroz y letal. Una cazadora, como yo. Solo tenía ojos para Prim, y ahora imagino que para el chico del pan. Pensar en ello cada vez me angustia menos.

Madge. Hija del alcalde. Ni siquiera tuvo que comprar teselas pasa los juegos. Pasó toda la rebelión en los bosques, ajena a todo el mundo, intentando sobrevivir sin un mínimo de aprendizaje. Entonces supongo que es valiente. No supongo, es valiente. Valiente, inteligente, frágil en apariencia… pero independiente, también. Lo ha demostrado con creces. No es feroz, no es letal. Ella no mata si puede evitar-lo. No es como yo.

Quiere a mi madre y a mis hermanos como a su propia familia, porque de hecho de la suya no queda nada. Bueno, no sé si le quedo yo también. Me rio al pensar lo que me dijo una vez.

—_Y bueno Gale, siempre he querido… ¡hip! Preguntarte… porque… ¿no te fuiste con Katniss? Ya sabes… al distrito 12… porque estás aquí, en la otra punta del país sin nadie más que tu familia y… yo, bueno, ¿a mí me cuentas?_

Es una sonrisa amarga. Ahora la cuento, sería estúpido no contar a Madge, después de todo me paso todo el rato meditando sobre ella.

Sin proponérmelo llego hasta las ruinas del hueso. Miro el monumento en honor a las pérdidas. Si fuera por mí grabaría en la piedra: _Todo por culpa de Gale Hawthorne. _Aunque si pusiera eso, tendrían que ponerlo en todos los monumentos a los caídos en la guerra.

Sigo paseando por las ruinas del antiguo hueso, torturándome. Quizás suene raro, pero lo merezco. Realmente no sé que he hecho para merecer la vida que llevo ahora. Debería estar enterrado bajo tierra.

Pero no, no puedo ni siquiera imaginarlo. No cuando alguien me necesita todavía. Cuando murió papá me lo prometí. Prometí que sacaría adelante a mi familia. No puedo abandonarlos nunca, por mucho que quiera a veces.

Miro el suelo lleno de arena. Pienso que debe estar pensando Katniss de mí. Me odia. Me la puedo imaginar en los brazos de Peeta… aunque realmente, no sé porqué sigo atormentándome por eso. Katniss es feliz con Peeta. Y si Katniss es feliz… supongo que yo también soy feliz. Si, no soy feliz, pero no creo que sea su culpa.

Madge… Madge. Madge. Madge. Parece que es en lo único que puedo pensar. El trasquilado pelo de Madge, los ojos de Madge, la sonrisa de Madge… soy un blando deprimido. ¿Qué diablos está haciendo conmigo?

Me levanto rápidamente y me vuelvo a la oficina, a terminar los documentos de siempre. Son aburridos. Mi vida es aburrida. Como echo de menos ir a cazar al bosque.

Sigo andando deprisa, mirando a cualquier lugar del distrito que me distraiga o que vacíe mi mente. La gente anda apresurada por las calles, están contentos. Preparan la primera fiesta organizada únicamente por los distritos. Creo que la llamaran la fiesta de la rebelión. Quedan pocas semanas para que se haga un año de la rebelión, y quieren montar un buen espectáculo.

Entro en la oficina casi escondiéndome de todos. Un par de señoras me han parado preguntándome no sé que sobre luces, escenarios y pistas de baile ¡Como si yo fuera a saber algo de eso!

Subo las escaleras hasta mi despacho. Desgraciadamente el cuarto tiene una pared completamente de cristal, como una enorme ventana, por donde sigo viendo los preparativos. Hasta hay niños por la calle. Creo que les han dado días de fiesta por el buen tiempo. Entonces Posy y los demás deben estar por allí también. Bien. Los chicos han tenido pocas oportunidades de ver algo así.

Miro el Montañón de documentos que me quedan. Será mejor que me ponga al trabajo antes de que se me caigan encima. Maldita gravedad.

Después de hora y media con los documentos del diablo he conseguido terminarlos. Llamo a un secretario para que se los lleve. Soy libre. Si, hasta que me traigan más. Esto no se acaba nunca.

He conseguido distraer mi mente durante un tiempo, pero inevitablemente vuelvo a darle vueltas a Madge. Soy estúpido ¿Porqué tengo tan rematadamente claras algunas cosas y esto no? Supe enseguida que estaba enamorado de Katniss. No fue amor a primera vista, pero lo supe antes de que le diera más vueltas ¿Y ahora qué?

Pienso en preguntar a… ¿A quién? Mamá no será imparcial. Posy tampoco. Ya me lo han demostrado, de hecho ya me han dicho lo que ellas piensan. Entonces me doy cuenta de una verdad inquietante. No tengo un solo amigo.

Repaso mentalmente. No. Todo lo parecido a un amigo murió en la guerra. Darius, Boggs, Finnick… un momento ¡Finnick no murió!

Doy una mirada al despacho. Un teléfono, solo necesito un teléfono…

—¿Diga?

—¿Finnick?

—¡Gale! ¿A qué debo el honor?

—Déjate de bromas, Odair, tengo una pregunta para ti

**N/A**

**No he podido evitar meter a Finnick en el asunto. Que conste que la idea me la dió Adrix Mellark en una de sus reviews, ¡así que gracias!  
**

** En el otro capítulo se me olbidó poner el soundtrack, pero siento deciros que no se me ocurria ninguna que describiera bien el momento. **

** Gracias artemisa93 por tu infaltable review, quizas tarde en postear el capítulo porque me he quedado sin ideas, ¡las sugerencias son bienvenidas!**


	17. Despertar

Me despierto, y en lo primero que pienso es en que no quiero despertarme. Si pudiera me quedaría tumbada aquí, pero no puedo. Ya está bien.

Ya está bien de lamentarse por cosas que al fin y al cabo no he provocado yo. No directamente, al menos. Me gusta Gale. Si. Y qué. El mundo no se puede detener por ello, como no se detuvo después de los bombardeos.

Así que con ese pensamiento me levanto y me voy a dar un baño. Cuando me meto en la bañera y siento como el agua me rodea puedo sentir una paz y tranquilidad que me ayudan a pensar en mi siguiente movimiento.

Pequeños ríos de agua cristalina bajan por mis brazos y mis piernas. Es agua limpia y pura, caliente, no como la de cualquier rio. De aquí no saldrán ni bichos, ni peces ni… algas, supongo. Sumerjo la cabeza en el agua para cerciorarme. Abro los ojos. Pues no. Aquí solo hay más blanco. Saco la cabeza del agua y cierro los ojos, dejando que el agua que cae me remoje la cara.

Voy dejando que mis manos limpien mi cuerpo, disociadas de mi mente, mientras desenvelejo mi nuevo plan de acción. Bajaré, comeré e iré a la tintorería con Hazelle. No diré nada de Gale. No lo miraré. No lo tocaré. No lo sentiré… quieta Madge, ¿En qué diablos estás pensando? Aparto las manos de mi cuerpo y busco el jabón sonrojada.

Llevo las manos a mi cabello y empiezo a lavarlo mientras escucho música que viene de… ¿la ventana? Esto es absurdo. Acabo de ducharme corriendo y tras ponerme una toalla miro por la ventana ¡Qué espectáculo!

En la calle veo un montón de gente que va de un lado a otro corriendo. Pero parecen contentos. Van montando unas pequeñas carpas por las esquinas, y manejan algunos cables y guirlandas. De cada farola hay colgado un banderín. Ahora lo entiendo. Están preparando la fiesta de la rebelión. Se parece a nuestro festival de la cosecha, pero aquí disponen de más recursos. Aunque supongo que en el 12 ahora tendrán más cosas

Me separo de la ventana y me voy al espejo a peinarme. Me miro. Aunque este despeinada y empapada todavía me puedo ver un poco a mí misma. Tengo la misma nariz respingona, los mismos labios pequeños y pálidos, pero gruesos, las mismas pecas… aunque mis ojos son diferentes. Se ven más acuosos, abiertos y tienen ojeras moradas y profundas. Hasta el azul se ve más apagado. Además de todo esto, tengo el rostro recubierto de pequeñas cicatrices.

Giro sobre mi misma y dejo caer la toalla para ver como tengo la mordida. Mejor. Mucho mejor. Ha dejado de tener un color amoratado tirando a verdoso y ahora se parece más a mi tono de piel. Me cubre casi la mitad de la pantorrilla. Pero ya está cerrada y el dolor que me produce cada vez es menor. Ya llevo la muleta más por costumbre que por otra cosa. Y ya que estoy, me vuelvo a girar para verme de frente.

Estoy bastante desmejorada, pese a los meses que llevo comiendo bien. Puedo contar mis costillas sin ningún problema, y puedo distinguir los huesos de la cadera como si solo la piel los cubriera. Al igual que el rostro, tengo todo el cuerpo lleno de heridas, aunque la mayoría estén cerradas. Mal cerradas, pero cerradas después de todo. Las cuento. Tres en el brazo derecho, dos en el izquierdo. Cuatro en el cuello y el escote. Cinco a la altura de mi barriga y cadera. Dos y tres en los muslos. Siete y cuatro en las piernas, sin contar la mordedura. En las plantas de los pies tengo varios cortes. Después de todo no salí muy impune del bosque.

Me vuelvo a cubrir con la toalla porque tengo frío y me visto con lo primero que encuentro. Un vestido blanco. Curioso, es parecido al que me puse en mi última cosecha. Deja ver mis cicatrices y morados, pero no me importa. No los veo como dolor, solo son experiencias. Cada marca cuenta una historia. Cada corte me lleva a un sitio. Y el más grande ha sido el que ha cambiado mi vida.

Me doy cuenta que no me he peinado, así que me recojo el desastre con una peineta negra.

Ando por el pasillo, y escucho a Hazelle y los chicos hablar en la cocina. No escucho el tono grave, masculino y normalmente aburrido de Gale, por lo que bajo sin miedo. Pero a la mitad de la escalera vuelvo a subir porque me he dejado los zapatos.

Cuando llego a la cocina todos dejan de hablar y me miran. Hazelle exclama.

—¡Qué guapa te has puesto hoy Madge!

—Esto… Gracias

—¿Madge nos llevarás a la feria?

—¿Feria?

—¡Sí! En el parque de nuestro colegio han puesto un tio.. tiovo…

—Tiovivo

—Eso, ¡y venden cosas dulces!

—Cosas… ¿dulces?

—Si Madge, ¿podemos ir? ¡Por favor!

Miro a Posy y después a los chicos. Aunque no quieran mostrarlo les brillan los ojos solo con pensar con ir allí. Tengo que llevarlos.

—Está bien, pero solo un rato

Posy empieza a gritar de alegría y los tres se van corriendo a vestirse. Me siento en la mesa de la cocina intentando comer cualquier cosa. Hazelle me mira y carraspea.

—Madge

—¿Sí?

—¿Quieres que hablemos querida?

—Esto… no, ya estoy bien. Gracias de todas formas

—¿De veras?

—Si

Me aparto de su mirada y me concentro de nuevo en el plato. Sé que debería hablar con ella, pero no quiero desanimarme todavía. Oigo a los chicos bajar por las escaleras y me levanto.

Las calles del distrito están llenas de vida. Vamos andando durante un par de calles hasta que los niños encuentran lo que buscaban. El tiovivo.

Es grande y bonito. Parece venido del capitolio y no me extrañaría que fuera así. Los niños se van corriendo a montarse, dejando de aparentar indiferencia. No se les puede pedir más, son unos niños.

Me siento en un banco, mientras los veo subirse una y otra vez. No se cansan, por lo que veo. Ni se marean. Analizo el entorno.

El lugar donde han montado el tiovivo está rodeado de edificios. Reconozco a uno de ellos. Un edificio alto, oscuro e imponente. Tiene toda una fachada de cristal.

Sé que es imposible pero aun así compruebo que sea cierto. Miro planta por planta, cristalera por cristalera y en uno de ellos me parece divisarlo. Esta allí.

Gale mira desde el ventanal, vestido con un traje oscuro y elegante. Con corbata gris como sus ojos. No parece haberme visto. Mejor. Entonces da media vuelta y se mete otra vez en lo que supongo que es su despacho.

Me derrumbo un poco en el banco y miro al cielo, intentando contener las lágrimas. Esto es injusto. Muy injusto. Tan injusto que tengo ganas de gritar.

Sigo pensando cuando noto que alguien se tropieza con mi pie. Miro al suelo y me encuentro a un chico y a un montón de cajas de colores.

**N/A: Siento en haber tardado en actualizar, por fin puedo reconducir la historia. Tengo prisa, así que agradezco a 07Vampire-Ghost, Adrix ****Mellark y a artemisa93 por sus reviews, ¡nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!**


	18. Liar

**Recomedación musical: C'etait ici - Yann Tiersen**

Un montón de cajas de colores están esparcidas por el suelo y parecen un puzle. El chico que he tirado sin querer las recoge y las amontona encima del banco, a mi lado. Me arrodillo y lo ayudo mientras me disculpo.

—¡Lo siento lo siento lo siento! Soy una patosa, deje que le ayude…

—No hace falta, ya estoy

El chico se levanta y me inspecciona con la mirada. Yo también lo hago. Tiene la piel pálida, los ojos marrón ámbar y el cabello castaño como el chocolate. Es atractivo, desde luego. Finalmente el desconocido agarra las cajas con una mano y me sonríe.

—De veras que lo siento mucho…

—Bah, no se preocupe señorita. Un momento… ¿usted es la hermana de Posy?

—¿Hermana? Oh no… vivo con su familia, pero no somos parientas ¿No ve que no nos parecemos en nada?

—Yo tampoco me parezco a mi hermana…

—¿Y quién es?

—Aquella chica que está detrás de Posy, en el caballo rojo

Me giro a verla y en efecto no es su hermana. O al menos no se parecen. La niña tiene la piel muy oscura, cabello cortísimo y ojos como el carbón. Lleva un traje rojo y blanco, a cuadros. No se parecen ni en el blanco de los ojos.

—He he, no me mire con esa cara, porque no es mi hermana. La conocí en la guerra y juntos nos vinimos al distrito 2, para empezar una nueva vida.

—Es usted una buena persona…

—No me llame de usted, me llamo Liar

—Encantada de conocerte, yo soy…

—¿Tu eres Madge Undersee, verdad?

—¿Como lo sabe?

—Oh, he oído hablar de ti por el distrito, ¿vives con Gale Hawthorne no?

—Sí, ¿conoces a Gale?

—Todo el mundo lo conoce aquí. Un gran hombre, aunque sea tan joven

Asiento con la cabeza apartando la mirada. No quiero pensar en Gale justo ahora. Liar me mira inquisitivamente y pregunta.

—¿Te ocurre algo con Gale?

—¿Qué? No…

Liar y yo seguimos hablando un buen rato. Finalmente nos sentamos en el banco y parloteamos sobre cualquier cosa del distrito, mientras esperamos que Posy y Nia, la hermana adoptiva de Liar, bajen definitivamente del tiovivo.

El chico es muy simpático, es de esas personas que cae bien solo conocerla, como Peeta. Por lo que me cuenta es procedente del distrito 5, del cual escapó cuando empezó la rebelión. Igual que yo, viajó por los bosques y se encontró con Nia, que venía del distrito 11 y que había huido con su padre de la rebelión, pero que había muerto salvando a Nia en el intento. Desde entonces habían estado juntos.

Su historia es conmovedora, pero no parece querer dar lástima, o recriminarme nada. Habla con una sinceridad sorprendente.

Finalmente Posy baja del tiovivo, pero Nia no baja con ella, en vez de eso se va por una calle paralela a por la que hemos venido hasta aquí. Liar no parece fijarse hasta que se lo digo.

—Esto, Nia se va

—¿Qué? Oh, otra vez. Lo siento, tengo que ir… me. Nos veremos pronto Madge, ¡adiós!

Inesperadamente me besa en la mejilla y se va corriendo con las cajas. Me lo quedo mirando con sorpresa pero pronto me despejo y le hablo a Posy, que no para de saltar, correr y dar vueltas gritando y riendo.

—Hola Posy, ¿Cómo ha ido?

—¡Es muy divertido Madge! ¿Podremos subir otra vez?

—¿Qué? ¡Si ya te has montado diez veces por lo menos!

—Jo…

—Ya volveremos por la tarde, es hora de comer. Tu madre debe estar preocupada ya

—Vale…

—¿Donde están tus hermanos?

—Con Gale

—¿Gale?

—Sí, míralo, esta justo allí

Me giro, y en efecto allí está. Todavía tiene el traje puesto y habla con Rory y Vick. Los chicos parecen emocionados y no paran de saltar y hacer gestos con los brazos como antes Posy. Gale los mira con una sonrisa en los labios y ríe algún que otro comentario. Entonces me mira, y su expresión cambia de nuevo a su normal mirada enfurruñada.

Para variar no entiendo porque pone esa cara, pero lo ignoro y conduzco a Posy a casa, suponiendo que Gale llevará a los chicos.

Mientras andamos, Posy todavía esta excitada y no para de hablar de las cosas que ha visto. Saco el tema de Nia.

—¿Conoces a una niña que se llama Nia? Es una chica con piel oscura y…

—¿Ah, Mia? Si, va a mi clase, ¿porqué?

—¿Sabes con quien vive?

—Con sus padres, creo…

—¿Sus padres? Espera, ¿la has llamado Mia?

—Sí, así la llama todo el mundo… ¿pero por qué tantas preguntas?

—Es que acabo de conocer a su hermano

—¿Hermano? Que yo sepa Mia no tiene hermanos

Me quedo mirando unos instantes a Posy. ¿Puede ser que me haya mentido? Lo dudo mucho, parecía sincero… aunque lo acabas de conocer, Madge, no sé de qué te extrañas. Aunque hay algo raro de todo este asunto… el hecho de que Nia o Mia se fuera sin mirarlo si quiera… tengo que averiguar la verdad.

Si, lo reconozco. Pienso en todo esto para no pensar en el chico de mirada gris y penetrante que me sigue a pocos pasos.

**N/A**

**¿Qué os ha parecido? He seguido el consejo de alguna de las reviews y le he creado un competidor a Gale. Pero no es trigo limpio… solo insinúo. Solo hay que traducir su nombre del inglés al español. **

**Siento no haber dejado soundtrack, pero he estado muy liada, me cuesta trabajo llevar el fic un poco al día. Aún así os he dejado canción para este, espero que os guste. **

**En fin, gracias a ****7Vampire-Ghost, Artemisa97, Andrix Mellark y Ooyeteri por sus reviews, ¡nos vemos en: ¿Celoso, yo?**

** PD: ¡Sugerencias y críticas son bienvenidas!**


	19. ¿Celoso, yo?

Ella creció en mi… ella creció en mi… estúpido Finnick. Estúpidos consejos. Soy estúpido.

Madge se va, se irá como no haga algo. Ella es perfecta, no entiendo como no se ha podido interesar por otro antes. No sé si en el distrito 12 alguien se había fijado en ella, lo dudo, porque es muy tímida. Pero este chico, Liar, me da mala espina.

Lo conozco porque alguna vez se ha presentado en las oficinas, hasta una vez llegó a mi despacho. Digamos que no tiene muy buenas intenciones, por lo visto le parece que el distrito no se puede dirigir bien sin alguien que haga cumplir las normas. Quiere proponer una especie de nueva guardia, como unos nuevos pacificadores. Evidentemente me he negado a aceptarlo.

La gente está demasiado conmocionada para pensar siquiera en eso.

Ha habido algún pequeño percance, pero se ha arreglado bien. Además me consta que Paylor está reclutando una nueva guardia.

Sigo andando con Rory y Vick que hablan emocionados. No los escucho mucho, pero me alegro de que sean felices. Nunca los he tomado demasiado en consideración. Siempre los creí más fuertes de lo que son. Me siento un poco culpable por ello.

Madge y Posy hablan también, aunque no puedo escucharlas. De hecho, me he tomado la tarde libre solo para hacer caso de lo que Finnick me ha dicho, aunque no creo que lo haga.

—_Ya no hay peligro Gale, no tienes porque esconderte. Nadie nos va a hacer daño ahora, nadie nos puede privar de estar con quien queremos. Así que ve a por ella si la quieres de verdad. Cógela por banda y díselo todo. _

Estúpido Finnick. Al fin hemos llegado a casa, y mamá nos espera en la puerta. Entro yo primero, la verdad es que no quiero hablar con ella. No quiero hablar con nadie.

Casi subo corriendo a mi habitación y me encierro allí ¿Qué hago? ¿Se lo digo? Y que le voy a decir, ¿si yo no lo sé siquiera? Esto es una maldita locura.

Me miro al espejo, en frente de mi estudio. Tengo los labios presionados y mordidos, la cara llena de arrugas de contracción y lo peor de todo. Los ojos como dos perlas grises.

Despego mi mirada del espejo y bajo, intentando aserenarme. Todos están en la mesa. Me siento sin decir nada.

—Y así que has conocido a el hermano de Mia, ¿Madge? –Pregunta mamá.

—Oh, sí. Es muy simpático y alegre. Muy amable, realmente una buena persona

—Pero no es el hermano de Mia…

—Él me ha dicho que sí

—Yo no me fiaría mucho de él –Digo sin pensar.

—¿Porqué? -Pregunta Madge

—No es trigo limpio. He oído hablar de él en la oficina.

Me mira con cara enfurruñada y se aparta un poco de mí. Mierda, ¿que he hecho?

**N/A**

** Lo sé, capítulo corto. Pero prometo que el próximo será un plato fuerte. **

** Gracias por las reviews (el próximo pondré los nombres) nos vemos en: El baile de la revolución**


	20. El baile de la revolución

**Recomendación musical: Lover is childlike - Low Athem**

No puedo creer que esté haciendo esto.

Me ajusto la chaqueta mientras doy vueltas por el comedor, intentando dejar la mente en blanco.

Aunque sé que no puedo, porque nunca he sabido.

Intento pensar en una pared blanca, pero hasta las paredes blancas tienen algún que otro sentido. Me recuerdan al distrito 13, al Capitolio. Solo pensar en eso, en el Capitolio, me hace sentir un extraño fuego por las venas. Me da asco. Todo ese maldito exceso, toda esa gente extravagante, toda esa mugre por las esquinas. El capitolio, como todo, tenía un lado oscuro. Las cloacas, la cárcel de tortura… pero hasta la cara buena era temible.

Me siento en la silla de la cocina, mientras espero a que todos se preparen.

Porque esta noche es el baile de la rebelión.

Una especie de fiesta, donde todos se pondrán sus mejores trajes para ir a cantar, bailar, comer y divertirse. Lo han montado cerca del hueso, en una plaza bastante grande, y también cerca del tiovivo.

Me despeino con una mano mientras con la otra doy palmadas en la mesa. Estoy nervioso, pero no sé muy bien porqué. Solo sé que todos están en el piso de arriba, arreglándose, y que Madge va a estar espléndida, para variar.

Sé que tengo que intentar hablar con ella. Desde su encuentro con Liar que no nos hablamos. Quizás está enfadada por lo que pienso de él, pero tampoco quiero que se acerque a ella. Sus intenciones no son buenas, y cada vez se rumorean cosas peores acerca de él.

Oigo pasos por la escalera y me preparo, hundiéndome más en la silla, si no lo estoy lo suficiente.

Primero baja Posy, que se ha puesto un vestido rosa claro, como no. Le llega por las rodillas, es de manga corta y tiene un montón de botones en el cuello. Le queda bien. Luego baja mamá, con un vestido amarillo y sencillo, que también la favorece. Y luego baja Madge.

Porqué. Porqué me hacen esto. Y digo hacen porque es imposible que se le haya ocurrido llevar este vestido a ella sola. Es una conspiración, seguro.

Es un vestido de un color parecido al vino. Rojo oscuro. No tiene mangas. No le llega apenas a media rodilla. Es ajustado por arriba y bufado por debajo. Lleva unas medias negras que conjunta con unos zapatos planos y abiertos. Su trasquilado pelo rubio, que en circunstancias normales ya le llega a los hombros, está medio recogido, estratégicamente despeinado. Está reluciente. Esto no es justo.

Siento mi propia sangre hervir por mis venas, y me doy cuenta de que la temperatura de la sala ha aumentado considerablemente. No necesito tocar mi rostro para saber que he ruborizado. Aparto la vista de Madge, cruzo mis piernas y me concentro en mis zapatos.

—Te gusta el vestido de Madge, ¿Gale? –Pregunta mamá.

—Esto… si, es… es… si, es… esto… diferente –Las palabras se niegan a salir de mi garganta, que inexplicablemente está más seca que el desierto.

—¿Diferente?

—S… Si

—Bueno, será mejor que nos vayamos si estamos todos. ¡En marcha!

Sale la primera de casa, seguida de Madge y Posy. Vick y Rory siguen a Madge hipnotizados y yo apago las luces, intentando respirar con normalidad. Inspiración, expiración. Inspiración, expiración. Cierro la puerta detrás de mí y acabo corriendo detrás de ellos.

Llegamos a la plaza. Todo el mundo está hablando o bien bailando en la gran pista. Algunos comen de las grandes mesas dispuestas por los alrededores. Una muchedumbre de niños están jugando en el tiovivo o en otros juegos.

Miro a Madge, que de pronto a desaparecido. Miro a mamá y contesta.

—Se ha ido a coger un vaso de agua. Ahora en serio, ¿qué te parece?

—Pues me parece… bien, supongo

—¿Supones?

—No lo sé mamá, déjame pensar

—Tú mismo. Tú sabrás lo…

—Sí, yo sabré lo que hago

Me alejo un poco y busco a Madge entre la muchedumbre. No sé muy bien porqué la estoy buscando, pero dejo que mis pies me guíen y que se disocien de la mente.

Y la encuentro. Pero no me gusta lo que veo.

Está con Liar. Bailan muy juntos en el centro de la pista de baile, dando vueltas y riendo. Siento otra vez fuego en las venas, pero esta vez es la ira la que me consume. La ira y la… ¿envidia? Da igual. Tengo que pararlos.

Me acerco estratégicamente y dejo que la música vaya sonando, buscando un buen momento para acercarme a ella. Cada segundo que pasa es una tortura, ver como Liar habla con ella y se le acerca a la cara o al cuello me hace ponerme enfermo. Literalmente. Me siento hasta mareado.

Al final la canción termina, y empieza otra. Quieren volver a bailar, pero por ahí no paso. Me acerco definitivamente a ellos y pico a Liar en el hombro. Se gira y me mira con una cara asesina, pero siquiera me hace estremecer. Ahora verá.

—Buenas noches Liar, lo siento, pero le debo un baile a Madge, no te importa, ¿verdad? ¡Gracias!

Agarro a Madge antes que pueda decir nada. Nos alejo de él, y entonces me doy cuenta de que Madge me mira con los ojos muy abiertos y con la cara toda sonrojada. Me rio para mis adentros y me coloco para bailar con ella.

Giramos al compás de la música. Nunca aprendí a bailar, pero con Madge todo es más sencillo. Sin embargo, ella mira a todos lados menos a mí.

Las notas van sonando, y Madge sigue sin poder mirarme. Sin poder decir nada. Me harto, y solo le digo una palabra.

—Mírame

Madge gira la cara de golpe, y asiente. Suspiro un poco y sigo dando vueltas con ella, mientras pienso en cualquier cosa que pueda sacar un tema de conversa. Al final me decanto por Liar, aunque no querría.

—Ya te dije que no debes ir con Liar

—Es un buen chico

—No lo conoces, no puedes saberlo

—No me parece mala persona

—Quizás no tengas criterio suficiente

—Quizás no sea tan maniática como tú

—¿Que has dicho?

Aparta su mirada de mí y casi susurra.

—Nada…

—Yo no soy maniático

—Vamos Gale, sí que lo eres

—Dime un ejemplo

—Bueno… quizás me haya pasado pero eres… desconfiado. No te fías de las personas

—Tu también lo eres

—Yo intento remediarlo

—La experiencia me ha enseñado a desconfiar de la gente

—Eso significa que tampoco comfias en mí, ¿cierto?

—Confieso que no lo hacia

—¿Y qué te hizo cambiar de opinión?

—Pues…

No sé qué contestar, si digo la verdad. Podría contestar que la quiero pero… un momento. ¿La quiero? Muchas veces lo he pensado, pero nunca había sentido esta certeza. Una certeza que me obliga a decírselo, sea correspondido o no.

Le cojo el mentón con una mano y la obligo a mirarme de nuevo. Ella me mira, y yo la miro. Puedo ver todo lo que siente en esos ojos. Es un libro abierto de par en par. Entonces lo digo, sin pensar si debería.

—Te quiero

Entonces se escucha una fuertísima explosión, que me lanza lejos de la pista de baile, de todo el mundo. La oscuridad se cierne encima de mí durante unos instantes. Cuando abro los ojos siento que vivo en una pesadilla.

El hueso está de nuevo en llamas, y Madge no está a mi lado.

**N/A**

**Siento dejaros con la intriga. Con esto empieza la parte fuerte. **

**Gracias por las reviews, siento ser tan breve, ¡nos vemos en: Desaparecida!**


	21. Desaparecida

** Recomendación musical: Bella Reborn - Carter Burwell**

—Te quiero –Susurra Gale.

Antes de que pueda reaccionar algo me aparta de Gale. Algo que hace mucho ruido, que arde y me hace sentir mareada.

Abro los ojos y estoy en el suelo. Todo a mí alrededor está prendido en llamas, que se alzan casi hasta el cielo. No entiendo nada, y empiezo a sentir miedo. Busco a Gale entre el fuego, pero no lo encuentro. Se ha ido. Me ha dejado sola de nuevo, y voy a morir.

Intento levantarme pero solo llego a incorporarme. Una neblina oscura colorea el ambiente, y tengo ganas de llorar y vomitar. De expulsar este horrible aire de mí. Pero no puedo moverme. Además, empiezo a sentir dolor en ciertas partes de mi cuerpo.

Me miro, y me horrorizo al ver que mi vestido está medio chamuscado. Odio este vestido, y odio habérmelo puesto justo hoy. La falda se ha puesto de un color oscuro tirando a feo, y está prácticamente desaparecida. Pero lo peor es lo que hay debajo la falda.

Mis muslos están rojos como la sangre. Les empiezan a salir pequeñas ampollas, y en conjunto brillan lustrosamente. Empiezo a sentir verdadero pánico. Un pánico que parece tirar de mi corazón hacia abajo, siento como si mi pecho fuera golpeado. Miro mis brazos, y también están hinchados y enrojecidos. Me llevo una mano al rostro, y me horrorizo al ver sangre.

Empiezo a llorar descontroladamente. Tengo miedo. Quiero que alguien me salve, me saque de aquí y me cure. Quiero sentir que a alguien le importo, pero es inútil. Aquí no hay nadie.

Siento desfallecer y mi cabeza choca fuertemente con el suelo. Mis brazos rozan el suelo y me hacen casi gritar de dolor. Mis piernas cada vez me duelen menos, pero sé que es mala señal. Significa que el tejido está muriendo.

Intento pedir ayuda desesperada. Solo puedo gritar y llorar. Por favor, necesito qué esto termine. Me da igual si tengo que morir, solo quiero dejar de sentir este terrible miedo por verme así, sola, y moribunda.

Mis ojos se cierran, intentando evitar que el humo me los deje secos. Cuando siento la oscuridad me siento extrañamente más segura. Sé que no debería, pero me intento desconectar de lo que ocurre en mi cuerpo.

Intento pensar en cosas que me han hecho la vida más soportable.

La esquiva sonrisa de mamá. Papá atiborrándose de fresas. Katniss maldiciendo el piano. Las risas de Posy y Hazelle. La felicidad de Rory y Vick montados en el tiovivo. Los ojos grises como perlas de Gale.

Pronto hasta los recuerdos parecen nublarse. Cuando estoy a punto de quedar inconsciente, quizás muerta, siento una presencia a mi lado. Atino a abrir los ojos, y veo que Liar me mira con una sonrisa macabra.

Si pudiera, me escondería. Pero no puedo hacer nada.

Me despierto en una sala blanca, tirada en una esquina.

El suelo está sucio, puedo ver como el polvo se acumula por la habitación. Está completamente vacía, y no tiene puertas ni ventanas accesibles. Es como una caja fuerte.

Intento levantarme para inspeccionar, pero no puedo mover mis articulaciones. Miro mis piernas y me encuentro el porqué.

Mi carne ha quedado de un color parecido al cuero. Ya no supura, ni sangra. No duele. Pero cuando intento tocar veo que tampoco la siento.

Intento buscar los desperfectos. De rodilla para abajo estoy bien, no tengo ningún daño demasiado grave en el torso. Pero el problema es lo demás.

Mis muslos tienen el color del cuero, mis brazos están enrojecidos y puedo notar pinchazos debajo la piel. Estoy casi segura que no tengo nada en la cara, sin embargo intento concentrarme para ver si siento algo diferente, y me doy cuenta de que al menos debo tener la mejilla izquierda dañada. Además tengo el estómago terriblemente revuelto.

No puedo evitarlo y vomito en el frio suelo.

Cuando puedo parar, me incorporo un poco más. No puedo siquiera doblar los brazos. Necesito ayuda ¿Pero dónde estoy?

Poco a poco y con cuidado intento ponerme de pie, apoyándome en una pared. Los brazos me hacen gritar de dolor, y las piernas me pesan muchísimo, pero sigo en mi empeño. Puedo hacerlo.

Finalmente me pongo de pie, e intento recordar que hago aquí. No tengo ningún recuerdo que explique lo más mínimo cómo he llegado hasta aquí. Me acuerdo del baile de la revolución. Estuve bailando con Liar. Con Gale. Hubo una explosión. La explosión…

—Buenos días preciosa, ¿Cómo has dormido?

Es la voz de Liar. Viene de unos altavoces colocados en cada esquina del techo de la sala. De pronto, su tono meloso y alegre me pone furiosa.

—¿Qué hago aquí?

—Porqué gritas…. ¿Estás enfadada?

—¿A ti que te parece? ¡Sácame de aquí!

—No tan rápido… aquí estas bien. Estas a salvo. Nadie podrá hacerte daño

—¿Qué? ¡Estás loco! ¡Liar, sácame de aquí! ¿¡Donde estamos!

—Querrás decir donde estas.

—Pero como…

—Vamos Madge, como si no supieras nada de tecnología… ¿la hija de un alcalde no debería tener esos privilegios?

—¿Cómo sabes que era la hija del alcalde?

—Bueno Madge, está bien informarse de tus enemigos. Pero no me malinterpretes, me caes estupendamente, solo he estudiado el entorno de mi enemigo…

—Que… ¿Gale? ¿Qué te ha hecho?

—¡Me ha tomado por un loco! ¡A mí! Que solo quería ayudarle, ¡ayudar al distrito a que no hubiera malas personas! ¡Él creía que era imposible, pero mira lo que ha pasado! ¡He volado el hueso! ¡En mil pedazos! Ahora sí que no queda nada… ¡ni siquiera el monumento a los caídos! Ha volado junto a sus creencias de pacifista ingenuo… Ya no tendrá ninguna credibilidad. No señor. Está loco… si, está loco…

Va bajando la voz, y lo que dice cada vez es más descarriado. No puedo creerlo. Gale tenía razón. Liar es malo, está totalmente ido. Tengo que hacer algo. Cualquier cosa.

—¡PERO QUE GANAS DEJÁNDOME AQUÍ!

—Morirás solo por su culpa

—Me… ¿me matarás?

—Claro que si preciosa, ¿o qué te habías creído? Bueno, no me extraña. Al fin y al cabo también te creíste todo aquel rollo que se solté sobre la rebelión y Mia. Si, Mia. No Nia, o lo que quiera que te dije.

De verdad que siento lo que te va a ocurrir. Estoy pensando en liberarte, porque si lo pienso bien tampoco parecías importarle tanto. Solo eran celos, pero no creo que fuera más allá. Solo eres un juguete roto, Preciosa. Un juguete bonito, pero roto. Estás loca. No eres útil para nada. Medita sobre esto, ¿de verdad piensas que el gran Gale Hawthorne, el hombre más importante del distrito doce, y por qué no, el más solicitado a nivel amoroso, se va a fijar en ti? No le has traído más que problema, le has arrebatado a su familia –Concluye triunfante.

Me quedo pensando. Por un lado tiene razón en todo. Pero el me lo dijo. Antes de la explosión. Me dijo que me quería. Pero tiene muchas interpretaciones, además, no tengo que olvidar que Gale me dejó el dia del bombardeo. Quizás haya cambiado, pero aquí estoy, sola con un lunático hablándome a kilómetros de mí. Esto es una locura.

—Pues entonces… libérame. Te juro que no lo volveré a ver, fingiré estar muerta.

—Oh Preciosa… eso sería demasiado sencillo, además, dudo que no volvieras junto a él.

Otra cosa en la que tiene razón.

**N/A: Ahora sí que me matareis por cómo os he dejado. Me da igual, soy así de mala. **

**Os dije que Liar no era de fiar, y como veis, se están descubriendo sus intenciones. **

**Gracias por las reviews, ¡nos vemos en: Ayuda!**


	22. Ayuda

Estoy frustrada. Y asustada, y… muy enfadada. Furiosa. Quiero que me deje en libertad, y quiero que lo haga ahora.

—¡LIBERAME, ESTO NO ES UNA BROMA!

—¿Que vas a hacerme, Preciosa?

—¡Y DEJA DE LLAMARME PRECIOSA!

—Tranquilízate, Madge. Que te enfades no va a ayudar a nadie. Solo… relájate. Si empiezas a ponerte así no dudaré en acabar con esto, pero de verdad sería una pena. Tu muerte acabaría con toda la diversión.

Que hable así de mi muerte hace que me recorra un escalofrío por toda la espalda. Inevitablemente me desequilibro y caigo al suelo, gritando de dolor. Miro a mis piernas y se han cuarteado. Genial.

—Ya te lo he dicho. Solo disfruta de tu estancia. De esta desconexión ¿No crees que esto es como estar en el bosque de nuevo? Aquí puedes meditar. Puedes pensar en tus padres muertos, en que nunca vas a volver a ver a tus amigos, que nunca volverás a ver a Gale…

—¡Pero por qué me quieres hacer sufrir! ¿No es suficiente dejarme aquí?

—Oh, pero las caras que pones al pensar en ello son estupendas…

—Acaso… ¿acaso hay cámaras?

—Claro que si, pienso mandarle a Gale y a los demás las fotos que mejor queden. Quizás un video. Puedo imaginar la cara de Hazelle y Posy… aunque no creo que a Gale le interese

Golpeo el suelo con frustración. Si pudiera…. Si pudiera echaría todo esto abajo. Sé que no puedo, que nadie puede, y esto me hace sentir pánico. Me cubro la cara con las manos para que no me vean así. Sé que quedará todavía más patético. Pero no puedo evitarlo. Tengo ganas de gritar cosas incoherentes.

—Así preciosa… muy bien, muestra que asustada estas…

—¡CÁLLATE! ¡PARA ESTO YA!

—Lo siento. De verdad. Es divertido hablar con una loca como tú pero tengo cosas por hacer. Pronto volveré a hablar contigo, hasta ese momento podrás escuchar unas grabaciones que seguro que te encantarán. Hasta pronto, ¡preciosa!

Se escucha un chasquido. Ha colgado. Por fin ha terminado.

Me dejo caer, quedando tumbada en el suelo. Soy consciente de que me está fotografiando, pero no me importa. Ya nada me importa. Solo quiero que todo esto termine, poder evadirme de la realidad.

Se vuelve a escuchar el mismo chasquido. Pero para mi asombro, esta vez habla Gale.

—_A mí no me gusta, Finnick. Ya te lo he dicho… No mamá, ya te lo he dicho mil veces… Claro que me acuerdo de Katniss… si, ella es especial… que no, que ella no me importa… _

Se nota que son trozos de distintas grabaciones, pero cada una duele igual, incluso más que la anterior. Quiero que pare. Ahora.

Me tapo los oídos, gritando. Los brazos me duelen. Estoy completamente paralizada. Ya no encuentro fuerzas para luchar, para levantarme, para negar lo que oigo. Sé que esto no es cierto, pero cada vez se me hace más verídico. ¿Y por qué no? No, Gale no me quiere. No sé porqué lo dijo, pero no es cierto. No puede ser cierto, después de lo que estoy escuchando.

El amor y el odio se encuentran en mi pecho. Me siento el corazón en mi estómago. Un hormigueo extraño. Rabia, ira, furia, tristeza, opresión… no puedo soportarlo. Para que vivir con esto.

Grito. Grito para acallar la voz, pero cada vez se escucha más fuerte. Grito con más insistencia, por minutos, horas. Hasta que me quedo sin voz, hasta que mis alaridos se transforman en sollozos de pena. Entonces la grabación, que se ha estado repitiendo, cesa. Y con ella mis fuerzas.

Despego mis manos de las orejas, que me duelen. Siento el sabor de la sangre en mi boca, la puedo saborear. Me he estado mordiendo el labio, y si muevo la lengua puedo sentir el sabor de hierro de la carne.

Mis labios no son lo único que sangra. Miro a mis piernas y por donde se habían cuarteado, ahora sangran. Sangran poco, pero lo suficiente como para manchar todo el suelo. Realmente ya no me importa, sé que moriré aquí.

Intento pensar en Gale antes de rendirme al cansancio. Pero todos sus recuerdos se nublan por su voz. Su voz repitiendo que no me quiere, que quiere a Katniss. Repitiendo lo que ya sabía ¿Pero ahora qué? Me tengo que dejar morir aquí, y siquiera le importará. Puedo imaginar que a Posy y Hazelle les importará, pero lo superarán. Ellas son fuertes, no como yo.

Observo mi sangre en el suelo, y me quedo embelesada. Esto me recuerda tanto a Mayslee. Ella también murió desangrada. Lástima que yo no tenga a Haymitch aquí. Lástima que no tenga a nadie que me ayude. Necesito ayuda.

**N/A**

**Si, lo sé, muy corto. Pero prometo que el próximo será más largo y interesante. **

** Como veis, estoy dejando volar la imaginación. Quería un poco más de acción para este fic, pero nada relacionado con los juegos o la revelión. Ya han tenido bastante. **

** Siento ser tan gráfica con las heridas, pero quiero que os hagais bien a la idea del sufrimiento de Madge. **

** Gracias por las reviews, de verdad, ¡nos vemos en: Parar!**


	23. Parar

**recomendación musical: Nostalgia - Mikel Castan & Victoriano Izquierdo**

Sigo andando por las llamas. Tengo que encontrarla. A cualquier precio.

El humo que desprende el hueso me marea y me hace venir nauseas. Pero no. Primero Madge y luego las nauseas. A pesar del humo, cada vez lo veo todo más claro. Es Liar. El ha hecho esto, no hay duda. El dijo que era inseguro dejar todo desprotegido. Le doy la razón. Es inseguro dejarlo todo desprotegido cuando hay locos como él.

Hay escombros por todos lados. Afortunadamente todo el mundo ha sido evacuado, y ya solo quedo yo. Posy, Mamá, Rory y Vick están en el hospital, ya que han quedado un poco heridos. Pero en conjunto todos están bien. Nadie echa a faltar a nadie. Solo falta Madge.

Sigo abriéndome paso por los escombros, hasta que tropiezo con algo blando. Me levanto y me giro. Hay una niña tirada en el suelo.

Me acerco a ella rápidamente. Es una niña de la edad de Posy, la he visto alguna vez en el colegio… si no me equivoco, es la hermana de Liar, Mia. Con un poco de resentimiento la cojo en brazos y me la llevo a donde están todos los evacuados.

A medida que la aparto del humo empieza a despertarse. Está malherida, tiene la cara verde. Siento un liquido que moja mi camisa. Genial, acaba de vomitarme encima.

La dejo junto a unas mujeres, que pronto empiezan a cuidarla. La niña despierta del todo, y tras ojear el entorno me mira a mí.

—Gale… ¿tú eres Gale?

—Si

—As de… as de salvar a la hermana de Posy… a tu… a tu hermana. Liar se la ha llevado. Liar es malo, has de salvarla…

—¿Donde está Liar? –Pregunto desesperado.

—Está en nuestra… casa…

Y dicho esto se vuelve a desmayar. Las señoras se la llevan fuera de mi alcance, y entonces me pregunto ¿Donde está la maldita casa de Liar?

Empiezo a correr de nuevo, no sé muy bien a donde. Necesito pensar. El humo que he inalado empieza a hacerme efecto, porque cada vez me encuentro peor y peor. Cuando estoy cerca del tiovivo, siento como me tropiezo, caigo y me quedo inconsciente.

Despierto en una habitación luminosa.

Me cuesta identificarla, pero pronto veo que es… es mi casa. Mi hogar. Por un momento me acomodo más en las sabanas. No quiero saber porqué estoy aquí, no quiero pensar en lo ocurrido. Pero los recuerdos vuelven.

El baile de la rebelión. Liar. Madge. Ha desaparecido. Mia. Tengo que ir… tengo que encontrar a Liar.

Me levanto de golpe, y pronto me dejo caer en las sabanas. Me he mareado. Pero no hay tiempo para mareos, tengo que encontrar a Madge ya.

Me bajo de la cama a duras penas, y me encuentro toda la mano vendada. Siento un hormigueo desagradable debajo la piel, pero este es el menor de mis problemas. Empiezo a quitarme el pijama, y cuando me he quitado la camisa alguien entra en la sala. Mamá.

—¡Gale! ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡Vuelve a la cama inmediatamente, jovencito!

Me arrastra con fuerza hacia la cama, y por increíble que parezca no puedo poner resistencia. Me cubre otra vez con las sabanas y se sienta prácticamente encima de mí. Me siento como un niño pequeño. Como cuando Papá me obligaba a dormir y me contaba cuentos de mineros.

—Mamá… tengo que salvar a Madge, Liar…

—Sí, desgraciadamente sé de lo que hablas. Esta mañana nos ha llegado esto…

—¿Mañana? –Intento hacer cálculos- ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?

—Pues tres días…

—¿QUÉ? ¡CÓMO HABEIS PODIDO DEJARME DORMIR COMO UN IDIOTA!

—Tranquilízate. Te intoxicaste con el humo que desprendía el hueso y sufriste varias quemadas. No te hemos podido despertar, necesitabas descanso…

—¡BIEN, PUES DÉJAME SALIR!

—Antes me gustaría que vieras esto… quizás te dé alguna pista para encontrar a Madge.

Me da un sobre. Lo abro, y veo que hay fotos. Concretamente fotos de Madge.

Se la ve tumbada en el suelo, con las manos en las orejas, gritando y llorando. Tiene un aspecto horrible, tiene la mitad de la piel requemada y sanguinolenta. Es horrible de ver.

Voy pasando las fotos, y hay más de lo mismo. No quiero verlas, pero verla así que me deja hipnotizado y furioso. Tengo que hacer algo.

—También hemos recibido llamadas donde se la escuchaba gritar…

—No… tengo que pararlo. Aparta mamá.

Mamá se levanta y se va de la habitación, conteniendo las lágrimas. Tengo que parar esto.

Ya vestido bajo las escaleras, y para mi sorpresa me encuentro a Mia sentada, comiendo junto a Posy. Ambas están medio cubiertas de vendas, y ambas parecen tristes. Cuando Posy me ve, se lanza a mis brazos.

—¡Gale! ¡Gale estás bien! ¡Menos mal! ¡Hemos estado muy preocupados por ti!

—Yo también te he echado de menos –Miento, porque no he pensado en nadie durante estos… ¿tres días?

La dejo en el suelo y miro a Mia. Nos mira con cara entristecida, y me hace sentir culpable, aunque no sé muy bien porqué. Me acerco a ella y le pregunto con todo el tacto que puedo encontrar en mi interior.

—Esto… Hola Mia, lo siento pero quería preguntarte…

—Sé donde esta Liar

—¿Me lo dirás?

Menea la cabeza y agacha la vista. Inconscientemente acaricio su cabeza y me voy a buscar un mapa. No creo que convenga llevarla con Liar.

Busco por toda la casa hasta encontrar un mapa del distrito. Se lo llevo a Mia y le empiezo a indicar lo que más reconoce. El colegio, la calle principal, donde está la plaza principal, las ruinas del hueso. Finalmente me indica un único punto del mapa. Lo marco con una cruz. Esta lejos, pero podré llegar en pocas horas.

Recojo el mapa y miro a Posy, que tiene lágrimas en los ojos. ¿Ahora qué pasa?

—¿Por qué lloras Posy?

—¿Vas a ir… a buscarla?

—Si

—As de volver…

—Claro que volveré, no tengas miedo. Te lo prometo.

Beso su frente y salgo hacia el exterior, tengo que encontrar una forma de llegar a la montaña más alta del distrito 2.

Tras tres horas de aerodeslizador solo puedo pensar en una cosa. Salir de aquí y encontrar a Madge.

Odio los aerodeslizadores. Con toda mi alma. Me recuerdan tanto a la guerra. Recuerdo los aerodeslizadores de los juegos, los que bombardearon a los distritos, Los que nos llevaron a la batalla. Es asfixiante. El interior es tan artificial. Es plástico. Tan plástico como la cara de Effie Trinket.

Sonrío un poco al recordar las bromas sobre Effie. Aunque eran tiempos infelices, tenía más sentido del humor. Si es que alguna vez lo he tenido. Gale… ¡QUÉ DIABLOS HACES PENSANDO EN LA CARA DE EFFIE TRINKET! ¡HAY QUE SALVAR A MADGE!

Me hundo más en el asiento y empiezo a picar con los pies. Estoy histérico. He de encontrarla, sino… no me lo perdonaré jamás.

Madge. Mi Madge. Sé que no es mía, pero a veces me gusta pensar en ella como tal. Si fuera verdad que ella me quiere… no quiero hacerme ilusiones. A veces lo máximo que puedo esperar de ella es un "no te odio"

Yo tampoco la odio. Yo la quiero. La quiero para poder decirle que la quiero. Es un poco raro, pero cuando esté a salvo, cuando esté seguro que nadie me la va a quitar me convenceré de que ella no quiera que me la arrebaten.

**N/A**

**Bueno, sé que es corto pero me gusta dejar con la intriga. **

**Las sugerencias y críticas son admitidas, por review o por privado. Contadme todo lo que os guste o no os guste, serías de una gran ayuda. Además me gustaría saber vuestras hipótesis sobre cómo acabará esta aventura, he he. **

**De nuevo gracias por las reviews. Siento no poner nombres, los escribiré al final del fic. ¡Y gracias por leer también!**

**Nos vemos en: Rescate**


	24. Rescate

**Recomendación musical: A wolf stands up - Carter Burwell**

**POV Madge**

Después de tres días ya no sé en qué creer.

Yo solía no querer compadecerme de mi misma. Yo quería ser fuerte. Yo fui fuerte. Yo no me rendí. Yo tuve ganas de vivir. Pero después de esto ya no encuentro motivos ni siquiera para respirar.

Me avergüenzo de mi misma por pensar así. Por confirmarme que estoy tan desvalida que ha de venir alguien a salvarme. He intentado levantarme, pero mis piernas parecen trozos de madera inservibles. Si salgo de aquí dudo que vuelva a recuperar la capacidad de andar… si salgo de aquí, claro.

Esto es una tortura. El miedo ido dejando paso al aburrimiento, y el aburrimiento al desespero. Al principio odiaba las cintas donde Gale repite lo mismo una y otra vez. Me daban ganas de arrancarme la piel… pero ahora, es lo único que parece traerme a la realidad.

Cuando escucho el chasquido rápidamente cierro los ojos y me preocupo de escuchar su voz. Solo su voz. Sin importar lo que diga. Solo escucharlo y recordarlo como si todavía le importara. Parezco una princesa que espera pacientemente a su príncipe azul, como en los cuentos de mi madre. Que patético.

Esta habitación parece no tener fin. Cada vez diviso menos las paredes, el suelo o el techo. Quizás sea porque no puedo tocarlos. Quizás no.

Mi cabeza sigue reposando en el suelo, y de vez en cuando juego a levantarla, haber hasta donde llego o si me puedo partir el cuello así. De todas formas acabaré por morir de hambre, pero cuando estaba en los bosques pasé casi cuatro días sin probar bocado. La sed ya no me preocupa. Al menos ya no tengo líquido para hacer lágrimas.

Liar no ha vuelto a hablar conmigo. Mejor. Todavía no sé cómo me pude fiar de él. Como me tragué todas sus mentiras. Ahora más que nunca desearía estar en el bosque y alejarme de todo el mundo. Recuerdo mis fallidos intentos de escape al bosque, si, pero como sé que no podré volver no hace falta que me preocupe.

Esta serenidad me asusta. Pensar en mi muerte así, con tanta tranquilidad, me hace sentir hasta despiadada. He tenido tiempo para pensar y reconocer mis sentimientos, y sé que no lo conseguiré. Que moriré tarde o temprano, si Liar no me mata antes.

Algo interrumpe mis habituales pensamientos pesimistas. Un olor fuerte, que hace que se nuble el ambiente y que me dé un enorme cansancio. Intento gritar pero sé que nadie me escuchará. "Maldito Liar" pienso antes de dormirme.

Despierto en no sé cuánto tiempo. Algo ha cambiado.

Enfrente de mí hay un puñado de jaulas de noche.

Las reconozco por los juegos de Katniss. Son oscuras y ya de por sí me dan miedo. Pero pronto pienso que quizás sea la mejor solución. Me lo está poniendo en bandeja. Me lo está pidiendo. Que acabe ya con este sufrimiento. Tengo ganas de llorar de nuevo, por la injusticia. Por qué tengo que morir. Yo no le he hecho daño a nadie, he procurado que así sea.

Entonces mis padres vienen a mi mente. Todo es más claro. Antepuse mi vida a la suya. Soy una manipuladora, y una sádica. Quizás no disfrute viendo a la gente morir, pero nunca me he querido sacrificar por nadie. Nunca he ofrecido la vida por nadie.

Creo que ha llegado la hora que acabe con esto de una vez. Pero antes de que pueda plantearme como las comeré, se escuchan ruidos. Disparos.

Empiezo a dilucidar de nuevo donde están las paredes, el suelo y el techo. A juzgar de donde viene el ruido, ha de haber una puerta. Y la hay. Ahora queda un poco más marcada. Supongo que Liar ha entrado para dejar las jaulas.

Los gritos y los disparos aumentan considerablemente. Vuelvo a sentir miedo y tomo un plan. Depende de quién abra la puerta tomaré las jaulas o no. Creo que es el suicidio perfecto, ya que no duelen para nada.

Entonces Liar abre la puerta.

Me arrastro corriendo a por las jaulas de noche, pero de repente cae en el suelo. Me arrastro más deprisa. No quiero darle tiempo a que se levante.

Y entonces Gale entra en la habitación.

**N/A**

**Siento que el capítulo sea breve y que hable Madge, pero me era imposible hacerlo distinto. El próximo será narrado por Gale y volveré a la normalidad. **

**No creo que la historia vaya a durar muchos capítulos más. **

**Gracias por las reviews, ¡nos vemos en: Parlamento!**


	25. Palabras

**Recomendación musical (no va acorde con el capítulo, pero simplemente me encanta y quería compartirla con vosotros y vosotras) - Skies On Fire by The Green Children**

Oh, no. Madge.

Esta rota. Esta quemada. Esta ensangrentada… da asta miedo. Siento furia bajo mi piel. Mi corazón empieza a latir mucho más deprisa que antes, y empiezo a ser más consciente de que tengo delante, justo en frente, a quien ha hecho esto a Madge.

Dejo la pistola en el suelo, porque no me podré controlar. Parece inconsciente. Estoy por darle su merecido, pero un pequeño ruido me distrae. Es un pequeño gemido, parece casi un lamento.

Vuelvo a mirar a Madge. Soy idiota, ¿cómo he podido olvidarla? Me agacho a su lado, sin saber muy bien qué hacer. Me mira con ojos llorosos, con una jaula de noche que casi roza sus labios. La aparto de un manotazo y le acaricio la mejilla izquierda, que está inflamada y requemada. Esto es horrible.

Intento levantarla y ayudarla a que se incorpore, pero entonces me fijo en sus piernas. No he querido mirarlas antes por la falta de ropa, pero es que también falta carne. La agarro en volandas para intentar sacarla de aquí. Grita de dolor.

—Uh, lo siento Madge…

Al escuchar mi voz se retuerce entre mis brazos, parece querer huir. Pero no puedo permitirle eso, tengo que salvarla. Intento hablarle de nuevo.

—Todo va a estar bien… esto ha terminado… vas a volver a casa…

Madge sigue retorciéndose y suelta gritos ahogados. Inconscientemente me paro a media escalera e intenta hablar con voz rasposa y floja.

—Déjame… no me toques…

Esto me deja roto. Me parte en dos, como un rayo. Fulminante. Recuerdo que hace un tiempo pedí un poco de certeza, y aquí la tengo. Pero me niego a pensar en que es verdad. Todavía no sabe que la quiero.

—Madge, yo te quiero

Se retuerce una vez más. Me resigno a subir las escaleras.

Estamos en el tren de camino al capitolio.

Madge ha de ser intervenida quirúrgicamente de inmediato. Han de injertarle piel y retirarle todas esas quemaduras. También hablaron de tratamiento psicológico, pero dudo que Madge se preste a ello sin pelear.

En estos instantes está tumbada enfrente de mí. Tiene la cabeza recostada en la falda de mamá, que le acaricia la frente y le habla flojito. Me gustaría ser yo quien hiciera eso, pero no puede ni verme. No entiendo porqué, solo sé que Liar le ha hecho algo de nuevo.

La ha vuelto a romper de nuevo. Asco de mundo.

¿Porqué alguien que ha sufrido tanto y ha hecho tan poco puede volver a encontrarse con esto? ¿Qué pasa con Madge? ¿Por qué ella? ¿Por qué ella es siempre diferente? Haga lo que haga siempre será dañada, incluyéndome a mí.

Apoyo la cabeza en el cristal, frustrado. Odio tanto esto. Odio no haber podido evitarlo, no haber estado atento ¿Pero qué pasa contigo Gale? ¿Has perdido el instinto? Toda esta comodidad me está afectando. Negativamente.

Estoy de nuevo en una habitación del Capitolio, esperando. Aquí casi nada ha cambiado. Al menos en los hospitales.

Las paredes siguen siendo blancas y frías, todo sigue siendo de lujo y sigue dando escalofríos. Hace cinco horas que Madge entró en el quirófano, y le quedan un par más. La espera es simplemente eterna.

Tengo que pensar en algo que la haga reaccionar. Esta completamente ida, rota. Bien que lo he causado, ahora tendré que arreglarlo. De nuevo. Volver a la casilla de salida, ¿aunque hasta que punto había avanzado?

Miro la puerta por donde se la llevaron. Cuando vuelva a salir de allí, no tengo la más remota idea de que haré. Solo tengo ganas de probar… esos labios. Que siguen preciosos aunque estén pálidos, cortados y secos. Aunque les falta vida, y yo quiero… esa vida. Soy un vicioso.

Por experiencia sé que besar a las chicas inesperadamente no funcionará a largo plazo. De hecho, solo tengo una experiencia viviente, las demás chicas que besé ahora están muertas, ¿o besé alguna vez a Delly?

Da igual, Katniss ya me sirve. Creí que le gustaba, y luego me traicionó por el chico del pan. Realmente entiendo que me dejara por él, en fin, era perfecto, aunque sé que yo era perfecto también para ella. Pero la sombra de Prim es muy larga. Y cae encima de mí sin piedad.

Así que quizás podría probar lo que no hice con Katniss. Abrirme. Contarle con… detalles, lo que siento por ella. A ella le tiene que gustar, yo sé que Madge no es una piedra, que tiene sentimientos, y que probablemente estén rotos. Me sorprendo pensando así, nunca creí que tendría que hacer esto por alguien. Las únicas personas a las que he hablado con sinceridad han sido mamá, Posy y un poco a Madge. Tendré que hacer caso entonces, ser un poco más… romántico. Sí, eso es. Ahora mismo me siento un poco estúpido, pero qué más dará. Tendré que llamar a mi amigo Finnick Romántico-Ñoño Odair. O quizás Peeta pueda ayudarme.

Como que me llamo Gale Hawthorne Madge va a ser mía.

**N/A**

**¡Lo siento muchísimo por esta racha de capítulos cortos! Desgraciadamente mi inspiración no anda demasiado fina, y eso repercute en el funcionamiento de la historia. En fin, así que como siempre si tenéis alguna idea o sugerencia será bien recibida siempre, por review, mensajes privados o… ¿mensajes de humo? WTF?**

**En fin, gracias a todos y todas por las reviews y el apoyo, nos vemos en **


	26. Disculpas

**Recomendación musical: silver mt. zion - Stumble Then Rise on Some Awkward Morning _(si, es muy largo)_**

Suspiro, y atravieso la puerta. Madge está ahí. En la cama. Con los ojos cerrados y vendada hasta las cejas.

Quizás exagero. Quizás no. Al menos lo poco que deja ver la sábana está cubierto por finas gasas blancas, que casi se confunden con su pálida piel. Su rostro solo tiene una gasa en la mejilla izquierda, pero está intacto. Solo lo atraviesa una mueca de sufrimiento.

Me acerco a ella y me siento en una silla, a su lado. Me apoyo un poco en los bordes de la cama y maldigo por lo bajo. Todavía así me parece bonita. Ella es frágil, pero fuerte. Bonita, pero rota. Profundamente rota, rota por un dolor que traspasa la carne y llega a los sentimientos. Acerco un dedo a su rostro, y con suavidad intento relajar las pequeñas arrugas que oscurecen su pequeño rostro. Abre los ojos con pereza.

Cuando tiene los ojos completamente abiertos, esos ojos azules color de mar, o un poco más pálidos que el mar, me dirigen una mirada. Se abren. Se humedecen. Se oscurecen. Sus pupilas se dilatan por el terror. Se esconde debajo la sábana, como una niña pequeña. Madge, ella es una niña pequeña. No importa detrás de que se cubra, con lo que intente disfrazarse, ella es una niña a la que le arrebataron por fuerza la inocencia.

Suspiro inevitablemente y aparto mis brazos, los levanto, en señal de paz. Me mira recelosa. Carraspeo un poco antes de hablar.

—Como te encuentras, ¿Madge?

Ella tiembla debajo las sábanas. Se cubre con ellas. La escucho sollozar. Qué tortura.

—Madge… escúchame. Puedes mirarme, solo un momento. No te haré daño, te lo juro por… por mis hermanos, por mi madre por… quien quieras

Poco a poco se destapa un poco, mostrándome sus torturados ojos, que están un poco llorosos después de todo. De repente no puedo evitar que mis mejillas se sonrojen y que el corazón me retumbe en los oídos. Siento la sangre acelerarse. Sin embargo sigo manteniendo la vista en Madge, concentrándome en ver más allá de sus ojos, averiguar cómo se siente. Doy unas bocanadas de aire y me preparo para confesar.

—Madge… yo… bueno, siento… lo siento… siento lo sucedido. De verdad. Odio lo que Liar te hizo. Es terrible. Pero tranquila, no volverá a hacer daño a nadie más…

Parece tranquilizar los músculos, sus ojos muestran un poco de alivio. Continúo. Aquí viene lo difícil.

—Cuando… cuando supe que no estabas yo… me sentí… mal, bueno, horrible. Porque… porque yo te… esto, yo te quiero mucho…

Aparto la vista porque ya no puedo más, pero entonces un sonido me sorprende. La vuelvo a mirar y se ha destapado un poco, me mira con esperanza, tiene la boca hasta un poco abierta. Sus ojos brillan. Con ello siento la esperanza de nuevo. Pero se va pronto.

Sus ojos se oscurecen de nuevo y cierra la boca abruptamente. Se deja caer en la almohada y aparta la vista, mirando abajo. Intenta hablar, pero le cuesta hacerlo. Cierra los ojos muy fuertes. Dolor. Sufre. No quiero que sufra. Esto está mal. Empieza a hablar con voz grave y floja, como la última vez.

—Gale…

Oír cómo dice mi nombre extrañamente me reconforta. Me gusta. Pero pronto vuelve a hablar.

—…sé que me odias. Se lo dijiste. Se lo dijiste a Finnick y a tu madre… les dijiste mil veces, les dijiste que estabas enamorado de Katniss… que ella era especial… que yo no te importaba…

Esto es absurdo.

—¿Qué? Te equivocas Madge… yo no dije nunca eso. Yo no te odio, claro que no. Te lo acabo de decir. Yo no quiero a Katniss…

Parece enfadarse.

—¿Cómo que no? ¡Lo dijiste! ¡Lo he escuchado muchas veces! …_A mí no me gusta, Finnick. Ya te lo he dicho… No mamá, ya te lo he dicho mil veces… Claro que me acuerdo de Katniss… si, ella es especial… que no, que ella no me importa… _-Dice, haciendo una pobre imitación de mi voz.

Reconozco las palabras. Sé que las dije. Pero no tenían el significado que ella les da, que Liar les dio. Empiezo a tener ganas de matar a Liar seriamente.

—Tranquila… te engañaron, Madge. Yo no dije eso… al menos no quería decir lo que tú crees que…

—¡MADGE!

Esa voz. Esa voz melodiosa, un poco grave. Esa voz que podría reconocer en cualquier lugar y situación. Esa voz que sé que me odia.

—¡KATNISS! –Exclama efusivamente Madge.

En ese momento sé que sobro. Me levanto y dejo que Katniss ocupe corriendo mi lugar. Peeta se queda junto a mí, mirándome interrogante. Yo solo encojo los hombros. Me sonríe. Le sonrío sin darme cuenta.

Me giro a ver a Katniss. Está muy desmejorada. Los dos lo están. Todos lo estamos. Habla con Madge efusivamente y lágrimas trascurren por sus ojos. Aparto la mirada y salgo, dejándoles intimidad.

Me dejo caer en una silla del pasillo del hospital. Busco la siguiente estrategia, el siguiente paso. Mi mente está en blanco.

—¿Qué puedo hacer?

—Vaya por dios, ¿sufriendo otra vez por amor?

Levanto la cabeza y aquí está, el irreverente Finnick Odair. Tiene los brazos cruzados y me mira con una media sonrisa. Annie, su mujer, nos mira con una de sus medias sonrisas rotas y entra corriendo en la sala. Ha engordado notablemente desde que la vi, eso o…

—Finnick, ¿Annie está…?

—¡De siete meses! –Me dice, ilusionado. Sus ojos brillan notablemente al decir eso.

—Felicidades, _sardina_

—Gracias, _Carboncillo mío_… aunque veo que necesitas ayuda

—¿De qué?

—Que corto eres, si no me equivoco detrás de esa puerta se encuentra aquella chica… Madge, ¿no?

—Pues sí

—Y esa chica te gusta

—¿Cómo...?

—Yo lo sé todo, de todas formas a esa chica también parecías gustarle… ¿cuál es el problema?

—El problema es que un loco la raptó, le hizo creer que la odio y ahora le doy miedo y asco ¿Qué hago?

—Mph… difícil situación.

Entonces una enfermera entra en la sala y hecha a los visitantes de Madge. Peeta, Katniss y Annie salen de la habitación, un poco mosqueados, y concentran sus miradas en mí. Katniss habla primero.

—¿Qué le ha pasado?

—Un loco explotó el hueso de nuevo, la raptó y le hizo creer que…

—Te odia y te teme, ya me he dado cuenta –concluye.

—¿Cómo estáis? ¿Cómo está el doce?

—Bien

Katniss aparta la mirada. Sé que tengo que arreglar esto. Me levanto y me enfrento a ella, algo que debería haber hecho hace tiempo. Pero primero me disculpo.

—Katniss. Lo siento. Siento haber diseñado todas esas bombas. Siento que Coin usara una de ellas en contra de los niños en el Capitolio. Siento haber participado en la muerte de Prim. Siento no haber hablado contigo, pero no me atrevía a decírtelo. Pero es cierto.

Me echa una mirada irada, pero Peeta le estrecha un poco el brazo. Me vuelve a mirar y me escruta con la mirada, con esos ojos grises, buscando algo. No sé si lo encuentra, pero al fin dice, con voz llorosa.

—Te perdono

Sonrío. Es lo máximo que puedo esperar de ella después de todo.

**N/A**

**Llevaba tiempo queriendo meter a Katniss de nuevo en el asunto. Tenía que aparecer, era un cabo demasiado suelto. No abra ninguna clase de romance entre los dos, aviso ahora. Lo siento para los que quisieran. No me gusta el Galeniss. **

**Bueno, ¿cómo estáis? Aquí os traigo "disculpas". Qué decir del capítulo… lo de siempre. Que mi inspiración está un poco ida y que vuestras ideas son un regalo. **

**Gale definitivamente ha puesto en orden sus sentimientos, ahora ha de conquistar a Madge. Tarea difícil. **

**Gracias por las reviews, nos vemos en: Confusión.**


	27. Confusión

**Recomendación musical: Breaking dawn - close to you**

Despierto, y lo primero que veo es que alguien me está quitando los vendajes.

Asustada, muevo los brazos intentando espantar a las manos que descubren mi descarnada piel. Se apartan y veo que es solo una enfermera, que rápidamente toca un botón y me hace sumirme en la inconsciencia de nuevo.

Despierto. De nuevo. Odio la morfina. Odio sentir la sensación de estar flotando, de no sentir ni siquiera donde estoy acostada. Pronto me doy cuenta que un hormigueo desagradable cubre mis piernas y brazos, los miro y siguen vendados. Pero duelen. Todo esto duele.

Cierro los ojos de nuevo intentando soportar el dolor con la máxima diplomacia. Recuerdo todo lo que ha sucedido.

El hueso explotó. Liar me secuestró. Gale me odia, pero me quiere ¿Me quiere? Esto es confuso. Estoy confusa. Para no estarlo.

Ayer, cuando desperté, Gale me dijo que me quería y que lo que Liar había dicho era mentira. Pero no es mentira. Su voz era tan real. Me parecía tan real. Era como tenerlo delante de mí, imaginaba tenerlo en frente y que me hablaba. No sé si eran pesadillas, o solo alucinaciones, pero me encantaban.

Soy un poco masoquista, lo sé. Pero no me gustaba que dijera que me odiaba, solo me gustaba tenerlo cerca, poderlo sentir, aunque supiera que todo era mi imaginación. Pero todo ha terminado. Liar se ha ido, Gale me rescató. Otra vez. Y no sé el porqué.

También vi a Katniss. No la odio. Ella no tiene la culpa de que Gale la quiera, además estoy contenta de que al fin Peeta tenga a quien quería. Parecía contenta de verme.

Además vino Annie, y me dijo que estaba embarazada. No la conozco mucho, pero me alegro por ella, y por Finnick. Ambos fueron a los juegos del hambre, y amos fueron utilizados por el Capitolio. Me alegro de que estén bien.

En unos días saldré de aquí, y entonces iré de nuevo al bosque. Si, muchas veces he dicho que iría al bosque y puede parecer que es mentira, pero ya tomé la decisión. No puedo vivir con las personas. Las personas son malas. Las personas tiran bombas. Las personas queman cosas. Las personas matan.

Alguien entra en la habitación. Gale. Oh no.

Lo miro con recelo, es un mentiroso ¿Porqué miente? ¿Por qué me quiere hacer creer que me quiere? Es mentira. No puede ser verdad. Sé que no puede ser verdad. Cuando lo dijo casi me engaña, ¿pero quién se cree que soy? No soy una niña pequeña, y no soy tonta. Me mira resignado, y se sienta a mi lado.

—Hola Madge

No quiero contestar. Quiero que marche, solo eso. Realmente… realmente… quiero que se… quede. O que se vaya. No, que se quede. ¿Pero qué te pasa Madge? ¿Qué eres, una niñata enamorada? Ya no eres la hija del alcalde, Madge. Eres huérfana y no te queda nada. Nada. Has de mirar por tu bien, y Gale no te hará bien. Así que quieres que se vaya.

—Vete

Suspira y me muestra lo que lleva en la mano. Flores. No sé como se llaman ni cuáles son. Solo sé que son muy bonitas. Son azules. Azul pálido, como el de mis ojos. Medio sonríe. Entonces me doy cuenta de que estoy haciendo la tonta.

Aparto la mirada y bufo.

—¿Quién te crees que soy, Gale?

—¿No te gustan?

—Sí, pero tu no. Y yo a ti tampoco te gusto.

—No sabes lo que dices, Madge…

Mi nombre dicho por él, pronunciado por sus labios, me crea una secreta y vergonzosa satisfacción. Yo no debería sentir esto. Yo no debería sentir mariposas en el estómago. Ojalá tuviera algo de veneno a mano, para matarlas de la vía más rápida. Estas destinada a morir sola, Madge, no te hagas falsas ilusiones.

—Lo sé perfectamente. Sé que no me quieres, y que haces esto porqué…

—¿Porqué?

—No lo sé, ¿Por qué?

—Porque te quiero

—No mientas más por favor, y vete. Aléjate de mí, por favor. No quiero sufrir más…

Asiente lentamente y se aleja de mí. Pero antes de hacerlo, besa mi mano suavemente.

Y después de dos semanas, es como si sus labios no se hubieran apartado de mi pálida y mortecina piel.

Estoy en mi habitación, de nuevo, mirando por la ventana, que da al jardín. Allí se encuentran Posy, Rory, Vick y Gale, jugando con el agua. El verano ha llegado, pero todavía no puedo exponer mi nueva piel a la luz directa del sol.

Parezco un puzle. La piel de mis brazos y muslos está completamente diferente. En algunos trozos es más oscura, u en otros más claros, pero nunca llegando a mi tono natural. Los injertos de mis brazos se parecen un poco más, pero no mucho más. Solo en mi mejilla parecen haber acertado, pero se nota un poco la diferencia.

Desde aquí puedo ver a los hermanos Hawthorne, que juegan a tirarse cubos de agua y perseguirse. Me sorprende que Gale, a sus veinte años, siga jugando con sus hermanos. Cuidando a sus hermanos. En vez de buscarse a una mujer y tener sus propios niños. Aunque Gale nunca ha sido muy tradicional.

Miro a Gale. Lo miro y siento de nuevo las malditas mariposas en el estómago. Mi mano hormiguea de nuevo y da igual que la raspe, que la limpie, que la arañe o que la muerda. Siempre ese hormigueo, siempre sus labios encima de mi piel. Un escalofrío me recorre en solo pensarlo.

No sé qué hago aquí. Porqué me dejé convencer por Hazelle de quedarme en su casa. De molestarlos más. Desde que aparecí por aquí no he dejado de incordiar. Llamo a la mala suerte. No puedo dejar de tropezarme con adversidades y preocuparlos. Enfermedades, depresiones repentinas, locos psicópatas… me siento fatal por hacerles esto.

No merezco esto.

Suspiro contra el cristal de la ventana, y Posy me saluda. La saludo con la mano, con una media sonrisa mientras Gale nos mira. Está fantástico, hay que reconocerlo. Ya no es el pobre niño desnutrido de la veta. Ahora es… ahora es un hombre. Me ruborizo al pensar en el así. Me aparto de la ventana para que no me vean así.

Horas más tarde, salgo de mi habitación. Últimamente no he salido mucho de allí, pero me siento incómoda con cualquier contacto. Ya me cuesta bajar para comer. Pero esta vez solo he salido para ir a darme una ducha.

Paso junto a la habitación de Gale, y él sale de ella. Nos chocamos. Siento su cálida piel rozar la mía y me pongo un poco nerviosa. Me separo rápidamente. Gale me sigue mirando. Qué vergüenza.

Me dispongo a irme, sin decir nada, cuando Gale me arrincona en la pared con sus brazos.

—Gal… Gale…

—Madge por favor…

—Gale, no… ¿donde están… todos?

Pone una media sonrisa bastante bonita.

—Se han ido todos al mercado

—Ah… déjame

—No

—Gale… por favor

—Solo dime… dime que no me quieres

Lo miro interrogante. Es difícil decir de no así. Aparto la mirada al suelo y murmuro.

—No... No te quiero

—Mírame

Lo miro, miro a sus ojos grises. Son bonitos, pero en fin, él es Gale. Me veo incapaz de decir nada, mi boca se niega a emitir ningún sonido. Mis labios permanecen cerrados. Siento el pulso en mis oídos, amarilleándome el cráneo. Solo encuentro pregunta que hacer.

—¿Que quieres de mi?

**N/A**

**Si, sé que este capítulo es tirando a malo. Pero bueno, ya sabéis que ando bastante mal en lo que se refiere a inspiración. No sé muy bien para donde tirar el fic. Pero seguiré escribiendo, y disculpad si no os gusta ¡Me podéis dejar vuestra sincera opinión! Gracias de verdad. **

**Muchas gracias a Andrix Mellark por su review y sus consejos, ¡nos vemos en: Correcto!**


	28. Certeza

**Recomendación musical : Love death birth - Carter Burwell (Breaking dawn)**

—Que… ¿Qué que quiero? Quiero que me digas si me quieres, que me lo digas mirándome a los ojos…

—Porqué me haces esto…

—Porque quiero que seas feliz

Lágrimas amenazan en salir de mis ojos. Me siento fatal conmigo misma, y no sé muy bien porqué, no sé porqué no puedo fingir que me quiere y ser feliz.

Sé que no es correcto fingir algo así. Pero tampoco es correcto ocultar la verdad, ¿cierto? Lo miro a los ojos, decidida. Intento ser la Madge valiente que siempre he querido ser. Una Madge más como Mayslee, y menos como mi madre. No ser la que ha de ser rescatada, sino la valiente que defiende a los débiles. A quien ama. A la que no le importa la muerte, o en este caso la vergüenza del rechazo. Trago aire y confieso.

—Sí, te quiero ¿Cómo no quererte? Siempre eres amable conmigo, me salvas y me haces feliz. Cuidas de mí, y me dejas vivir aquí y molestarte. Me rescataste a pesar de no haber querido hablar contigo, a pesar de no hacerte caso y a pesar de ser estúpida.

Tomo otra bocanada de aire mientras observo como Gale se paraliza.

—Y no entiendo muy bien por qué haces esto, pero sé que mientes. Porque sé lo que oí y… venga ya, sigues viéndome como en el distrito 12, y si no como una loca cuentista. Y consentida, y…

—No veo eso Madge. Solo veo a una chica que ha sufrido mucho y no ha hecho nada para merecerlo. Veo a una chica que tiene miedo… ¿me tienes miedo Madge?

Lo analizo. Quizás sí. Todo lo que escuché fue estremecedor. Tengo miedo de que me haga daño y que me parta más. Pero mi… obsesión con él, supera el miedo que le tengo. Así que no, del todo.

—No

—¿Y por qué te tiemblan las piernas?

Bajo la vista para comprobarlo. Es verdad, tiemblo como un flan. Su proximidad me perturba hasta límites insospechados. Puedo hasta sentir su respiración que me despeina los cabellos de la coronilla. Mi estómago se revuelve. Intento parar, sin mucho éxito.

—Da igual. Ya has escuchado. Ahora déjame

—¿Lo decías en serio? –Dice esperanzado.

—¿Crees que bromearía con esto? –Respondo enfadada.

De repente mis pies dejan de sostenerse en el suelo y paso a volar por los aires. Siento los brazos de Gale a mí alrededor, y tengo que decir que su calor me reconforta. Lo rodeo con mis brazos para no caerme y apoyo mi cabeza en el hueco entre su cabeza y su hombro, en el cual en condiciones normales no llegaría. Huele bien. Lo estrecho todavía más.

Más pronto de lo que querría me deja en el suelo. Sin embargo me quedo ahí, por unos momentos, abrazada a él, incapaz de separarme. Ya no llego a donde estaba, solo abrazo su pecho con fuerza. Él vuelve a abrazarme, y entierra su cabeza en mi pelo. No quiero moverme.

No quiero moverme nunca más.

Y así, entre sus brazos, empiezo a sentir algo… diferente. No es rencor. No es esperanza. Es… alegría. Un sentimiento que no sentía así desde el bombardeo. Dudo que nunca lo haya sentido a tanta potencia. Me desconcierta un poco. De la emoción no puedo evitar llorar. Me siento un poco tonta. Siento su risa contra mi mejilla.

—¿Por qué lloras?

—Pues no lo sé…

Me levanta la cabeza por el mentón, y me obliga a mirarlo a los ojos. Yo también lo miro, expectante. En realidad, no sé que espero, pero tengo un presentimiento. Gale me mira dubitativo. Pasan los segundos, los minutos… Y él sigue así, sin moverse. Estático. Sin dejar de mirarme. Pagaría por saber lo que piensa.

—¿En qué piensas?

—¿En qué piensas tú?

—Intento averiguar que pasa por tu mente…

—Estoy en blanco

—¿Ah sí? Nadie lo diría…

Me sonríe. Con una de esas sonrisas tan tuyas. Tan tímidas, tan esquivas, pero tan bonitas. Atrayentes. Como si el solo hecho de levantar las comisuras de los labios le doliera, vuelve a poner la misma cara de siempre. Seria. Firme. Algo en su expresión siempre me ha inquietado. Es un misterio.

—¿Y tu mente solo está pensando en que pienso? –Pregunta.

—No… puedo pensar en muchas cosas a la vez

—¿Por ejemplo?

—Cosas inconexas

—¿Cómo de inconexas?

—Las luz de las luciérnagas desde mi ventana, las gotas de rocío cayendo de un árbol, las nubes grises en un dia de otoño, el hecho de que esté hablando contigo sin pelear o ofenderte…

Suelta una risa contenida. Me encanta el sonido de su risa. Más que por el sonido, por lo que representa. Que es feliz. Que de alguna remota manera yo lo hago feliz. Sin embargo su risa desaparece tan deprisa como de costumbre, y me sigue mirando. Mirando con sus ojos grises. Me ruborizo y bajo la mirada.

Entonces, poco a poco, acerca su rostro al mío. Siento su cálido aliento encima de mis… labios. Me gusta la sensación. Nuestras narices se rozan, y casi, casi puedo sentir sus pestañas rozando mi piel. Cierro los ojos. Mis labios chocan con los suyos.

Vaya… mi primer beso.

Nunca estuve realmente interesada en besar a alguien. Realmente nunca me lo planteé. Yo era una niña en el distrito, y cuando las bombas cayeron en el distrito dejé de pensar en toda la humanidad. O al menos la repudié.

Y esto es tan diferente de como lo imaginaba. No es como probar una nube. No estoy tocando el cielo. De hecho, siento el suelo más cerca que nunca. Todo es mucho más real, o sensorial. Mi estómago pesa cinco veces más de lo normal, ¿me habré tragado un trozo de metal? Lo dudo… lo recordaría. O quizás no.

Gale me agarra por la cintura e impide que me caiga. Es de agradecer. No me siento muy estable. Sin poder remediarlo, me agarro salvajemente de su cuello y lo acerco más a mí. Esto es un sentimiento salvaje, no tiene otro nombre. Puedo sentir una calidez extraña por todo mi cuerpo.

Finalmente nos separamos, pero nuestras frentes siguen tocándose. Sonrío. Porque me siento extrañamente bien. Contenta. Acalorada. Aturdida. Mareada. Pero aun así es el mejor momento que he pasado, con diferencia. Me abrazo más a él, pero aun así digo lo que sigo pensando.

—Todavía no te creo

Sonríe.

—Tiempo al tiempo

**N/A**

**Yaay! Al fin el primer beso tan esperado. Al menos por mí, que me ha costado bastante llegar hasta aquí. **

**No quiero que el fic quede endulzado. Porque Gale y Madge no pueden ser una pareja endulzada. Feliz si, pero no endulzada. Y eso es difícil de conseguir. Si tenéis algún consejo sobre la trama, no dudéis en escribirme. **

**Gracias por todas las reviews, sois geniales, ¡nos vemos en: ¿normalidad?**


	29. ¿Normalidad?

¿Por qué diablos hace tanto calor aquí?

Me destapo y me doy la vuelta, pero aun así el calor es sofocante. Me tiraría un cubo de agua en la cabeza si eso pudiera aliviar mi cuerpo. Pero dudo que pueda.

He tenido un sueño. Como en todos los sueños, parezco olvidar más a medida que intento recordar. Solo recuerdo que salía Madge, una recopilación de recuerdos. Recuerdos que creía casi olvidados, enterrados en mi subconsciente.

Recuerdos de quedarme en el bosque, recolectando fresas, hasta altas horas de la noche. En esos momentos no sabía muy bien por qué lo hacía, pero ahora puedo hacerme una idea.

Recuerdos del vestido blanco de Madge. Del sinsajo de Madge. De todas sus caras ropas, que contrastaban terriblemente con las demás del distrito. Probablemente era la única que podía permitirse aquellos vestidos. Y ni siquiera sé si le gustaba llevarlos.

Recuerdos del bosque. Del bosque del distrito 12, del bosque del distrito 2. Todos los bosques que he visto. Y el arco. Mi arco. Mi arco en las manos de Madge.

Madge y su vestido color vino. En la celda de Liar. Madge en mis brazos.

Cierro los ojos y niego con la cabeza. Aunque estoy contento. Ayer lo logré. Más o menos.

Me giro y está aquí, a mi lado. Lo había olvidado.

Aunque yo estoy completamente destapado, ella sigue cubierta por la fina sábana. No lleva ropa debajo de la tela. Suspiro al recordarlo todo ¿Pero cómo has podido olvidarte, Gale? ¡Ayer te acostaste con Madge!

Todavía no entiendo cómo ocurrió todo. Porqué. Solo sé que me deje… bueno, nos dejamos llevar. No sé qué diablos le voy a decir a mamá, pero sobretodo no sé qué le diré a Madge. La besé, si, y me confesé, también, pero… ella me dijo que no me creía. ¿Me creerá ahora? Siempre es tan imprevisible…

Parece removerse, pero enseguida sigue durmiendo. Un travieso mechón de cabello atraviesa su rostro, y le llega hasta la nariz. Se lo aparto con cuidado, tengo un poco de miedo a que se despierte y me mande al infierno.

Los recuerdos de la noche anterior amartillan mi mente y me impiden pensar con un mínimo de claridad. Aparto la mirada de Madge para pensar con un poco de racionalidad, pero eso no me impide seguir pensando en lo ocurrido la pasada noche.

Resignado, me vuelvo a girar para contemplarla. Como se ha movido, ahora su pecho queda levemente descubierto. Sin razón aparente siento como mi sangre empieza a correr más deprisa. Me aparto de nuevo de ella y me visto con rapidez. Pero cuando me estoy abrochando la camisa escucho un ruido detrás de mí. Se ha despertado. Me giro mientras digo.

—Buenos días…

—¡GALE! ¿Pero qué…? Oh, no. No, no, no… ¡¿tú y yo? Lo… lo…

—¿Te avergüenzas?

—¿Qué? No… bueno… no, pero… no… pero quizás…

—¿Quizás?

—¡Nada! A… ¡adiós!

Hace un amago de sonrisa y arranca las sábanas de la cama con salvajismo. Se cubre con ellas y sale corriendo del cuarto. Se ha dejado toda la ropa, tendré que llevársela, aunque no creo que quiera hablar conmigo ¿Pero qué he hecho?

Empiezo a buscar su ropa, cuando algo atrae mi atención. La cama. Madge se ha llevado las sábanas, pero el cubrecama sigue ahí. Testigo de mi ignorancia. Porque la tela tiene una prueba que ayer ignoré. Una mancha roja.

Cierro los ojos y me golpeo con el canto de la mano. Soy estúpido ¿Se habrá enfadado por eso? Recojo la ropa y me dirijo a su cuarto, sin saber muy bien qué decir.

Como de costumbre. Creo que nunca podremos llegar a una situación de normalidad.

**N/A **

**¡Hola de nuevo! Como veis, la historia ha dado un giro inesperado hacia el desenlace final. No quedan muchos capítulos para terminar, y si tenéis alguna sugerencia como siempre digo me la podéis decir :D **

**Espero que a nadie le haya parecido este capítulo muy fuerte para su rating, porque tampoco creo que haya puesto nada que sea demasiado fuerte. Siento que sea tan corto. **

**Gracias por las reviews, nos vemos en: ¿qué pasa? **


	30. ¿Qué pasa?

Estamos en pleno verano, y hace ya cosa de dos meses que no hablo con Madge.

Es todo muy extraño. He intentado hablar con ella en incontables veces, pero ella me esquiva. He intentado disculparme, rogarle, suplicarle, reñirle, enfadarme, disculparme otra vez… pero ella nada. Cuando intento hablar con ella solo pone una sonrisa forzada y dice que no le ocurre nada y que deje de preocuparme.

La he intentado acorralar varias veces. Todas las mañanas me despierto con la esperanza de que hoy no me ignorara. Pero cuando me voy a dormir descubro la cruda realidad. Que como no descubra por mi cuenta que ocurre no voy a conseguir nada.

Aún así, Madge está muy rara. Está siempre hablando con Mamá, y aunque hace un calor tremendo siempre lleva camisas de manga larga. Podría ser por el sol, pero lo dudo, el médico le dijo que ya podía exponer su piel después de unas semanas, y aun así sigue yendo cubierta hasta el cuello. Creo que está enferma. Y quiero ayudarla.

Todo lo que intento es inútil. Mamá se niega a decirme nada, incluso parece que quiera alejarme de ella. Supongo que Madge le contó lo nuestro… mala señal.

A veces, por la noche, la escucho llorar. La he escuchado llorar más veces de lo que querría, pero esto es exagerado. Además, de vez en cuando, se ausenta y se va al baño. Sobre todo por las mañanas. Y vomita. Eso es lo que más me preocupa.

Me preocupa que se pueda… estar haciendo daño. Conozco los síntomas. En la veta muchas mujeres lo hacían, por culpa de, en fin, la situación en que vivíamos. Pero Madge es fuerte, y me extraña. Aunque para variar no sé nada de ella. Y ya me estoy hartando de ello.

La veo correr por el pasillo, hacia el cuarto de baño. Esta es la mía.

Salgo corriendo por el pasillo detrás de ella, silencioso, como si estuviera en el bosque. Ella entra corriendo en el baño, y yo entro con ella, sin que se dé cuenta. Espero junto a la puerta que termine.

Madge levanta la cabeza de la taza del vater. No hace muy buena pinta. Sin embargo se va a lavar la cara, todavía sin verme. Pero cuando va salir me ve. Las pupilas se le dilatan, y da un paso hacia atrás.

—¡GALE! ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Madge…

—No es lo que parece… el desayuno… me ha sentado mal

—Sí, ¿Cuál de los desayunos, exactamente? Porque llevas así cosa de dos meses

—No es cierto…

—Anda que no

—Está bien. Es que… no estoy muy fina últimamente. Cosas de chicas

Pone una de sus sonrisas nerviosas y fugaces y se dirige a la puerta. Pero se lo impido.

—Madge

—Déjame salir…

—¿Qué te pasa? Puedes… puedes contármelo. Sé que estas molesta conmigo, pero te prometo que te ayudaré

—No… no hace falta que me ayudes. No puedes hacer nada

—Pero dime al menos…

—No

—¡Madge!

—¡Que no!

—No saldremos de aquí hasta que…

—No estoy preparada para contártelo

—Pero… ¿qué has de preparar?

—Nada Gale, solo estoy confusa

—¿Sobre qué?

No me gusta hacer preguntas estúpidas, pero esto ya pasa de castaño oscuro. Ella baja la mirada, pero no voy a echarme atrás. Finalmente dice.

—Está bien… te lo diré si me dejas salir

—No me lo trago, puedes decírmelo ahora. Nadie nos escuchará…

—Por favor Gale, no me obligues

—No quiero obligarte, pero me preocupo por ti

Me mira con rabia. Oh, oh.

—¡No quiero que te preocupes por mí! ¡Ya lo has hecho suficiente! ¡No quiero… no quiero deberte nada!

—No me debes nada

—¡Claro que sí! ¡Te debo mi vida! ¡Varias veces! Pero puedo manejar esto sola…

—¡Si al menos supiera que es!

—¿Quieres saber qué es? ¿Quieres saberlo?

—¡Claro que sí!

—¡Estoy embarazada, inútil!

El mundo se para. Lágrimas corren por sus mejillas, la dejo salir. Sale corriendo por el pasillo. La escucho cerrar la puerta. Caigo al suelo de rodillas, y más tarde quedo sentado en el suelo.

No puede ser. ¡Venga ya, no puede ser!

Pero si es cierto… he de ser yo. Yo tengo que ser el… el padre. Hago una cuenta rápida. Es posible. Más que posible. Soy yo.

Soy estúpido, un inútil. Ya lo ha dicho.

Me golpeo la cabeza con los puños. Que hago con mi vida. Por qué tengo que liar las malditas cosas así. Por qué tengo que fastidiarle la vida así. Ahora todo empieza a cobrar sentido. Todo. He sido un idiota.

Y ahora, ¿qué? Supongo que quiere tener a… bueno, a mi hijo. O hija. ¿Pero es mío? No sé si debería considerarlo como a tal… yo desde luego sí, pero ella… todo es muy complicado.

Me obligo a levantarme e ir como mínimo a pedir disculpas. Se las debo. Eso y mucho más.

**N/A**

**Oh, ¡menuda sorpresa! Aunque supongo que ya os lo olíais. De todas formas, aquí está. Como veis, es el inicio del verdadero desenlace. **

**Se me ha hecho terriblemente difícil buscar una trama, ya que como es una historia AU, es completamente "free style" es decir, salida de mi cabeza. Y nada, esto era lo que me parecía más adecuado y… en fin, atrayente. **

**Gracias a Artemisa por su review, nos vemos en: Decisiones. **


	31. Decisiones

Lagrimas corren por mis mejillas. Ya está, todo ha terminado. Todo se ha ido al traste.

Me acaricio el vientre con nerviosismo. No sé qué sucederá. De acuerdo, sé que no habría podido ocultarlo mucho tiempo más, pero aun así… aun así es muy pronto. Tan pronto que todavía estoy a tiempo de cambiar mi opinión. Pero no quiero cambiarla.

Sé lo que van a decir. Que soy una buscona. Lo que me faltaba. Quizás lo soy… ni siquiera estamos casados. Ni siquiera somos pareja. No hay nada en absoluto que nos una. No encuentro ni el valor para hablar con él, y ahora… ahora todo va a terminar.

Vuelvo a rascar la piel de mis brazos. Mi nueva piel. Es una manía que tengo. Sé que es una mala costumbre, pero hay veces que no puedo evitarlo. Hay veces que no puedo evitar morderme los nudillos para no gritar. Esto es tan… frustrante. Siento como si alguien estuviera haciendo presión en mis hombros, como si alguien me quisiera hundir en el suelo. Y cada vez encuentro menos fuerzas para tirar para arriba.

Aunque sé que debo hacerlo. Tirar hacia delante. No tiene que ser por mí, sino por él. Por… mi hijo. O hija. No le pongo forma, no tengo ni idea de cómo será.

Interiormente aguardo una secreta ilusión. Aunque el miedo y la angustia se la comen, esta ilusión hace que pueda dormir por las noches, que me obligue a comer y que me obligue a seguir respirando. Porque por fin, tal como algunas veces había deseado, alguien depende de mí. Tengo que cuidar a alguien.

También me alegra, secretamente, el hecho de tener algo de Gale en mí. En un principió me asusté, incluso lo repudié. Pero es… es Gale. Y aunque sé que no lo entenderá, yo quiero tener algo de él. Y este pequeño regalo me hace feliz.

Alguien pica a la puerta. No pienso abrir. No en la situación que estoy. Imagino quien será. Así que no.

Finalmente Gale abre la puerta por sí solo. Me mira. Y yo lo miro. Sus ojos grises me analizan, como a una presa que se ha encontrado en una trampa. Agacho la cabeza y me recojo en una pequeña pelota. No quiero que él me lo quite. No creo que me obligue a… bueno, a quitármelo, ¿pero y si lo hace? No me puedo arriesgar. No señor.

Me impulso con los pies. Sé que eso no lo alejará, pero supongo que es lo bastante listo para ver que no quiero verlo, ahora que ni siquiera quiero hablar. Tengo un nudo en la garganta. Sin embargo escucho pasos. No, no ha cogido la indirecta.

No escucho nada, y tengo miedo. Y entonces, unos brazos me rodean.

La primera reacción que tengo es rechazo. Me lo tengo que quitar de encima. Pero mis brazos no tienen la fuerza ni para mover sus dedos. Así que me resigno, esperando a que diga algo… o a que me deje.

Pero a medida que veo que no se va a mover, empiezo a asustarme. Pero luego, el miedo desaparece. Solo queda una sensación… agradable. Siento sus cálidos brazos, y me siento más segura que antes. El pensamiento racional me abandona, y solo puedo pensar en las sensaciones que me embargan.

Siento la acompasada respiración de Gale en mi hombro, y supongo que él debe estar sintiendo la mía. Rodeo su cuello con mis brazos y me acerco más a él, casi sin darme cuenta. Él me abraza más fuerte. Cierro los ojos, que hasta ahora tenía abiertos como platos.

No sé cuánto tiempo llevamos así, pero me he acostumbrado al abrazo, y creo que si nos separamos me desmontaré. Me sorprendo al no odiar mi dependencia hacia él.

Su mano derecha de ha ido desplazando, casi sin que me dé cuenta, hacia mi vientre. No va a notar nada. No me molesta. Me distraigo peinando su cabello con mi mano. Lo siento tan cerca, que hasta puedo sentir su sonrisa en mi piel. No entiendo nada. Entonces abre la boca y me preparo para lo peor.

—Madge…

Asiento en su hombro, lo estoy escuchando.

—¿Porqué no…?

—No Gale, ¡yo lo quiero! Por favor no… -salto, desesperada. Lo sabía.

—Shhh, tranquila, no me has dejado terminar…

—Oh

—Quiero decir que porqué no me lo has contado antes…

—Ah… -no sé qué contestar- eso…

—Sí, eso

—Eh… si, es que… bien, el caso es que… yo… y… bueno, no…

—Te creías… ¿que no lo querría?

—¿Tú…?

—Bueno, para ser sincero no me lo había planteado en absoluto, pero ahora…

—¿Ahora?

Traga saliva sonoramente y me mira a los ojos.

—Seré lo que quieras que sea

Lo miro, y parece no mentir. Esto es… irreal. No puedo evitar sonreír como una boba, y después, echarme a llorar de nuevo en sus brazos. Malditas hormonas.

Gale me vuelve a abrazar y siento su sonrisa apenada en mi piel. Las lágrimas caen como un torrente y no puedo evitar agarrarme más fuerte a él cada vez que sollozo. Me cojo de su pelo, hasta que me doy cuenta de que se lo arrancaré. Aun así, no dejo de agarrarlo como si me fuera la vida en ello. Oigo que Gale murmura.

—Tu mamá está loca…

Rio para mis adentros mientras le doy un puñetazo en la espalda. El finge caer de dolor mientras grita teatralmente, y acabamos en el suelo, los dos, tumbados y riendo. Nuestros rostros están a escasos centímetros. Realmente he echado de menos poder estar tan cerca de él. Sus labios acortan la con los míos.

No es un beso apasionado. No es salvaje. Es… divertido. Nunca pensé que un beso pudiera parecer divertido. El estómago me duele como si llevara horas riendo. No es una mala sensación.

Entonces me doy cuenta de que quizás, solo quizás, Gale no me va a hacer daño.

**N/A**

**Un poco endulzado, pero en fin. A mí me gusta, juzgadme si queréis, pero con respeto. **

**Ya quedan solo un par de capítulos para terminar la historia, pero probablemente haya epílogo. **

**Muchísimas gracias por las reviews, ¡nos vemos en: Será!**


	32. Será

La luz que se filtra de la cortina me deslumbra, y por ende me despierta. No quiero despertarme. Tengo sueño. Pero estoy demasiado cansada como para cerrarla. Me doy la vuelta a duras penas.

Y casi tiro a Gale de la cama.

Gale murmura bajo las sábanas, y en fin, debajo de mí. Me aparto, divertida. Me gusta ver como duerme. Su rostro se relaja tanto que parece un niño pequeño. Me apoyo en el codo y lo contemplo, más dormida que despierta.

Está viviendo conmigo. O yo vivo con él… bueno, vivimos juntos desde hace un poco más de un mes. Tampoco nos hemos alejado mucho, vivimos en frente de la tintorería de Hazelle.

Hoy es un dia especial. Voy a saber si es niño o niña.

Este mediodía cogeremos el tren al Capitolio. Estoy nerviosa.

Además, tienen que revisarme la piel. Desde que mi vientre ha empezado a crecer, mi piel sangra y se cuartea. Aunque la piel no ha sido substituida ahí, las costras de mis muslos y bajo vientre saltan a cada paso. Dicen que es normal, ya que no es mi verdadera piel, pero hay que tratarlo con cremas extrañas que solo en el Capitolio se pueden comprar.

En un principio, cuando empecé a notar que mi piel se estiraba y se rompía, no quise decir nada. Me daba… vergüenza. A parte del evidente miedo a que descubrieran mi embarazo, no quería causar más problemas. No quería más cuidados, más molestias, más gastos por mi culpa. Odiaba, y de hecho odio, tener que depender de esta manera de los demás. Poco a poco lo he ido asimilando, pero cuando empecé a sentirlo no quise darle importancia. Unas vendas eran suficientes para que empezara a pensar en otras cosas, por ejemplo en ocultar el embarazo.

Fue Gale quien lo descubrió.

Me sumerjo en esos recuerdos mientras sigo mirando el tranquilo rostro de… ¿Mi novio? ¿El padre de mi hijo/hija? ¿Mí… prometido?

_Seguimos andando por el bosque. El cielo ya está un poco oscuro, pero todavía falta bastante para que sea de noche completamente. La tarde es tranquila, el viento zarandea levemente las hojas de los arbustos, mientras camino junto a Gale. Un par de setos me separan de él ahora, pero seguimos hablando. _

_—Y a ti no te gustaría… casarte, ¿Madge? –Dice, como quien no quiere la cosa. _

_Me detengo. No puedo creer que lo haya dicho. Lo que llevaba secretamente deseando desde hace tanto tiempo… quiero avanzar y alcanzarlo, pero tropiezo con algo. Una rama. Caigo al suelo de bruces. _

_—¡MADGE!_

_—¡Ay! Tranquilo, no te preocupes… estoy bien. Solo soy una patosa…_

_—¿En serio?_

_Retrocede y se agacha para quedar a mi altura. Me ayuda a levantarme, pero frena en seco cuando, por casualidad, roza mi camisa. Y nota que está húmeda por algo que no es agua. _

_—¿Madge?_

_—¿Qué?_

_—¿Porqué tu camisa está humedecida así?_

_—Eh… debo haber caído encima de un charco…_

_—Aquí no hay charcos_

_—Pues encima del barro… _

_Me mira desdeñoso y de repente me levanta la camisa. Ve las vendas, que han quedado levemente ensangrentadas. Palpa con una mano las vendas, y se asegura de que la sangre es reciente. Lo es. _

_Vuelve a mirarme con una ceja levantada. Bajo la mirada. No debería haberle mentido. No, no debería haberme caído ¿Ahora qué digo? Me vuelve a tapar con la camisa y me ayuda a levantarme completamente. Para disimular, empiezo a andar de nuevo, como si no hubiera pasado nada. Pero no se lo traga. _

_—Madge, ven aquí_

_—¿Porqué?_

_—¿No tienes que explicarme nada?_

_—No…_

_Gale se harta y me agarra por la cintura, girándome. No lo puedo mirar a los ojos y mentirle. Nunca he podido. _

_—¿Qué son esas vendas?_

_—Nada…_

_—Madge, no seas cría. Te has hecho sangrar… ¿Por qué?_

_—Por la caída, nada más… _

_—Madge… _

_—¡Es cierto!_

_—¡No lo es! ¿O es que ahora eres vidente y has previsto que caerías? _

_No sé qué contestar. Me ha arrinconado. Cambia su expresión a una más… comprensiva. Me calmo un poco, pero aun así no me veo capaz de decirle la verdad. _

_—Cuéntame la verdad por favor… _

_Suspiro. Está bien. _

_—No es… nada grave. Desde que he empezado a… engordar, mis viejas cicatrices han vuelto a sangrar un poco. Por eso llevo las vendas._

_—¿Alguien más lo sabe?_

_—Eh… no_

_Suspira. Vuelve a poner su cara de enfadado. Contengo el aliento. _

_—Madge, ¿no confías en nosotros? ¿No confías en mí? _

_—No es eso… yo solo… no quería crearos más problemas… no quería preocuparos…_

_—¿Pero no lo entiendes? ¡Es inevitable que nos preocupemos por ti! ¡Queremos preocuparnos por ti! ¡Me preocupo por ti! Y me da igual lo que tenga que hacer para ayudarte. No tengo ningún problema en ayudarte. Quiero cuidarte. Pero me has de decir cómo… no puedo ayudarte si no me dejas ¿Comprendes?_

_Asiento, apenada. Me siento como una idiota. Las lágrimas intentan salir de mis ojos, pero las contengo con facilidad. Tengo experiencia. Gale vuelve a relajar su expresión y me mira un poco arrepentido. Me abraza con más fuerza y me revuelve los cabellos con la nariz. _

_—Siento gritarte… _

_—No, tienes razón… pero ya has hecho mucho por mí_

_—Pero no me importa hacerlo… _

_—Gracias… _

_Besa mi frente. _

_—Venga, vamos a que mi madre te cure eso… _

_Asiento de nuevo, un poco más animada. Dejo que me conduzca por el bosque…_

Agito la cabeza para volver a la realidad. Desde entonces he decidido contarle todo a Gale. No quiero que se enfade, o se preocupe más por no saber lo que me ocurre. Todavía me parece… irreal, que le importe. Pero me hace feliz.

Quizás no le digo que lo quiero tanto como debería… pero supongo que él lo sabe. A veces me atormento, porque parece que esté hueca por dentro. Pero todas estas hormonas me están ayudando… a exteriorizar lo que siento.

Gale se remueve y se despierta definitivamente. Me mira, y sonríe. Como todas las mañanas. Estamos destapados, así que se levanta y me cubre otra vez, mientras se prepara para irse de la cama. Lo agarro del brazo. Sonríe de nuevo, entre divertido y cansado.

—No te vayas…

—Buenos días a ti también

—Buenos días… pero no me cambies de tema

—Todas las mañanas igual, por favor, Madge, tengo que irme…

—¡Pero no quiero que te vayas!

Se ríe, pero se zafa de mi agarre. Lo cojo con más fuerza.

—Por favor…

—Tengo que irme

—Finge que estás enfermo

—No

—Que tienes trabajo aquí

—No

—Qué… Que me he tirado por la ventana y has de enterrar mi cadáver…

—Definitivamente no. Duerme Madge, es pronto

—No quiero…

—Venga, duerme. Al mediodía volveré y cogeremos el tren ¿De acuerdo?

Lo miro y me resigno, como siempre. Le dejo el brazo y me tumbo en la cama de nuevo, más cansada que antes de dormirme le digo.

—Adiós Gale…

—Adiós Madge

Al mediodía, ya estoy lista.

Agarro todos esos papeles extraños, y me dispongo a esperar a Gale. No tarda en llegar. Nos dirigimos a la estación, nerviosos.

Ya en el tren, para intentar aplacar el nerviosismo, intento entablar conversa.

—¿Qué crees que será?

—Un niño

—¿Seguro?

—Seguro

—¿Quieres apostar?

Me mira desde el asiento de enfrente, divertido.

—¿Qué quieres apostar?

—No lo sé… el nombre

—De acuerdo. Yo digo que es niño, y yo escojo el nombre. ¿Tú dices que es?

—Niña

—Si es cierto, escoges tú el nombre ¿Trato hecho?

—Trato hecho

Nos acercamos y nos cogemos las manos, sellando el pacto. Empezamos a reír sin mucho motivo.

Y después de unas cuantas horas, descubro que yo tenía razón.

Que una niña se mueve en mi interior.

**N/A**

**Aviso, por quien no se haya dado cuenta, que el trozo en cursiva es un flashback, o recuerdo. Nunca había hecho algo así y quería probar. **

**¿Cómo estáis? Bueno, ya sabéis que es niña. Quizás exageré diciendo que quedaban un par de capítulos, probablemente queden más, para vuestro gozo. **

**Gracias por las reviews y por leer, ¡nos vemos en: Nervios!**


	33. Nervios

—Y bien, ¿ya tienes nombre? – pregunto intentando ocultar mi sonrisa.

—Eh… bueno…

Se queda pensativa unos instantes, poniendo cara como de… enfadada. Me acomodo en el asiento del tren mientras espero.

—Mayslee

—May… ¿slee?

—Sí, ¿te gusta?

Me lo pienso. Ese nombre me suena. Intento recordar de qué, pero no me viene a la cabeza. Creo que Katniss me habló de ella… era su tía. La que llevó el sinsajo primero… y murió en los juegos. Me recorre un escalofrío ¿En serio? La miro, y si, parece hablar en serio. Es un poco siniestro, pero si a ella le gusta…

—Si…

Sonríe, y me siento aliviado. Mayslee… Hawthorne. Bueno, empieza a sonarme mejor.

Atravieso la puerta de mi casa, o mi antigua casa. Ahora solo viven en ella Mamá, los chicos y Posy. Posy se nos acerca corriendo y abraza a Madge. Mamá me mira con esa cara extrañamente divertida que suele poner desde… bueno, desde que nos marchamos, y me hace sentir realmente incómodo. Contemplo el suelo como si fuera lo más fascinante que he encontrado en meses.

—¿Qué será? ¿Qué será? ¿Qué será? –Pregunta Posy a gritos.

—¡Niña! –Exclama contenta, Madge.

—Felicidades, chicos –Suelta Mamá, y no sé muy bien por qué me hace ruborizar.

Madge suelta una risita y me acaricia la espalda. Me tenso un poco y la abrazo por los hombros.

En realidad… yo nunca he sido así. Cariñoso, comprensivo o… ¿amable? Bueno, quizás sí, pero no a estos extremos. Y pocas personas han sido testigo de ello. Pero Madge… ella lo necesita. Además, si voy a ser el padre de Mayslee… y su marido, supongo, tendré que esforzarme en cuidar de ella y hacerla feliz. Su risa me devuelve a la realidad.

—Sí, se llamará Mayslee…

Mamá la mira desdeñosa, pero sonriendo. Supongo que ella y Mayslee tenían la misma edad. O parecida.

—Me parece un nombre genial

—¡Gracias! Y bien, ¡manos a la obra!

—¿De qué? –Pregunto extrañado.

—Oh, Hazelle me ha dicho que me enseñaría a tejer… decentemente, supongo que terminaremos hacia el final de la tarde… ¿te apetece quedarte o quieres ir a algún sitio?

Interesante pregunta. No creo que una tarde de costura vaya a ser muy divertida, y si me da la elección…

—Bueno, creo que iré a acabar alguna cosa del trabajo. Te vengo a recoger luego

—Está bien, ¡adiós Gale!

—Adiós Madge…

Salgo de la casa, y la culpa me corroe un poco. No pienso ir a acabar el trabajo que me queda. Me parece que iré a dar un paseo por el distrito.

Voy andando, y veo las casas y los edificios pasar a mí alrededor. La gente. Todo el mundo parece diferente, un poco más atemorizado. Sé porqué. El accidente de Liar y el hueso conmocionaron a todos. Si, quizás Liar tenía razón, pero solo ha conseguido que la gente tenga miedo. La nueva guardia adiestrada por Paylor llegará la semana que viene, solicitada con anticipo.

Pienso… en mi futuro. Desde que la rebelión terminó, la dictadura del Capitolio se abolió y la mudanza al distrito dos, tengo el futuro emborronado. Se emborronó más con la llegada de Madge, y con la llegada del bebé… no puedo ver nada. Supongo que me casaré con ella. Sería lo más indicado. Además, sé que lo está deseando.

Después… ni idea. Seguir con mi vida. Cuidar de Madge y Mayslee… de mi nueva familia. Un sentimiento no muy agradable me embarga. Miedo.

¿Y si les ocurre algo? ¿y si No doy la talla? Soy experto en cuidar de mi familia, de Mamá, Rory, Vick y Posy. Pero ellos no se meten en líos. Sin embargo, Madge tiene un extraña tendencia a auto herirse. Si no es ella, son los demás. Y tengo miedo de que Mayslee herede eso.

Siempre habrá enemigos a la nueva libertad. Siempre habrá resentidos, que estaban mejor cuando estaba Snow. Que se sentían más seguros. No me importa enfrentarme a ellos. Pero temo que se enfrenten a ellas.

Paro de andar, y cuando vuelvo a mirar donde estoy me encuentro en las nuevas ruinas del hueso. Se ha vuelto a construir un improvisado memorial por las víctimas de su primera quema, me siento aliviado al ver que no han tenido que añadir más nombres a la lista.

Sigo con mi dilema. Que hacer. No tengo elección, y eso me perturba un poco. De acuerdo, la vida que se me presenta es genial, pero un poco arriesgada para quien quiero.

—Con que acabando el trabajo…

Me giro, aterrorizado. Reconozco la voz de Madge, evidentemente. No tengo excusa, porque hasta ahora he estado sentado con los brazos apoyados en las rodillas. La miro con una media sonrisa conciliadora, pero su expresión es inescrutable.

—Que haces aquí, ¿Gale?

—Eso digo yo, te he dicho que pasaría a buscarte…

—Sí, hace cuatro horas ¿No sabes qué hora es?

Por primera vez miro el cielo. Está oscureciendo notablemente, y las farolas están encendidas. Intento disculparme.

—Lo siento… no he visto la hora

—¿Y qué hacías?

—Solo… pasear

—¿En serio?

—Si

Me mira, preocupada. Me levanto y me acerco a ella. No quiero que se preocupe. Le remuevo el pelo con la mano y le prometo que no lo volveré a hacer. Me mira recelosa, pero sé que me ha perdonado. Nos dirigimos a casa.

Y andando, a su lado, me doy cuenta que quizás compense todo este miedo. Porqué parece que ella también va a cuidar de mí.

O al menos no permitirá que vuelva tarde a casa.

**N/A**

**Siento el corto y malo capítulo. Es un conector. **

**Gracias a Artemisa por su review, nos vemos en: Enfado.**


	34. Accidente

**Siento haber canviado el título, me equivoqué. **

Cierro los ojos e intento dormir de nuevo. O empezar a dormir. Son las tres de la mañana.

Hay veces que no sé si es mejor dormir o mantenerme despierto. Si duermo, quizás vuelva a soñar… y no quiero soñar. Si no duermo, probablemente mañana me caiga de sueño, y quiero estar despierto. Pero me arriesgaré.

Me incorporo y tapo a Madge con mi trozo de manta, mientras me levanto y desperezo. No tengo ni idea de lo que voy a hacer a las tres de la mañana, pero no quiero seguir durmiendo.

Madge se remueve inquieta debajo de la manta y se destapa. La dejo así, porque todavía hace bastante calor. Al parecer está teniendo un mal sueño, pero será mejor… no despertarla. No se ha dormido hasta hace unas dos horas, y le conviene, supongo, así que si se despierta, que lo haga por ella misma.

Miro el Montañón de documentos que me quedan por firmar, completar y aprobar y me entra un escalofrío. Puedo acabarlos mañana, me digo esperanzado ¿Pero ahora que hago?

Doy vueltas por nuestro pequeño piso, sin rumbo. El sueño vuelve a mí, pero no me dejaré vencer. Solo tengo que encontrar algo con lo que distraerme.

Se hoyen pasos en nuestro cuarto. Voy tan deprisa como puedo, porque ya me imagino lo que ha pasado.

Madge es sonámbula, incluso ahora.

Y en efecto, cuando llego me la encuentro caminando por en medio de la habitación. Se le ha caído medio camisón y parece dar vueltas cortas alrededor de la cama. Madre mía.

Me acerco a ella y la agarro de los hombros, como siempre. La llevo a la cama, como siempre. Y sigue queriéndose levantar, como siempre. Algo bueno de los sonámbulos es que son metódicos.

—Madge... hey, abre los ojos…

—Mphh…

Abre los ojos y me mira, enfocando por primera vez. Sonríe. Me separo de ella, y la escucho decir.

—Porqué estas vestido a… ¿qué hora es?

—Es pronto, duerme

—Gale…

—Shh…

—¡Gale! –Grita con voz pastosa, no puede ni abrir los ojos correctamente – Duerme tu… también…

Cierra los ojos y definitivamente se queda dormida.

—Ojalá pudiera… -suspiro.

—Pues inténtalo

Vaya, no estaba dormida. Sin embargo habla con los ojos cerrados, muy suave.

—¿Porqué no duermes?

—No me apetece…

—Mientes, ¿tienes pesadillas?

—¿Pesadillas?

—Te he escuchado gritar dormido… ¿tienes miedo de dormirte?

—No, no es eso

—Gale…

—Duérmete Madge… estaré bien

—As de dormir, tarde o temprano, ven, túmbate conmigo

Bueno, ahora que lo dice sí que tengo sueño. Pero tiene razón. No quiero dormir. No puedo dormirme. Finalmente Madge abre los ojos un poco y me coge de la camisa haciéndome recostar a su lado. Me abraza.

—Cierra los ojos

—Madge…

—He dicho que los cierres

Me resigno y cierro los ojos. Craso error. Cuando los cierro vuelvo a revivir las pesadillas. La guerra. Los juegos. Las muertes. Todo. Los abro rápidamente, y me encuentro con los de Madge.

—No quiero

—Pues mírame a mí

Miro sus ojos azules y espero. No sé muy bien a qué, pero asumo que tendré que esperar a que duerma. Sus manos se desplazan a mi rostro y empiezan a acariciarlo. Haciendo pequeños círculos alrededor de mis ojos y sienes. Se me cierran inevitablemente, y cada vez pienso con menos claridad.

—Madge…

—Shh…

Sonríe, y es lo último que veo antes de dormirme.

Despierto deslumbrado por los rayos de sol. Sin pesadillas.

Hacía tiempo que no soñaba nada. Abro los ojos con pereza y veo que Madge sigue abrazada a mí. Sonrío… pero pronto me doy cuenta de que el sol que tenemos no es normal. Es demasiado tarde. El sol brilla con fuerza, parece mediodía. Creo que lo es.

Madge parece despertarse y habla.

—¿Has dormido bien?

—Demasiado bien ¿Qué hora es?

Se despereza un poco y mira un reloj.

—Las dos y cuarto…

—¿Qué? ¡TENDRIA QUE HABERME IDO HACE 3 HORAS!

Salgo de la cama dispuesto a vestirme, pero me doy cuenta de que ya lo estoy. Sin peinarme, arreglarme o pasar por el lavabo cojo los papeles y me dirijo a la puerta disparado, sin siquiera decir nada. Da igual, después la llamaré. Escucho un leve adiós a mis espaldas.

Recuerda Gale, nunca dejes que Madge te haga dormir.

Salgo a la calle, y veo que como es mediodía hay mucha actividad. Los coches van de un lado a otro ajetreados y la gente anda por en medio de la calle como si nada. Empiezo a correr como ellos y entonces, todo empieza a ir en cámara lenta.

Una niña aparece a tres metros de mí, y se queda parada justo en medio del camino de un coche. Este pega un golpe al volante y hace virar las ruedas en mi dirección. Veo el miedo en los ojos del conductor, y sé que no podrá parar. Me quedo misteriosamente enganchado al suelo, los pies no me responden. Solo cierro los ojos.

Y todo se vuelve oscuro.

**N/A: Ya estoy de vuelta. Siento mucho la espera, pero he estado de exámenes, como comprenderéis, y no he tenido tiempo de nada. Espero que no me matéis por el final del capítulo, he he. **

**Veo que el fandom se está llenando de Gadges, y eso me pone tremendamente feliz. Hasta ahora creía que era la única a la que le gustaba la pareja, y me tenía que conformar traduciendo las historias con mi precario inglés. Pero las que se están escribiendo, y creedme que las sigo todas, me están encantando. Felicitaciones a las autoras y autores. **

**Y bien, gracias por las reviews, nos vemos en: Niebla **


	35. Niebla

Los ojos se me cierran inevitablemente después de escuchar la silenciosa despedida de Gale. No es la primera vez, al final siempre me acaba llamando para disculparse.

Sonrío contra la almohada y dejo que mi mente se turbe cada vez más, esperando al momento en que lo oiga llamar, y lo escuche decir las mismas palabras de siempre.

—Lo siento Madge… ¡pero no has de dejarme dormir tanto!

Entonces yo le contestaré que lo perdono y que si se va a dormir a las tres es normal que luego no tenga una pizca de sueño. Entonces colgaré y me quedaré tranquila.

Pero un grito rompe mis cavilaciones. Viene de la ventana, de la calle. Salgo de la cama corriendo a ver qué ha pasado. La muchedumbre me impide ver nada. Un escalofrío me retuerce en corazón y no puedo evitar empezar a hacer suposiciones. No, no ha podido ser él, es absurdo… ¿pero entonces? Mi cabeza esta a quilómetros de donde debería estar. Inconscientemente bajo las escaleras por el camino más corto, pasar por la tintorería. No veo a Hazelle, supongo que ha salido también.

Salgo de la tintorería y la muchedumbre me impide ver nada. Pero algo se impone a los gritos de la gente. Los lloros de Hazelle. Rápidamente me hago sitio entre la gente, que al ver mi estado se aparta sin dudar. Y entonces lo veo.

Tirado, en el suelo, con los ojos cerrados, y rodeado de un charco de sangre que cada vez se hace más grande está Gale. Mis piernas se mueven solas, disociadas de mi mente. No siguen a ningún impulso que pueda controlar. Caigo a su lado, arrodillada, y cuando veo mis lágrimas mojando poco a poco su inerte brazo, me doy cuenta de que lloro.

Alguien me aparta de él. Mejor, pienso, debe ser una pesadilla. Pero me voy dando cuenta poco a poco de que es real. Que Gale está… está… oh, no…

Mi mente es un completo manojo de nervios, de órdenes, de lamentos y de furia. Intento zafarme de los que me agarran, y entonces me sientan en una especie de ambulancia. El rostro de Gale queda a mi lado, y un montón de médicos lo intentan reanimar. Hazelle llora en mi hombro, pero yo no puedo moverme.

Al cabo de unos interminables segundos un doctor grita.

—¡Está estable!

Todos suspiran de alivio, Hazelle abandona mi hombro pero yo sigo sin poder hacer nada. Sin poder mover un solo músculo. Me he quedado aletargada.

Al cabo de no sé cuánto tiempo Hazelle me sacude el brazo y me dice que hemos de entrar en el hospital. Sinceramente, no me hace ninguna ilusión. Pero me obligo a moverme, porque sé que él hizo lo mismo por mí. Gale…

Miro a Gale desde la silla, junto a su camilla, veo como respira. Los médicos dicen que está bastante bien, solo se ha roto un brazo y tiene varias magulladuras por todo el cuerpo. Me hundo más en el asiento ¿Que voy a hacer?

No está despierto. Me han explicado varias veces porqué no está consciente, pero no lo entiendo. En mi cabeza ahora solo entra que Gale no está, que dentro de un mes voy a tener a Mayslee y que si no está para verlo… bueno, en teoría no pasará nada, pero quiero que vea nuestro bebé cuando nazca. Solo eso.

Alguien pica a la puerta. Supongo que es Hazelle, así que digo sin pensar.

—Adelante

Pero quienes entran no son nada más ni nada menos que Finnick Odair, Annie Cresta, Katniss, Peeta y otra chica que rápidamente reconozco como Johanna Mason. Otra vencedora ¿Que hace aquí?

—Hola Madge… -Dice Finnick, que al parecer es siempre el portavoz.

—Hola chicos… ¿cómo…?

—Hazelle nos llamó –Responde rápidamente Peeta. Las demás mujeres parecen conmocionadas por el estado de Gale, excepto Annie, que parece embelesada por algo que lleva entre un manojo de mantas.

—¿Annie? –Pregunto, empezando a comprender que es lo que oculta toda esa tela.

—Oh, perdona Madge… ¡lo lamento mucho!

Finnick sonríe un poco, pero pronto vuelve a poner esa cara mustia. Me acerco a Annie para contemplar su bebé, cuando de pronto.

—Madge ¿estás embarazada? –Chilla Katniss.

Cuando asiento levemente todo el mundo aparta sus caras largas y empieza a felicitarme y a elogiarme. Katniss y Peeta me abrazan, y Annie me muestra su bebé. Sonrío al ver que es pelirrojo. Pero pronto toda esta alegría se disipa y vuelvo a mi sitio junto a Gale. Suspiro, y los demás se calman.

Johanna se acerca a mí y me acerca su mano. Se la estrecho. Se va.

Me quedo un poco confusa. Pero lo entiendo. Si pudiera, yo también saldría corriendo de aquí. Katniss y Peeta, después de despedirse, se marchan también. Finnick y Annie tampoco tardan mucho más. Volvemos a estar solos.

Apoyo mi barbilla en la baranda de la camilla. Siento su respiración un poco más cerca, y eso me tranquiliza. Parece dormido. Está dormido. Pero tiene que despertar. Despertará.

**N/A**

**¡Bueno bueno! Siento este cap tan corto y malo, pero estoy en plenos finales. Prometo un desenlace digno para este fic. **

**Gracias por las reviews, nos vemos en: Ahora no. **


	36. Ahora no

Intento mantener los ojos abiertos, pero los párpados me pesan demasiado. Intento levantar la cabeza, pero no la elevo ni un pulgar. Mi frente sigue apoyada en la mesita de noche, y sé que no aguantaré mucho más. Intento mantenerme despierta, al menos.

Ya ha pasado un mes. Un mes y unos días. Y Gale sigue ahí, sin despertar. Le he suplicado, rogado, gritado y llorado que vuelva, pero al parecer está tan sumamente dormido que no puede oírme. Los médicos hablan de un coma, pero dicen que despertará. Yo empiezo a tener mis dudas.

Llevo unas 25 horas sin dormir, porque ayer el corazón de Gale dio un "pequeño" vuelco, y la máquina empezó a sonar. Los médicos no me dejaron ver que hacían, pero cuando volví dijeron que estaba estable.

Estable. Aunque debería ser una palabra que me tranquilice, la odio. Es un término que me da miedo. Me da miedo quien lo utiliza, y a la vez lo que puede significar. Mis pensamientos están hechos un lío. Todo me da vueltas, y estoy confusa.

Cierro los ojos resignada, pero antes de dormirme pongo una mano en el corazón de Gale. Siempre lo hago. Por si acaso. No entiendo muy bien por qué, pero me hace sentir más confiada, por absurdo que parezca.

Entonces siento un terrible dolor, y un líquido que baja por mis piernas. Oh, no.

Me enderezo rápidamente y miro mi vientre. Susurro a Mayslee.

—Shh… no Mayslee, ahora no. Por favor. Has de esperarte un poco… solo un…

El dolor me vuelve a embargar y tengo que reprimir un grito de dolor. Me recoloco en la silla y pongo las manos en mi vientre, fregándolo inútilmente y rezando para que no sea verdad.

No estoy preparada. Ahora no puedo. No es solo el hecho de que Gale no esté aquí, he de reconocer que estoy asustada. Lágrimas salen de mis ojos inevitablemente, y cierro los ojos con fuerza intentando no hacer ruido.

Pasan los minutos, un cuarto de hora, tres cuartos, una hora, hora y media… el dolor es cada vez más intenso y seguido. Finalmente, no puedo evitar soltar un grito desgarrado cuando siento que me están acariciando las entrañas con una botella de cristal rota.

—¿Ocurre algo señorita Donner? ¡Oh, Madge!

Me mira con cara reprobatoria, yo solo puedo bajar la cabeza y cerrar los ojos con fuerza. Se va. Pero no tarda en volver. Con una silla de ruedas.

—No, por favor…

—Madge, tenemos que irnos. Tu bebé…

—No, ¡no quiero!

—Madge, haz el favor. Gale despertará, estamos seguros. Pero es improbable que lo haga justo ahora. Y tú necesitas atención médica.

Intento contestarle algo. Lo que sea. Pero mi mente está en blanco. Lo que dice es cierto. Lo que hago es irracional. Debería ser responsable, portarme bien y prepararme para tener a Mayslee, como una mujer madura y responsable.

Pero en vez de eso, me desquicio completamente. Me escucho a mi misma soltar gritos y estupideces, me aferro al brazo inerte de Gale y me echo a llorar desconsoladamente. La enfermera me mira desconcertada y se va buscando ayuda de más médicos.

Después de esto, una sarta de médicos me agarra y me coloca en la silla. Uno la empuja por el pasillo a todo correr, y cuando siento que me desgarran de nuevo por dentro suelto un grito que debe despertar todo el hospital.

Vamos de pasillo en pasillo, algunos médicos se van corriendo y son reemplazados por otros. Me siento confusa. Abren una puerta y me dejan en una habitación, tumbada en una cama. Sola. Apagan levemente las luces.

Me empiezo a preocupar.

Ruego internamente a Mayslee que se pare. No me siento segura. Solo quiero un mes. Un mes más. Para mentalizarme de lo que está sucediendo y de lo que está por venir. No quiero una hija ahora. De acuerdo, amo a Mayslee, pero no quiero una hija ahora. No ahora que estoy sola… y que tengo diecinueve años.

Mamá me tuvo con veinte años. Como si celebrara que su cosecha había terminado. No me quería. Estaba demasiado preocupada por su locura como para preocuparse por su hija. Yo no quiero hacerle lo mismo a Mayslee ¿Pero y si no puedo evitarlo? ¿Me odiará como yo la llegué a odiar en su momento?

Siento que me rompo por dentro, como un puzle, y me siento peor. Me siento sudada, molida y… ensangrentada. Debajo de mi camisa, mi nueva piel, que no ha podido cicatrizar por culpa del embarazo, está volviendo a sangrar. No entiendo porqué, pero cada vez estoy más mareada. Pero tengo que mantenerme despierta, por Mayslee. Soy una egoísta, ¿cómo no me he detenido en pensar en ella? Siempre igual. Soy una egocéntrica, siempre dejo a los demás de lado frente a mis preocupaciones. Me detesto.

Mis ojos quieren que descanse, y me duelen por no dejarlos cerrarse. Me lloran, porque no me permito ni pestañear. Las lágrimas me ciegan, pero no dejaré que el sueño me venza. No ahora. Muevo mis brazos, que me parecen mangueras, y me los llevo a los ojos, intentando secármelos. Pero los retiro rápidamente porque Mayslee me vuelve a desgarrar. Contengo el aliento, pero se me escapa.

Miro mis manos, y están ensangrentadas. Es demasiado para mí. Cierro los ojos, y deseo que cuando despierte todo haya terminado de una vez.

**N/A ¡Hola de nuevo! Bueno, este capítulo ha tenido mucho dramatismo, pero creo que así se hace más interesante. Como ya he dicho reiteradas veces, le quedan pocos capítulos al fic… (Siempre digo lo mismo, creedme por favor) **

**¡Gracias por las 103 reviews! Increíble. Estoy muy agradecida. Por cierto, algunas me habéis corregido el nombre de Mayslee, y en efecto me equivoqué. Lo siento, pero sería un poco raro cambiar ahora el nombre, así que lo dejaré así. ¡Nos vemos en: Estoy!**


	37. Estoy

_Corre, corre, huye lejos_

_Cómprate otro dia_

_Un viento frío susurrándote_

_Secretos en la oreja_

_Tan bajo que sólo tú lo puedes oír_

_Corre, corre, corre y escóndete_

_En algún lugar donde nadie más pueda encontrar_

_Arboles altos doblan sus hojas apuntándote a donde ir_

_Donde seguirás estando solo_

Cierro los ojos, feliz, porqué mamá está conmigo y papá acaba de volver. Siento como mamá me besa la frente y me pasa una huesuda mano por el cabello. Después se marcha, y deja la puerta cerrada. Pero no tengo miedo. Papá cuidará de ella. Siempre lo hace.

_No temas, querido mío_

_Todo habrá terminado muy pronto_

_Estaré esperando aquí_

_Por ti_

_Corre lo más rápido que puedas_

_Nadie tiene que entender_

_Vuela alto en el cielo, de aquí a otro mundo_

_Vuelve al lugar de donde eres_

El ascensor asciende, con mi familia, la de Pam, Marlen y Katniss. Las otras personas no las conozco. Todos los niños lloran, las mujeres lloran, mamá llora, yo lloro. Todos lloran excepto Katniss, la niña que vive junto a nuestra casa, cerca de la verja. Está cogiendo a su hermana en brazos y la consuela. Canta una canción con voz estrangulada, y la niña para de llorar. Su madre se mece cerca de ellas, sentada en el suelo y con las manos rodeándole la cabeza.

_En lo más profundo del prado, allí, bajo el sauce, _

_Hay un lecho de hierba, una almohada verde y suave;_

_Recuéstate en ella, cierra los ojos sin miedo_

_Y, cuando los abras, el sol estará en el cielo_

_Este sol te protege y te da calor, _

_Las margaritas te cuidan y te dan amor, _

_Tus sueños son dulces y se harán realidad_

_Y mi amor por ti aquí perdurará. _

Todo es por culpa del Capitolio, me repito con convicción. Por culpa del Capitolio no tengo padre. Por culpa del Capitolio pasamos hambre, y más que la pasaremos. Mamá no puede cuidar de Rory, de Vick y de mí sola. Además, estamos esperando un hermano o hermana. Tengo que ayudarla. Soy el mayor. Papá me dijo que lo hiciera.

—Gale, si algún dia me ocurre algo malo, prométeme que cuidarás de tu madre y tus hermanos. Siento pedírtelo, pero eres el mayor. Si algún dia falto, prométeme que te meterás en el bosque y cazarás como te he enseñado…

—…Pero papá

—Prométemelo, Gale

—Te lo prometo

Eso fue hace seis años. Creí que papá estaría conmigo siempre. Pero se ha ido. Nos ha dejado. Ha muerto. Le doy una patada al ascensor, que se tambalea levemente.

—¡Gale! –Solloza mamá.

—Perdón, mamá –Murmuro.

_No temas, querido mío_

_Todo habrá terminado muy pronto_

_Estaré esperando aquí _

_Por tí_

El bosque me da miedo. Mis pasos son cortos y no hacen ruido, o al menos no los oigo. Coloco la trampa con temor. Me escondo detrás de un árbol.

No sé como papá podía hacer esto.

Espero unos minutos, una hora. Estoy planteándome cambiar de sitio la trampa, cuando una liebre aparece cerca de mí. Ruego a alguien, a no sé quién, que se pare en la trampa. No lo hace. Me dejo caer pesadamente detrás del árbol y cierro los ojos, resignado. Hoy tampoco. Hoy tampoco podré traer a casa algo para comer. Hoy mamá tampoco comerá. Grito de impotencia.

Entonces un pájaro se cambia de rama, asustado. Lo veo, lo tengo cerca. Agarro una piedra del suelo y agudizo la vista. Lanzo la piedra con todas mis fuerzas. El pájaro cae al suelo.

Me acerco a él y lo miro. Me siento un poco mal, pero el hambre pronto erradica ese sentimiento. Le agarro el cuello, como me enseñó papá, y lo retuerzo, hasta que el animal suelta un gorgoteo extraño y deja de moverse. Su corazón deja de sentirse en mis manos. Me guardo el pájaro debajo de la chaqueta y me dirijo con una sonrisa a casa.

Hoy cenaremos.

_Acércate pequeña perdida_

_Ven al agua_

_A los que están esperando_

_Solo por ti_

_Acércate pequeña perdida_

_Ven al agua _

_Lejos de la vida que siempre conociste_

_Te estamos llamando_

Miro como Katniss y Madge se pasean por la calle, como si no tuvieran preocupaciones. De hecho, Madge no parece tenerlas. Llevan un par de bolsas de comida en las manos, pero no se dirigen a su casa. Se dirigen a la mía. Las sigo.

Hablan en un tono bastante bajo, pero puedo escucharlas. Sin embargo me cuesta seguirles el ritmo, ya que los azotes de la espalda todavía me arden un poco cuando camino. Escucho a Katniss preguntar.

—¿…Y porqué se la llevaste?

—Me sentí… culpable

—Pero si no le debes nada

—Claro que sí, tú y él siempre me traéis fresas a casa…

Está hablando de mí. No puede estar hablando de otro. Intento acelerar el paso un poco más.

—Pero si la cuenta está saldada, ¿por qué insistes en llevarles esto?

—Pues… no lo se

Avanzan más deprisa y las pierdo casi de vista. A mi paso, intento llegar a casa. Ellas ya han llegado. Mamá sujeta las bolsas con una mano y con la otra abraza a Madge.

—Muchísimas gracias Madge, de verdad, no tenías porqué…

—No importa Hazelle, solo quédatelo

—¿Estás segura? ¿No lo necesitarás?

—Tranquila, en… mi hogar, tenemos suficiente

Dicho esto la deja de abrazar y se marcha, seguida de una desconcertada Katniss. Me acerco a mamá y esta me recibe con una cálida bienvenida.

—¡Gale! ¡Mira que nos ha traído Madge!

Miro el contenido de las bolsas, y casi me caigo redondo de la sorpresa. Y del dolor por la acelerada. Dentro de las bolsas hay un montón de… comida. Arroz, Fruta, verdura, conservas… ¿Pero qué diablos…?

_Acércate pequeña luz_

_Ven hacia la oscuridad_

_En la sombra de la noche vamos a buscarte_

_Acércate pequeña luz_

_Ven hacia la oscuridad_

_A los elegidos para llevarlo a cabo_

_Estamos llamando por ti_

_Estamos yendo por ti_

Katniss se tira al agua para llegar a la cornucopia. Pero no sé que espera encontrar. Está llena de armas, lo ha dicho el comentarista. Los demás tributos se tiran al agua, y la mayoría pueden nadar, más o menos tranquilamente, a la orilla. Todos excepto Peeta. Chapotea inútilmente en el agua. Es un poco patético.

Intento localizar a Katniss entre el juego de cámaras. Odio los juegos, pero lo peor es que solo muestran lo que quieren. Por lo que Katniss me ha contado, hizo y dijo muchísimas cosas que no salieron en las pantallas. Son unos manipuladores, los mataría a todos.

_Acércate pequeña ovejita_

_Ven al agua_

_Así podríamos vivir todos de nuevo_

_Acércate pequeña ovejita_

_Ven a la masacre_

_A los indicados para llevarla acabo_

_Estamos llamando por ti_

_Estamos yendo por ti_

Dos agentes de la paz me agarran, o eso me parece. Localizo a Katniss a la lejanía. Parece estar perdiendo la cordura. Le imploro con gestos que me mate, le grito que me dispare una flecha.

—¡Dispárame!

Niega con la cabeza, desconcertada, y vuelvo a gritar.

—¡Dispárame!

Vuelve a negar, y sé que es demasiado tarde. Los agentes de la paz me arrastran dentro de la casa, solo necesito que huya.

—¡Vete! –Le grito con toda la voz que puedo usar. Un agente me tapa la boca con su sucia mano. Es suficiente. Ya se ha ido.

Los agentes de la paz me arrastran dentro de la casa, que ha quedado inclinada. A medida que vamos entrando, el pasillo a enderezándose. Sin embargo, intento zafarme de ellos. Uno de los agentes me da un golpe seco en la mandíbula, y todo se vuelve oscuro.

_Acércate pequeña ovejita_

_Ven al agua_

_A los brazos que están esperando solo por ti_

_Acércate pequeña ovejita_

_Ven a la masacre_

_A los indicados para llevarla acabo_

_Estamos llamando por ti_

_Estamos yendo por ti_

_Estamos yendo a por ti _

_Estamos yendo a por ti_

Seguimos andando por el bosque. El cielo ya está un poco oscuro, pero todavía falta bastante para que sea de noche completamente. La tarde es tranquila, el viento zarandea levemente las hojas de los arbustos, mientras camino junto a Madge. Un par de setos me separan de ella ahora, pero seguimos hablando.

—Y a ti no te gustaría… casarte, ¿Madge? –Digo, intentando sonar natural. No quiero obligarla, tampoco, pero después de todo sería lo más normal casarse, viviendo juntos y, en fin, estando esperando un hijo.

Escucho como Madge se queda quieta un momento, y después avanza. Escucho una pequeña caída, y un sonido a medio camino entre suspiro y grito.

—¡MADGE!

—¡Ay! Tranquilo, no te preocupes… estoy bien. Solo soy una patosa…

—¿En serio?

Me agacho para quedarme a su altura. La ayudo a levantarse, pero freno seco cuando, por casualidad, rozo su camisa. Esta húmeda. No parece agua.

—¿Madge?

—¿Qué?

—¿Porqué tu camisa está humedecida así?

—Eh… debo haber caído encima de un charco…

—Aquí no hay charcos

—Pues encima del barro…

La miro confuso y sin avisar le levanto la camisa. Tiene todo el vientre recubierto de vendas, que han quedado levemente ensangrentadas. Palpo con una mano las vendas, me aseguro de que la sangre es reciente. Lo es.

Baja la mirada. No lo entiendo ¿Porqué tiene el torso lleno de vendas? En teoría ya está curada. La ayudo levantarse completamente y la tapo con la camisa. Me preparo para preguntarle qué diablos es esto. Pero ella… empieza a andar de nuevo. Esto no tiene sentido.

—Madge, ven aquí

—¿Porqué?

—¿No tienes que explicarme nada?

—No…

La agarro por la cintura lo menos brusco que puedo y la giro para que me mire. Baja el rostro. Pero porque…

—¿Qué son esas vendas?

—Nada…

—Madge, no seas cría. Te has hecho sangrar… ¿Por qué?

—Por la caída, nada más…

—Madge…

—¡Es cierto!

—¡No lo es! ¿O es que ahora eres vidente y has previsto que caerías?

Intento ser más comprensivo, aunque no entiendo nada de nada.

—Cuéntame la verdad por favor…

Suspira, parece aceptar.

—No es… nada grave. Desde que he empezado a… engordar, mis viejas cicatrices han vuelto a sangrar un poco. Por eso llevo las vendas.

—¿Alguien más lo sabe?

—Eh… no

Suspiro, resignado ¿Por qué no me lo ha contado? Debería verla un médico. Esto no está bien. Unas vendas no lo pueden arreglar.

—Madge, ¿no confías en nosotros? ¿No confías en mí?

—No es eso… yo solo… no quería crearos más problemas… no quería preocuparos…

—¿Pero no lo entiendes? ¡Es inevitable que nos preocupemos por ti! ¡Queremos preocuparnos por ti! ¡Me preocupo por ti! Y me da igual lo que tenga que hacer para ayudarte. No tengo ningún problema en ayudarte. Quiero cuidarte. Pero me has de decir cómo… no puedo ayudarte si no me dejas ¿Comprendes?

Intento relajarme. La abrazo con más fuerza y le revuelvo el pelo con la nariz. Oculta su cabeza en mi pecho y la mueve un poco. Me disculpo.

—Siento gritarte…

—No, tienes razón… pero ya has hecho mucho por mí

—Pero no me importa hacerlo…

—Gracias…

Beso su frente. Tenemos que volver.

—Venga, vamos a que mi madre te cure eso…

Asiente, y la conduzco por el bosque hacia casa.

De pronto, todos los… recuerdos, empiezan a sucederse más deprisa. Se interponen entre ellos, hasta que todo es un remolino de colores, sonidos y canciones. La voz de Madge parece gritar dentro de mis orejas.

—DESPIERTA GALE, ¡POR FAVOR! ¡TE LO RUEGO!

Mis ojos se abren de golpe. Pero los vuelvo a cerrar ¿Dónde estoy?

Las paredes son blancas, y todo el mobiliario de la sala es blanco o plateado. Parece una sala de hospital. Estoy metido en un hospital.

Intento moverme, y un aparato empieza a sonar. Una pequeña alarma. Me giro para ver de dónde viene el ruido. Es un aparato metálico, que está conectado… a mi corazón.

Entonces me percato de que estoy recubierto de extraños círculos, de cables y de pinzas. Todo es material médico, evidentemente ¿Que me ha pasado? Hago memoria.

La carretera. La niña. El coche. Oh, mierda. Busco a tientas el botón de llamada a la enfermera, y lo aprieto intentando recordar cosas que sé que no puedo saber por mí mismo ¿A que dia estamos?

Entra corriendo un enfermero, con la cara pálida. Parece que esté teniendo arcadas. Me dan ganas de preguntarle qué le ocurre a él más que a mí.

—¿A qué día estamos?

—Oh, ¡señor Hawthorne! Por fin ha despertado… estamos en octubre, señor.

—Oc… ¿Octubre? ¿Cuánto tiempo…?

—Lleva un mes y… cuatro días en coma

Dejo caer la cabeza en la almohada pesadamente. El enfermero sigue estando pálido y parece que se vaya a caer redondo al suelo. Me decanto por preguntar.

—¿Le ocurre algo?

—Oh, nada… es que los partos me impresionan…

¿Partos? Hago la cuenta mental. Si, podría ser Madge.

—¿Quien es la madre?

Una sirena hace retumbar las paredes. El enfermero sale corriendo. No es buena señal. Seguro.

Empiezo a quitarme todos los círculos, cables y sondas. La máquina empieza a sonar. Nadie aparece. Le doy un golpe y sigue igual. Busco el enchufe. La desconecto de un tirón.

Pongo los pies en el suelo, y pronto me doy cuenta de que andar es más complicado de lo que lo recordaba. Me agarro a los barrotes de la cama y me mantengo de pié. Bien. Doy un paso. Resbalo y caigo. Me levanto. Me vuelvo a caer. Unas cuantas veces. Finalmente consigo andar ¡Aleluya!

Voy andando, con cuidado, por los pasillos. No hay ni un alma. Es siniestro. Bueno, los hospitales suelen ser siniestros. Pero llego a una zona donde parece revivir la actividad.

—¡Sigue respirando!

—¡Rápido, hay que practicar cesárea!

—Vuelve a la consciencia, doctora…

—De acuerdo, entonces la dejaremos escoger… señora Undersee, escúcheme…

—MADGE!

Me abro paso entre todos los enfermeras y doctoras, todas mujeres, vestidas con trajes antisépticos. Una de ellas me barra el paso.

—Señor Hawthorne, usted no…

—¿QUÉ? ¡GALE!

—¡MADGE!

Aparto tan delicadamente como puedo a la doctora, que resulta no ser tan delicadamente, y al fin la veo. Sudada, espatarrada y con una sonrisa en los labios. El vientre cubierto de sangre. Me mareo.

—¿Gale?

—Estoy bien… Madge…

—Señor Hawthorne, no puede estar aquí

—Pero soy el padre de…

—Tendrá que esperar fuera, además, ¿usted no estaba…?

Dirijo una última sonrisa a Madge y salgo de la sala antes de que la doctora saque conclusiones. Me siento en una silla, esperando. Miro mis pies. Están descalzos. De hecho, no llevo nada más que una bata. Miro mis brazos. Uno de ellos sangra, por el diminuto agujero de la vía. Lo presiono un poco, mientras espero.

En la habitación contigua pronto se empiezan a escuchar gritos, llantos, jadeos. Tengo ganas de entrar, pero por otra parte de salir corriendo. Estoy cansado. Llevo un mes y cuatro días durmiendo y estoy cansado. Debo ser un holgazán, después de todo.

Cierro los ojos e imagino que todo ha terminado. Una hora después sigo deseando que todo haya terminado. Casi me duermo. Alguien sale de la sala. La doctora.

—Ya puede entrar, señor Hawthorne

Asiento levemente y me levanto, tambaleándome un poco.

—Lo siento por el empujón

—Cosas peores me han hecho…

Intento sonreír un poco, pero pronto entro corriendo a la habitación. Se escucha a alguien llorar. No puede ser.

En medio de la sala están Madge y… Mayslee. Sonrío irremediablemente.

**N/A: Bueno, espero que os haya gustado. Este capítulo me ha llevado especial dedicación para intentar meterme en la mente del Gale del pasado, escrito al completo por Suzanne Collins. Ha sido interesante. **

**Gracias a Artemisa por su review, nos vemos en: Llanto.**


	38. Llanto

Acuno a Mayslee en mis brazos y espero a que pare de llorar de una vez. Poco a poco, se va calmando. Hasta que queda completamente dormida. Suspiro aliviado. Ya era hora. Intento susurrar lo más flojo que puedo, lejos de sus oídos.

—¿Encuentras que las cuatro de la mañana son horas para llorar, Mayslee?

Si no supiera que está durmiendo, todavía pensaría que asiente. Me acerco a nuestro dormitorio, con el bebé en brazos todavía. Madge está sentada en el centro de la cama, agarrándose las rodillas, y escondiendo su cara.

—¿Quieres cogerla? Ya duerme

Niega con la cabeza.

Cuando vuelvo de dejar a Mayslee en su improvisada cuna, me siento a su lado. La rodeo con un brazo.

—¿Estás bien?

Asiente levemente.

—¿Quieres hablar?

—No

No está bien. Seguro. Cuando Mayslee se ha puesto a llorar por quinta vez esta noche se ha puesto de los nervios. Se ha echado a llorar como ella. Ha gritado. Ha dejado a Mayslee sola, en la cuna.

—Soy una madre horrible

—Tienes diecinueve años

—Da igual, soy una madre horrible…

—Shhh…

Me mira, y una solitaria lágrima corre por su mejilla. La seco con mi mano y la abrazo. Ella se separa y se echa a llorar de nuevo.

No entiendo que le pasa. A veces no puede dejar a Mayslee sola, y está pletórica… en cambio, a veces se ofusca y empieza a llorar sin motivo aparente. Está confusa. Me siento culpable. Es culpa mía que esté así. La escucho murmurar.

—Lo sien… to

—¿Que sientes?

—No… no sé cuidar… cuidar a Mayslee… soy… soy…

—Eres joven Madge. Es normal. Nadie nace enseñado

—La quiero pero… pero cuesta

Intento abrazarla de nuevo pero se sigue apartando. Sigue hablando y llorando alternadamente. Dice que está desesperada porque no sabe cómo va a hacerlo. Dice que no puede dormir. Que tiene pesadillas. Que tiene miedo. Yo también. Sé que los juegos han terminado, pero aun así sigo teniendo ese resentimiento. Pero lo que dice Madge roza lo absurdo ¿Porqué no debería ser buena madre? Sus lágrimas manchan la sábana y no puedo hacer nada, es una sensación amarga.

—Ya basta

—Soy una inútil…

—Madge, ya es suficiente

—Soy despreciable… debería…

—He dicho que ya basta

Al final me canso y la agarro de las muñecas para que me mire. Sostiene su mirada baja. Algo es algo.

—Mira Madge… sé que es difícil, pero puedes hacerlo. No eres ni una inútil ni despreciable. Esto es solo temporal. Te prometo que mejorarás…

—¿Y si no mejoro?

—Déjame terminar. No estás sola. Te ayudaré, te ayudaremos. Así que ahora tranquilízate y…

—No voy a dormir, y lo sabes

Quizás tenga razón, pero no dejaré que pase otra noche sin dormir nada.

—Inténtalo

Enfadada, se tumba en la cama de nuevo y me gira la espalda. No entiendo nada.

—¿Porqué te enfadas Madge?

—Déjame

Me harto. Me harto de que me trate así. Es injusto, al fin y al cabo yo no le he hecho nada malo. Le ocurre algo pero no confía en mí para decírmelo. Pues ahora me lo dirá. La agarro por la cintura y me encaro a ella.

—Madge, dime qué te pasa. Ahora.

—Ya te lo he dicho

—Pero no te entiendo, lo siento

—El que no entiendes

—¿Porqué no dejas que te ayude?

—No necesito ayuda

—Pero…

—Estaré bien

—No te entiendo

—Ya te he dicho…

—Necesitas que te ayude. Déjame hacerlo…

—¿Y como lo harás?

—Primero… deja que te abrace

—No veo como eso va a arreglar nada

—Tampoco puede empeorar nada, ¿no?

Bufa y mira hacia otro lado. Me lo tomo como un sí.

Rodeo con mis brazos su pequeña figura, y después de refunfuñar un rato se acaba resignando. Su respiración se aligera, y entierra su cabeza en mi hombro. Tiembla un poco. Me abraza el cuello con los brazos y tiembla con más fuerza. La sigo estrujando todo lo que puedo. Finalmente deja de temblar tanto y habla, aunque siento su voz más en mi piel que en mis oídos.

—Gracias

—Si a veces tengo razón y todo…

Me mira y sonríe un poco. Cierra los ojos. Empieza a dormirse.

La acuesto en la cama, está completamente dormida. Mayslee empieza a sollozar en la habitación contigua.

Necesito ayuda.

**N/A: Bueno, aquí os traigo este pequeño capítulo, siento la tardanza pero me han sucedido muchas cosas últimamente. **

**Gracias por las reviews, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo. **


	39. Visitas

Despierto por la mañana, abrazada a una almohada. No lo entiendo ¿qué hago yo…? Oh, ¿y Gale?

Recuerdo lo que sucedió anoche. Qué vergüenza. Ahora lo veo todo con más claridad… ¿porqué ayer no lo vi? Pobre Gale, puedo ser una verdadera idiota a veces. Él está cargando con Maysilee solo, debería ayudarlo. Es mi hija, y la quiero.

Me levanto y me voy a buscar a Gale. Evidentemente, está en el cuarto de la pequeña durmiendo. Los dos duermen en la silla de madera, cercana a la ventana. Sonrío. Me gustaría marcar esta escena a fuego en mi mente.

Agarro a Maysilee y la llevo a su cuna. No protesta. No llora. Solo duerme apaciblemente entre mis brazos. La dejo en su pequeño hueco y enseguida se voltea y se gira un poco para encontrar comodidad. Supongo que los brazos de su padre han de ser más cómodos que esto.

Vuelvo a por Gale y me debato entre despertarlo o dejarlo dormir a él también. Tiene unas ojeras muy marcadas y tiene expresión de cansado. Está en una pose bastante extraña, y todavía tiene los brazos acunando a un bebé imaginario. Murmura en sueño y le cae la cabeza de una forma bastante cómica. Río un poco. Gale no suele ser cómico.

Decido despertarlo.

—Gale… venga, vamos a dormir…

—Mpfff…

—Venga amor… -intento decir, sin que se me escape la risa. Parece un crio.

—Que ya voy…

Dicho esto se retuerce un poco más y se vuelve a dormir. Esto es demasiado. En estado de privación del sueño Gale muestra su faceta más infantil. Debo ser cruel al querer ver este Gale más a menudo. Finalmente lo arrastro hasta nuestro cuarto mientras él refunfuña cosas que no logro entender, pero que me hacen sonreír. Lo dejo tumbado en la cama y voy a hacer el desayuno.

No soy muy buena cocinando, hay que aceptarlo, pero puedo hacer lo imprescindible. Justo cuando termino, escucho a Maysilee llorar desde su cuarto y supongo que quiere desayunar. Cierro la puerta de nuestro dormitorio a mi paso y cojo de nuevo a Maysilee.

Mientras espero a que termine, vuelvo a pensar en ayer noche… me porté fatal con Gale. Tendré que compensárselo de alguna forma. Si algún dia se despierta, claro. De momento he de hablar con Katniss y los demás para que vengan a ver a Maysilee, como acordamos.

Cuando mi pequeña se ha saciado me la llevo a la cocina y empiezo a buscar un teléfono. No he llamado nunca a nadie desde aquí y no tengo ni idea de dónde voy a encontrar uno. Creo que Hazelle tiene uno. Bueno, da igual. En la cocina también lo hay.

Marco el número de Katniss, apuntado en la nevera, y espero a que el sinsajo responda. Primero habla Sae la Grasienta, que me la pasa sin preguntar por nada. Bueno, supongo que ya en el distrito doce le daba igual.

—¿Madge?

—¡Hola Katniss! ¿Cómo estás?

—Bueno… bien, con…

Desde el otro lado del auricular, amortiguada por lo que parece ser la mano de Katniss, se escucha la voz de Peeta si quedan más toallas. Rio por lo bajo.

—Eh… ¿y tu cómo estás? ¿Cómo está Gale? ¿Y Maysilee?

—Bien, dando la lata de dos maneras distintas. Pero no me puedo quejar ¿Te quieres venir a verlos?

Mientras hablo veo la sombra de Gale que se cierne en la cocina, como si de un espectro se tratara. De hecho lo parece, con esas greñas y esas ojeras. Se frota los ojos con los puños mientras saluda perezosamente. Sonrío y me despido de Katniss. Ya llamará a los demás.

—Buenos días, Madge

—¿Te encuentras bien, Gale?

—Em… sí, creo que sí

—¿No tienes sueño?

Creo escuchar un no entre un enorme bostezo.

—¡Mentiroso! Vuelve a la cama, tenemos visita por la tarde

—¿Quién?

—Katniss y los demás… vienen a ver a Maysilee.

—De acuerdo, pero ven conmigo, ¿te has visto?

Bueno, me encuentro un poco cansada pero estoy bien.

—No hace falta, yo estoy bien… ves a tomarte un descanso.

—Madge…

Oh, incluso medio dormido ha puesto ese tono de voz que me hace estremecer de miedo. Este hombre me sorprende cada dia más.

—¿Y Maysilee?

—Que venga también. Total, se está durmiendo ahora de todas formas.

Doy una ojeada a la cuna, y en efecto, da pequeñas cabezadas mientras juega con el móvil de animales. Finalmente la cojo y me la llevo.

Gale se estira y nos agarra a ambas. Suspiro y le doy las gracias otra vez.

—No hay de… -bosteza como un niño pequeño- qué…

Sonrío y me duermo con mi extravagante familia.

Nos despertamos los tres con prisas. Quedan dos horas para que vengan las visitas y tenemos que ducharnos y arreglarnos.

—¿Quieres ducharte conmigo, Madge? –me dice en un tono sugerente.

—¡Gale!

—Vale, vale, tu primero…

Paso cerca de su oído y susurro.

—Eso lo dejaremos para más tarde…

Me río al escuchar como traga saliva.

Después de adecentarnos (nosotros y la casa) esperamos a que lleguen las visitas. En teoría han de venir Katniss, Peeta, Finnick junto Annie y su hijo y Johanna. No sé muy bien por qué vendrá, pero supongo que si vino al hospital será porque le importa Gale.

El timbre suena, y cuando abro entran todos en cascada, cada uno hablando de lo suyo.

—¡Hola Madge! –Dice Katniss dándome un correcto abrazo.

—¿Donde está la nueva pequeñaja, Gale? –Grita Johanna con una sonrisa. Al menos se la ve más animada que en el hospital.

—Tienes algún cambiador, ¿Madge? –Pregunta Annie, ausente como siempre.

—Sí, está en el cuarto de baño, al fondo a la izquierda –Respondo mientras busca pañales en su bolsa.

—Gracias, Madge –Responde, y sonríe. Bueno, todos los días se ve algo nuevo.

—¡He traído un pastel! –Informa Peeta, con un gran bulto en sus brazos.

—Hey Gale, ¡más vale que tu hija no haya heredado nada tuyo! –Exclama Finnick, agarrando a su hijo con un brazo. Annie agarra al bebé y se lo lleva corriendo al cambiador. Uh, lo del cambiador era urgente…

—Esto… hola a todo el mundo –Dice Gale, haciéndose notar por encima del descalabro general –y tú, ¡que sepas que mi hija es preciosa y mil veces mejor que tu bebé!

—¡Anda ya! ¡Todos sabemos que Elrik es mejor!

—Pues no lo parecía en el aerodeslizador, cuando te estabas "cagando" en la paternidad… -Dice Johanna.

Finnick enmudece mientras los demás ríen a carcajadas. Me descubro riendo con ellos. Esto es más divertido de cómo lo creí. Annie vuelve con Elrik cambiado y vamos a ver a Maysilee, que ha estado jugueteando con su móvil todo el tiempo.

—Wow, ¡qué pequeña es! –Dice Peeta con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Tiene los ojos grises -observa Katniss. Tiene razón. Maysilee tiene los ojos de su padre.

—Que monada… -dice Annie obnubilada.

Finnick y Johanna la contemplan con idénticas sonrisas. El pelirrojo pasea los dedos por encima del móvil, y Maysilee los sigue con la mirada hasta que se cansa y vuelve a dormirse. Todos sueltan un sonoro ¡oh! excepto Gale, el cual dice tener un poco más de dignidad, aunque sé que por dentro está deseando agarrarla de nuevo.

Dejamos a los bebés durmiendo y hablamos en el comedor. Finnick y Gale discuten sobre qué bebé es el mejor.

—Mi hijo es pelirrojo.

—¿Y eso que tiene de bueno?

—¿Cómo? ¡Ser pelirrojo es estupendo! pregúntaselo a Annie…

Annie se sonroja de pies a cabeza y mira hacia otro lado, nerviosa. Finnick estalla a carcajadas mientras besa a su mujer en la mejilla.

—Da igual, mi hija va a ser una cazadora genial…

—No como su padre –comenta Katniss sonriendo.

Todos reímos mientras Gale nos mira con odio fingido.

La tarde va transcurriendo, y entre tantas bromas me doy cuenta de que nadie parece haber pasado una guerra.

Katniss no parece haber perdido a su hermana y sido el símbolo de la revolución.

Peeta no parece tener una pierna ortopédica.

Finnick y Johanna no parecen haber pasado dos juegos del hambre y vivido las atrocidades del capitolio.

Incluso Annie parece más equilibrada.

Supongo que todos tenemos nuestros momentos y flaquezas, pero intentamos seguir adelante. Me siento feliz por ello.

Y finalmente me pregunto, ¿continuaremos así por mucho tiempo?

**N/A**

**Bueno, ¡hola de nuevo! Siento profundamente la tardanza, pero no se me ocurría nada para este capítulo. Si no se me ocurre algo mejor, el próximo capítulo será el epílogo, y será en breve. Si tenéis alguna idea me la podéis dejar en los comentarios. **

**Espero que os haya gustado esta pequeña reunión. Sé que todos parecen muy felices, pero al fin y al cabo han de superar la guerra, ¿no? Además, me gustaba la idea de hacer un Gale un poco más niño, he, he. **

**Pues nada, gracias por las reviews (109, ¡wow!) nos vemos en el próximo capítulo, ¡que lo pasen bien!**


	40. Epílogo

Maysilee le lanza un chorro de agua salada a Elrik, mientras este rie como de costumbre. Ambos corren por la playa del distrito cuatro sin preocupación alguna. La chica se desata el incómodo coletero que sujeta su dorado cabello y lo lanza a algún lugar desconocido de la playa. Elrik hace lo propio con su camisa.

Gale gruñe a mi lado. No le gusta Elrik, pero a mí me encanta. Tiene la misma edad de May y son muy amigos. Yo espero que sean algo más que eso. Porque realmente el chico vale la pena.

Pese a su hiperactivo padre, el muchacho ha desarrollado una personalidad bastante tímida, parecida a la de su madre. Curiosamente, es el chico más solicitado del distrito. Finnick y Annie se sienten orgullosos de él.

Mags se pasea por el porche como si nada. Esta sí que ha heredado parte del comportamiento de su padre. Parece que ha nacido sin vergüenza. Sigue rogando a su madre que la lleve a la playa junto a su hermano, pero esta se niega alegando que acaba de comer.

—¡Venga mamá! Quiero ir al agua… por favor…

—Déjala ir, -alega Gale- haber si distrae a Elrik un rato.

Le doy un codazo amistoso a Gale y este sonríe, pero sigue mirando mal a Elrik. Es un mentiroso, sé que adora a el muchacho. Finnick se ríe al ver su expresión.

—¿Qué te pasa, Hawthorne? ¿No quieres que tu hija salga con el mío?

Gale murmura algo incomprensible. Evidentemente, no quiere que salga con nadie.

—Tú solo procura que tu hijo no se acerque a Maysilee demasiado.

Finnick refunfuña mientras Annie y Katniss sueltan una risotada divertida. Ambos hombres se llevan siempre muchas peleas, pero en el fondo se aprecian. Annie sigue dándole mil consejos a Katniss sobre la maternidad, puesto que está embarazada por primera vez. Annie va a por el tercero, de hecho. Sonrío mientras vuelvo a observar a Elrik y a mi hija.

Curiosa estampa. Elrik, sonrojado hasta las cejas le coge la mano a mi hija que la agarra sin miedo. Ambos se miran unos instantes, embelesados.

—Ah, el amor adolescente… -suelta Peeta mientras se sienta al lado de Katniss. Gale mira a Elrik y May con una mirada mortífera. A veces es más crio que ellos mismos.

—¡Elrik! ¡Cuidado con lo que le haces a MI hija! -Grita Gale.

Elrik pega un bote de campeonato en la arena, para luego soltar rápidamente la mano a Maysilee. Esta mira abochornada a su padre. Le doy un manotazo a Gale y le indico a mi hija que se alejen de nosotros.

Contemplo el cuadro que presentamos. Annie habla con Katniss sentadas en una hamaca. Finnick observa su esposa, mientras habla con la pequeña Mags, que grita por un poco de atención. Peeta abraza a Katniss con un brazo y con el otro gesticula mientras habla con Johanna Mason. Esta escucha lo que dice mientras ríe por las ocurrencias de Mags.

Gale y yo observamos como Maysilee se aleja por la playa, junto a Elrik. Ambos llevan las manos cogidas de nuevo. Gale parece un poco tenso por ello.

—Venga, papá, que ya son mayores…

—Ya lo sé –responde simplemente.

Le beso la mejilla para que se sienta un poco mejor, y en efecto sonríe.

Todo esto me hace sentirme bien. Completa. Todos estos años han pasado volando, sin tener que preocuparnos por nada. Nada de cosechas, capitolios o juegos del hambre. Todo está bien, Panem está bien. Todos hemos encontrado felicidad en cualquier cosa que nos haya llenado, intentando olvidar lo ocurrido.

Algunos lo pasamos mejor que otros o lo superamos con más rapidez. Pero todos tenemos nuestros días, en que recordamos todas las pérdidas y nos lamentamos por ellas. Nos lamentamos porque nuestros hijos no conocerán a personas maravillosas que se perdieron en el transcurso de la rebelión.

Mi hija no conocerá nunca a Maysilee, como nunca la pude conocer yo. Tampoco el hijo o hija de Katniss conocerá a su Tía Primrose. Casi ninguno de nuestros hijos podrá conocer a sus padres.

Y sin embargo somos felices. Intentamos disfrutar de lo que tenemos sin mirar al pasado. Porque si las cosas no hubieran ocurrido así, quizás no podríamos estar ahora reunidos. Quizás no me habría podido enamorar de Gale Hawthorne, que para mí siempre será el chico de las fresas.

**N/A**

**Y ahora sí, este es el fin. He tenido mucho cariño a este fic, así que quería darle un final digno, aunque breve. **

**El epílogo se sitúa unos quince años después de la rebelión. No es muy exacto, como podréis comprobar. **

**De verdad, muchas gracias por todas reviews, favs y alertas que le habéis dado. Gracias por darle una oportunidad al fic. Lo agradezco muchísimo y dedico el fic a todo aquel que se haya molestado en leerlo. **

**Supongo que ya sabréis que tengo otro fic de esta pareja, "el legado del sinsajo" donde Madge es tributo de los 74 juegos del hambre. Sed libres de mirarlo. **

**Muchas gracias a todos, de veras, nos vemos en los próximos fics que haga. ¡Hasta pronto!**


End file.
